Forbidden Love
by yingyang0401
Summary: El amor, algo tan impreciso algo tan sublime, es como un viento pasajero, pero a veces es como un vendaval, ya que a veces, destruye todo a su paso.
1. Prólogo

**Declaimer: **Todos los personajes que pertenecen al fic son de Kishi, y las frases que están dentro de este, por lo general empezando el capítulo, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores

**Forbidden love**

Escrito por su servidora yingyang0401, si lo han leído antes probablemente es porque lo tenía en amor yaoi, espero que les guste ^_^

*Aclaraciones

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Esta no es una historia común y corriente, no es uno de esas historias que marcan la vida, no es de esas historias que haz memorizado; es más esta historia ni siquiera sale en los libros de historia, no aparece en películas sean de acción, drama o ciencia ficción. Es solo una historia más, de esas que pasan tan rápido y a la vez pasan tan despacio que sientes enloquecer; es una de aquellas historias que no se han escrito, pero que han pasado de generación en generación, sea como un mito o una leyenda; que no tienen fundamento alguno, pero aun así la gente cree ciegamente en ellos, ya que tienen la necesidad de aferrarse a algo místico y extraordinario; que les de la sensación, sea vaga o cercana, de que no entendemos muy bien todo lo que nos rodea y que para aquello que no entendemos, necesitamos en ese instante; crear un nuevo cuento, sea basado en nuestra imaginación o en algo que nos paso.

Se que es un extraño comienzo pero toda historia comienza con un "había una vez" esa frase ya esta muy trillada y demasiado usada pero ¿como podemos expresar una historia, sin la necesidad de esa frase tan absurda y tan de cuentos de hadas?... seria un buen inicio; de la manera en que lo estoy haciendo o simplemente me estoy enredando, bueno que mas da es mejor empezar con nuestra historia ¿no lo creen?

"Los apellidos famosos, en vez de enaltecer, rebajan a quienes no saben llevarlos"*

En una familia muy adineraba se encontraba reposando en su mullida cama una hermosa mujer, sus cabellos negros adornaban con sutil gesto su angelical rostro; estaba dormida mientras que reposaba en una silla en el cuarto de su primogénito, el cuarto tenia todo lo que un bebé pudiera necesitar o más al ser una familia de tan alto prestigio; su padre esperaba con ansias la llegada de ese ser que continuaría con su legado de sangre. En ese momento la dichosa madre siente un dolor sabe que es momento, para eso se estuvo preparando con una tranquilidad ajena a el dolor dice "es momento" el padre de un salto y con una sonrisa imperceptible para el resto de personas pero si para el amor de su vida toma a su esposa de la mano e inmediatamente la lleva hacia la carreta mientras que aun con una sonrisa en su rostro dice "al hospital por favor".

Llegan tan rápido que ellos sintieron que fue en un parpadeo, inmediatamente la llevan hacia la sala de partos. Ese día el 9 de junio de 1863 exactamente a las 8:30 de la noche nace un hermoso niño sus pieles blancas y su cabello blanco lo hacen digno de admirar, una enfermera sale al pasillo se lo da al padre mientras que en un imperceptible susurro dice "Itachi; Itachi Uchiha"; desde ese mismo momento aquel pequeño no sabia la vida que de ahora en adelante iba a tener, una vida llena de perjuicios, una vida llena de "errores" a la vista de su padre, no tendría idea del peso que, desde el momento en el que el nació iba a llevar sobre sus hombros; al tener un apellido de tal renombre y de tal calibre pero ¿será que en algún momento de su "patética vida" fuera a dejar atrás todo lo que aprendió y solo utilizar su corazón?, nadie lo sabia ya que con solo una mala expresión en su rostro o con una mueca de insatisfacción podría decir más de lo que sus padres pudieran soportar.

El debía ser alguien sin sentimientos y que solo piense en lo mejor para los demás pero nunca en lo mejor para él, pero hay momentos en los que simplemente uno, con un simple acto; puede dañar todo aquello que construyó a base de mentiras y que poco a poco se va derrumbando hasta que solo queden retazos de una vida perfectamente imperfecta.

/

"No existe la muerte, solo cambian las condiciones de vida"*

5 de mayo de 1865

Eran las 7 de la noche; las luces externas del hospital, titilaban con una fuerza abrumadora, se sentía el frió, que adornaba la ciudad; mientras miles de gotas de agua, acompañadas de pequeños fragmentos de hielo; chocaban de manera cruel contra el pavimento. Había una paz, en medio de esa tormenta; una paz, que a la que estaban mas que acostumbrados los habitantes de esa aldea, en realidad el hospital tenia muy pocos visitantes; ya que para ellos la salud, no era de carácter urgente. De pronto una persona irrumpe en la tranquilidad del hospital, llorando tiene fuertemente; su mano derecha se posaba en su estómago; mientras grita ¡ayuda! a todo pulmón; de pronto, ella ve acercarse a un doctor e inmediatamente cae rendida a los pies de él; inmediatamente el doctor se da cuenta, que es una mujer de no mas de 30 años y está embarazada.

Inmediatamente la llevan a donde la partera, pero por más que intentan despertarla; ella simplemente no responde, para esa época y especialmente ese año, eran muy raras las operaciones quirúrgicas; ya que tanto la madre como el hijo, tenían una gran posibilidad de morir, pero por más de que las estadísticas estuvieran en su contra; decidieron operar a la mujer para salvar a su bebe, ya que si no lo hacían el simplemente no sobreviviría. Ese día el 5 de mayo de 1865 nació exactamente a las 7:30* un hermoso bebe, su madre reacciono; cuando despertó estaba orgullosa del trabajo de los médicos y ellos a su vez estaban aliviados, ella con una voz entrecortada, alcanzó a pronunciar el nombre del bebe "Deidara" dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, antes de caer en un shock, y posteriormente murió por un paro cardíaco Los médicos no pudieron salvarla, el bebé salió sano y salvo pero sin ninguna familia a su cargo ¿seria una tragedia para ese niño encontrar familia o la encontraría con facilidad?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

*(FRANCOIS DE LA ROCHEFOUCAULD)

*(ANNIE BESANT)

* puse que a la media hora la verdad no se cuanto tiempo se demora una cesárea y si ven en santawiki :D verán que desde el 500 a.c ya existían estas y el año que puse para mi fic ya las realizaban pero había una gran posibilidad de sufrir una hemorragia y eran muy peligrosas ya que podían tener una infección que pudiera matar tanto a la madre como al bebe


	2. ¿Podré ser feliz?

*Aclaraciones

-Diálogo de los personajes-

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**¿Podré ser feliz?**

_por yingyang0401_

"Para hacer la vida soportable, hay que acostumbrarse a las injurias del tiempo y las injusticias de los hombres"*

En un pequeño orfanato, no muy lejos pero no tan conocido se encuentra un pequeño niño; se encontraba en su cuna con sus manos por los aires.

Ya a tan corta edad lo habían enviado a diferentes hogares, de los cuales lo regresaban a los 5 días; desde el momento en el que lo recibieron, lo pusieron en el sistema y ahora con tan solo 6 meses de edad ha pasado por más hogares de adopción que todos los demás niños de una edad promedio de 5 años.

Nadie entiende porque ocurre esto tal vez sea una maldición que carga el pequeño niño, en su cuna se ve un pequeño papel con un nombre escrito en el "Deidara".

En ese instante una bella pareja de no mas de 26 años irrumpe al orfanato, ya hace mas de 10 años que se conocen y desde el momento en que posaron sus ojos en el otro sabían que iban a estar juntos por el resto de la vida.

A la edad de 20 años decidieron casarse y su familia no podía estar mas feliz; pero por más que lo intentaron no pudieron tener hijos; ellos querían tener hijos, verlos correr por los amplios jardines que adornaban su casa, que le dieran vida a esa amplia mansión para que ellos no se suman en la absoluta oscuridad.

Pasaron por todos los salones pero empezaron por los mas grandes ya solo faltaba un salón y ellos habían perdido la esperanza, pero la esposa con una sola mirada cambio su expresión y dijo -la esperanza es lo último que se pierde-.

En ese salón se encontraban los niños mas pequeños que constaban d meses de edad, en ese momento la madre volteo hacia una cuna en particular y de pronto todo la habitación se transformo en un lindo jardín con flores y muchas luces decorando la estancia; simplemente ella se dirigió hacia allí y de inmediato lo supo ese bebé era lo que tanto ella buscaba.

Volteó a ver a su esposo y con una gran sonrisa que adornaba su rostro dijo -es él- , el esposo simplemente asintió de la misma manera él también así lo sentía; pero el encargado analizándolos les dió un consejo -Yo de ustedes no adoptaba a este pequeño, el tiene una especie de maldición, por la cual solo con 5 días devuelven a este pequeño, si quieren pueden ver otras opciones-

Al oír este consejo Minato sonrió aún más de lo que antes estaba sonriendo y después dijo -Después de el "consejo" que usted nos dio, me dan aún más ganas de adoptar a este pequeño-, el empleado volteó a verlos. La esposa cubría sus ojos llorosos con sus manos; mientras que el esposo tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y sólo pudo preguntar -¿Por qué? , el esposo cerró sus ojos mientras que su sonrisa se ensanchaba mucho más, y le dijo:

-Yo crecí en un orfanato, nunca nadie me adopto y puedo decirle que pase por muchas casas; que a la edad de este pequeño, triplicaba las casas de donde me habían devuelto.

A los 18 años ya no podía estar mas en ese orfanato, crecí, estudié e hice mi trabajo por mi propias manos y hoy llego a ser uno de los más grandes empresarios que este país; puede llegar a conocer y se que todo lo que viví me enseño a ser un mejor padre y una mejor persona y ahora que usted me dice esto, se que este niño me representa a mi de una u otra forma y quiero verlo crecer y aprender como yo nunca pude hacerlo-.

El empleado entendió a la perfección y en ese momento y en ese día, el 5 de noviembre de 1865 a las 12:30 de la tarde; el pequeño que antes no tenia nombre ya portaba uno y tenía una nueva familia; de ahora en adelante ese niño se iba a llamar "Deidara Namikaze Uzumaki"*

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

*(CHANFORT)

*Así seria el apellido del dobe ejem de narutin si sus papas nunk se hubieran muerto T-T, normalmente lo que yo se es que el apellido del papá va primero y el de la mamá después pero en algunas culturas el apellido de la esposa es totalmente suprimido y quedan con los dos apellidos del papá o solo con uno de ellos.


	3. Frió como el hielo

-Diálogo

*Aclaraciones

"_Pensamientos"_

La personalidad de itachi puede ser muy OoC la vd como lo vi muy pocas veces no se cual sería su verdadera personalidad

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Frió como el hielo**

_por yingyang0401_

"Eso de que por mas gritar se tenga más razón, resulta, de hecho, una tontería"*

9 de junio de 1868

En ese momento eran sólo dos pequeños jugando, escondiéndose, divirtiéndose, en la lejanía, en la oscuridad, entre miles de flores que resultaban muy fastidiosas para uno de ellos; ya que le daba una sensación de picazón en su nariz, haciendo que estornudara con demasiada facilidad.

Él no quería que lo vieran débil, se sentía como una presa indefensa que ha caído en las redes de su cazador, tenía muy poca edad; pero para su edad, ya tenía una prometida y era precisamente con ella, con la que jugaba en los amplios jardines que adornaban su esplendida casa.

A su edad él no entendía el porque de las acciones de los mayores, ¡Tenía 5 años! ¿Cómo un niño de tan solo 5 años puede saber que es el amor? y mucho menos escoger una prometida. En realidad se conocieron cuando eran muy pequeños; pero sencillamente ella no ocasionaba ningún pensamiento sea bueno o malo.

La quería como una amiga; pero nada más, creía en el fondo de su pequeña cabeza, que algún día podría amarla y tener una familia con ella, pero mientras tanto era sólo una amiga mas, que lo acompañaba en sus días de soledad infinita.

Ese día era su cumpleaños, habían invitado a un sinfín de personas, que le parecían mas falsas que el árbol que adornaba todos los años el día de navidad; no entendía porque hacían tal alboroto, parecía que se divertían más los adultos que él mismo.

Hasta ahora, iba a empezar su fiesta y ya se sentía tan incomodo, como una carnada en medio del mar; ya era momento de entrar a casa y saludarlos como era debido a todos y cada uno de ellos. Ya conocía a la mayoría, pero había unos que él aún no reconocía muy bien.

Él era muy bueno memorizando rostros, pero después de un tiempo, sencillamente le daba prioridades a cosas más interesantes, que a las personas que lo rodeaban; el traje que llevaba puesto le quedaba muy grande; ya que lo habían hecho de una talla más... Si; él ya sabía que sus padres querían que creciera muy rápido, pero había veces en las que simplemente se propasaban.

En la lejanía, había una familia que él nunca había visto en su corta vida, según sus padres eran nuevos en esa ciudad y tenían un hijo y ellos temían que no se relacionara muy bien y además con tan soplo 3 años de edad era muy hiperactivo y nunca se quedaba quieto.

A él no le importaba la cháchara que sus padres en ese momento le estaban diciendo, ¿Sería que al fin podría tener un amigo?. Cuando se acerco a ellos un pequeño niño yacía dormido en los brazos de su padre; al parecer había corrido tanto y jugado por tanto tiempo que simplemente se quedo dormido en el transcurso a la fiesta.

La madre de aquel niño sonreía; inmediatamente se maravillo con la sonrisa de aquella pelirroja, jamás en toda su vida había visto mas llena de amor y felicidad, como en ese momento, se notaba a leguas que aunque fuera una mujer de la misma "clase" que ellos simplemente había algo divino y difícil de explicar en aquella misteriosa mujer.

Su padre se con su voz fría y calculadora dijo -Itachi guía a kushina a tu habitación así ellos podrán estar mucho más cómodos-. En ese instante sintió un escalofrió correr por todo su cuerpo y sus instintos le gritaban _"Protégete"_; así que como siempre lo hacia él obedeció borrando la pequeña sonrisa que poseía en su rostro.

Al observar tan maravillosa mujer vio como aquel pequeño se transformó poniendo en él en una mascara de frialdad tal; que al verla a Kushina se le quito el aliento, sintió como si; de un momento a otro, estuviera frente a un robot*, se sintió por primera vez en toda su vida desubicada y muy temerosa.

Itachi con un simple -Sígame- rompió aquella tensión que; la había llevado a un mundo paralelo, del cual no podía salir, el esposo al ver su reacción le entrego al niño porque "era el deber de madre" y él no tenia porque figurar en aquella extraña ecuación, pero aún así el no era de esos típicos machistas; como lo era Fugaku Uchiha.

Él no permitiría nunca que le faltaran el respeto a aquella mujer que lo ayudo a salir de agujero negro, ella era su luz, así que le dijo -Con el debido respeto Fugaku pero yo soy capaz de llevara mi hijo hasta la habitación_-._Pero para el momento en el que había reaccionado ella simplemente ya no estaba.

Se sintió miserable por haber obedecido a tan simple petición, había apretado los puños contra su ropa mientras cerraba sus ojos llenos de ira y Fugaku con una imperceptible sonrisa le dijo -Usted no tiene porque exasperarse después de todo es su trabajo, para eso están las mujeres*_-_ Minato lo volteo a ver con una mueca entre asombro e ira y simplemente se alejo de allí.

No quería tener más problemas con aquel hombre; sabía que él era mucho más poderoso, en aspectos económicos que él y no le convenía tenerlo de enemigo; pero con sólo aquellas palabras supo que ese hombre jamás le iba a inspirar el respeto que era debido.

Mientras tanto; en un lugar dentro de la ostentosa casa, se encontraba kushina; aquella mujer que de un momento a otro se quedo sin palabras; simplemente sentía una barrera que la separaba de aquel chiquillo, era una atmosfera demasiado pesada, ella era mu conversadora y siempre sacaba palabras hasta de un mudo, pero por más que lo intento con aquel chiquillo, lo único que escuchaba salir de sus labios eran un "Hm" para si y un "hnhn"* para no; así que desistió.

No podía entender, ¿Para qué querían tantas habitaciones? ya sentía que había caminado por más de una hora, en esa inmensa casa ella; era muy sabia y conocía a su esposo sobremanera, así que cuando escucho las palabras de Fugaku supo en ese instante; que si no se iba lo mas rápido de ese lugar, podría armarse la de Troya.

Por fin, después de caminar por esos anchos pasillos, habían llegado a una habitación; se quedó sorprendida; ya que esta contaba con todos los juguetes que un niño pudiera desear y más, pero ¿De qué servían; si lo más importante no lo tenia?.

No tenía el amor de otra persona, ni el cariño, sabía que Itachi tenía una madre cariñosa pero eso no bastaba, ya que solo con verlo a los ojos supo que él no le tenía respeto a su padre sino el más infinito temor.

El niño la guió hasta una inmensa cama, allí deposito al causante de migrañas y sonrisas; a su hijo, se levantó pesadamente; mientras decía -gracias_-_ sonriendo ampliamente, a Itachi todo el mundo en ese momento se le paralizo; se sentía en una especie de aura de la que no quería salir; pero por mas difícil que esto fuera, lo tenia que hacer; no quería que rompieran su barrera, que desde hace no más de dos años empezó a construir para que nunca nadie le hiciera daño con promesas inconclusas y con falsas palabras.

Kushina sabia que debía devolverse a la fiesta para cumplir con el "rol" de esposa, le angustiaba el camino de regreso con aquel niño y además eso no parecía una fiesta de cumpleaños para alguien de su edad, sino más bien parecía una fiesta de compromiso de ya un hombre adulto, de un momento a otro recordó el regalo que habían adquirido con su esposo hace escasas dos horas, se hubieran demorado menos pero Deidara cada nada se les escapaba de las manos, así que con una gran sonrisa le entrego el regalo; que consistía de un tren tamaño escala que cuando lo encendían tiraba vapor; Deidara lo había escogido, a él le había gustado, y eran casi de la misma edad, así que lo compro sin pensarlo dos veces, que equivocada había estado, ese niño era todo menos normal.

El niño miro el regalo, luego a ella mientras alzaba una ceja de forma interrogante, mientras decía -gracias- y lo dejaba en el suelo, al lado de miles de trenes iguales, en ese momento ella se dio una palmada en la frente de manera mental y se recordó por lo bajo nunca más hacerle caso a un niño de tres años y más adelante ella iba a saber ese porque.

Ella aún estaba angustiada, no quería dejar sólo a su pequeño, a veces le parecía tan frágil, que en cualquier momento, podría romperse; así que el niño entendió esa preocupación y le dijo, decía mientras se arrodillaba a destapar tal regalo, ella le agradeció mientras desocupaba aquel cuarto.

Después de dos horas, el pequeño Deidara por fin había despertado, sintió que estaba en un lugar extraño y se asusto, su madre lo había enseñado a ser muy valiente; así que se levanto lo más rápido, mientras observaba aquella habitación, estaba impresionado por la cantidad de juguetes que lo rodeaban, se sentía en una especie de sueño magnifico y allí sobre el piso estaba el tren que sus padres habían comprado para el, ¿A que hora se lo habían comprado? Realmente no le importo, ni muchos menos le importo que no estuviera, ni en su habitación, ni en su casa.

Lo realmente importante era jugar, así que salió de aquella lujosa cama, volteando a verla, cuando notó que estaba desordenada, él la arreglo un poco y se agacho para empezar a jugar, por algún motivo que el desconocía el tren ya se encontraba en marcha, la verdad no le importaban aquellas cosas, su traviesa mente estaba enfocada en jugar, así que con gran alegría empezó a jugar.

A los pocos segundos escucho que una puerta se cerraba, se impresionó y se asustó, en ese instante, con su cabeza empezó a subir lentamente hacia aquella puerta, enfocando sus ojos lentamente, en cada pequeño detalle que se alzaba ante él, cuando por fin termino de subir su cabeza; vio a un pequeño, inmediatamente se relajo, sonriendo tímidamente mientras volvía a centrar su atención en el tren.

De pronto escucho un ¿Qué haces?, sin ni siquiera alzar sus ojos de aquel esplendido juego dijo irónicamente -Cepillándome mis dientes, ¿No vez? Hn-, se rió mientras seguía concentrado en aquel juego, de pronto el tren poco a poco se detuvo y alzando rápidamente su mirada y ya mas tranquilo de lo que estaba frente a él; vio al pequeño niño con el control* en sus pequeñas manos, y le dijo -¿Qué haces hn?-, y el muchacho le respondió -Lo que pasa es que ya me aburrí de este juego y ya no quiero jugarlo así que lo apague-.

Deidara muy furioso empezó a gritar -¿Por qué lo haces hn?, después de todo es mi juego-, el niño alzo de nuevo aquella ceja traviesa y le dijo -¿Tu juego?-, Deidara se paro al lado de aquel niño, quitándole de sus pequeñas manos el juego; mientras decía enfatizando sus ultimas palabras, -Si mío_- _Itachi al ver la reacción de ese pequeño se paro al lado de él y le dijo -es mío_-_ y le arrebato nuevamente aquel control.

Al pequeño Deidara sus ojos se le llenaron de pequeñas lágrimas y empezó a gritar -Mío, mío, mío, mío, hn- mientras que; con sus pequeñas manos le pegaba y poco a poco alzo su voz y de un momento a otro estaba gritando y golpeando al otro, el pequeño Itachi enfurecido salió de allí, con el control en su mano; mientras un desesperado Deidara al darse cuenta que era ignorado decidió seguirlo mientras seguía gritando -Mío- y corriendo detrás de aquel niño que le había robado su juego sin razón aparente.

Itachi no podía soportar los gritos de aquel niño, simplemente se sentía muy enfadado, ¿Por qué de repente aquel niño lo golpeaba y le gritaba?, quería terminar rápido con aquel dolor de cabeza, así que sin prestarle mucha atención a los gritos del pequeño niño; del cual no conocía su nombre, se dirigió hacia donde los padres de aquel niño para poder solucionar aquel problema.

Tan rápido como sus pequeños pies le permitieron llegó hasta su "fiesta" de cumpleaños, la mayoría de las personas no las conocía y realmente no quería conocerlas, sus ojos no prestaban atención a lo que lo rodeaban, la verdad es que solo estaban enfocados en buscar a los padres de un problema cada vez más ruidoso.

Cuando al fin sus ojos divisaron a la solución de su pequeño problema sonrió de manera casi inconsciente y cuando se percató de esto, inmediatamente cambió su expresión a la que normalmente llevaba, así que con toda la elegancia y porte que conocía se dirigió hacia donde estaban ellos y aún más tenía que aparentar; ya que esas personas estaban hablando con sus padres, en ese instante; desistió de la idea de armar un gran problema por algo tan insignificante, cuando se volteo dispuesto a olvidar sus problemas; vio como su pequeño problema se acercaba y en ese momento como en ninguno otro, sintió miedo.

Deidara había tratado de alcanzar al causante de su tristeza, pero de tanto llorar, su vista se había vuelto borrosa, y cuando se detuvo a limpiar sus lágrimas el pequeño al cual seguía; ya no estaba a su alcance visual, en ese momento sintió pánico, ya que realmente no sabia en donde estaba, y se había perdido.

Él pensaba que su casa era realmente grande, pero se arrepintió al ver en la casa en la cual estaba, su casa parecía una habitación, al lado de tan lujosa mansión, había puertas y más puertas que iban a lo largo de los pasillos y cada vez que entraba en una de ellas, en donde pensaba que era la salida, se encontraba en una especie de callejón sin salida, ahora no sólo estaba furioso por su tan ansiado juguete robado, sino que ahora estaba asustado, perdido, y con hambre.

En ese momento se sintió en un laberinto sin salida y ahora en ese momento hizo lo único que podía hacer, llorar, se arrodillo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de más y más lágrimas y se tapaba sus ojos con sus manitas y sin poder evitarlo se sintió vulnerable y confundido; ya que eran tantas las emociones que en ese momento lo invadían, que no sabía por cual reaccionar.

De pronto en su hombro, sintió una mano ajena, en ese momento sintió terror, abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras dejaba de llorar y apartaba sus manitas de sus ojos y poco a poco subió su cabecita y girando hacia atrás vio a uno de los ayudantes el con una gran sonrisa de amabilidad le dijo -¿Puedo ayudarte?- Deidara inmediatamente se paro y haciendo un signo de afirmación con la cabeza le respondió, aquel hombre lo guió hasta el jardín.

Estaba lleno de personas que ni conocía y había muy pocos niños sintió una atmósfera de tensión sobre su pequeño cuerpo, empezó a recorrer con su pequeña vista para haber si encontraba al culpable de su situación, de pronto fue que lo vio estaba caminando hacia donde estaban sus padres, pero de un momento a otro se paro en seco se dio la vuelta y levanto la mirada, cruzando la vista con el; en ese momento volvió a sentir ira y sus ojos nuevamente se le llenaron de lágrimas y tomo todo el aire que pudo y gritando dijo -¡Mamá! Hn-.

Los ojos de Kushina en ese momento se abrieron de sorpresa, volteó lentamente al pequeño que había soltado semejante grito y que conocía como su hijo; Sin prestarle demasiada atención a todo aquello que la rodeaba fue corriendo al alcance de aquella personita que le quitaba el sueño.

De pronto con frases entrecortadas el pequeño dijo -Emm…Este… nino… me… lobo… mi ...tutete..Mmm... hn..- kushina con una mueca de interrogación no sabía a lo que se refería su pequeño retoño, vio como él apuntaba hacia lo desconocido así que ella lentamente fue dirigiendo su vista cuando vi a aquel que causo el sufrimiento se su hijo quedo impresionada ya que solo veía el miedo que en aquellos ojos se dibujaba y que iba directamente a parar a los ojos de aquel a al que llamaba padre, ella lentamente se fue dirigiendo hacia aquel, el cual no despegaba de su vista al que le dio la vida; al llegar a su destino fue bajando a su hijo mientras lo ponía suavemente y le decía:

-¿Porque dices que este pequeño robo tu juguete?- Pregunto Kushina con suave voz

-El… me…. Lobo…Mi…Tlen- decía Deidara mientras seguía llorando

-No es así, el tren que tu pensabas que era para ti; en realidad era para el-Respondió con una gran sonrisa

-Y… Poque? Preguntó un ya calmado Deidara

-Es el cumpleaños de él -Comentaba Kushina; mientras lo señalaba- Y ese tren es un regalo de cumpleaños.

-Pelo… yo… lo… escoti… pala… mi-El pequeño Deidara ya había terminado de llorar; pero aun así habían rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Ciento que hubieras pensado así, pero tienes que entender que no todo lo que compramos es para ti; exclamó Kushina, mientras con un gesto suave, le seco las lágrimas a su pequeño hijo

-Entendo…- Respondió Deidara ya más calmado

-Ahora pídele perdón al… joven-Exclamó Kushina con un toque de miedo en su voz

-Lo tento; respondió Deidara mientras alargaba su mano en son de paz y decía, me lamo leilara

Como todo un caballero que el era, le acepto la disculpa mientras le devolvía el saludo y dijo: -Me llamo Itachi-

Después de aquella pelea, los pequeños se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la habitación, de la cual habían salido minutos antes; mientras Kushina volvió al lado de su esposo, viendo disimuladamente como Fugaku le mando una mirada de reproche tanto a ella como a su esposo y murmuro -Los padres de hoy en día- y aquel hombre dirigió su mirada, hacia donde antes había desaparecido su hijo; poniendo una mueca de disgusto, pensando en el castigo que debía recibir su hijo por tal escándalo.

**Continuara...**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

*(MIGUEL DE UNAMUNO)

*Un robot sin emociones totalmente frio e inexpresivo, aunque esta expresión no este bien dicha en mi fic ya que aun no existían los robots… creo :p

*_ nunca me odie tanto como cuando escribí esta frase aghhhhh _·

*Ps cuando uno tiene la boca llena y le preguntan algo jejeje


	4. Sabes te amamos

_Esta parte es un poco complicada, en serio, hasta yo me confundí XD, en fin_

_*Aclaraciones_

_-Diálogo-_

_"pensamientos"_

_Ahora viene la parte para mi, complicada._

_ -Este es un diálogo y la historia continúa después del guión-_

_-Este es la historia y los pensamientos o palabras de las personas siguen después del guión y el punto (En el caso de la "amena charla")-._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

.

**Sabes...Te amamos**

**Escrito por yingyang0401**

.

"Una mentira es como una bola de nieve; cuanto mas tiempo se la hace rodar, mas grande se vuelve"*

_14 de Septiembre de 1873_

Deidara POV

Mis padres se habían vestido con sus ropas negras mientras yo seguía enfocado en mi lectura; de pronto, siento como ellos están peleando; es la primera vez que los escucho pelear, me asusto y pienso lo peor. De un momento a otro veo como mis padres habían interrumpido a mi habitación, hace ya mucho había abandonado mi lectura por poner atención a lo que ellos tanto hablaban.

Veo que mi madre se acerca con temor mientras mi padre hace lo mismo mientras ella me dice -Deidara sabes que te amamos, verdad-

Yo afirmo con mi cabeza temiendo que ellos quieran separarse siempre me han parecido la pareja perfecta, porque justo ahora se quieren separar, me siento en medio de una discusión la cual puede tomar las riendas de mi destino, mi madre suspira mientras mi padre le dice a ella -Es ahora o nunca mi amor-

Ahora si estoy confundido no estaban peleando, entonces que es lo importante que ellos me quieren hablar, me asusto será que me van a enviar a un internado; luego mi madre me queda viendo con sus ojos llenos de amor mientras me dice -Deidara, mi sol tu…-

Se quedó callada mientras giraba su vista la enfocaba en algún punto del suelo vi como miles de lagrimas surcaban su rostro y se mordía levemente su labio-

Mi papá sabia que ella no podía continuar, para ella algo era difícil de decir así que me hablo mientras dirigía mi mirada sobre él -Deidara, lo que tu madre te quiere decir, es…que tu… tu… tu…-

-Yo que hn- digo con mi voz alterada, mientras mis manos se transforman en puños y logro decir -Sea lo que sea, por favor que sea rápido hn-

Mi padre me ve, y mi madre me ve y después ambos se voltean a ver y lo dos al mismo tiempo me dicen -Deidara… tu… eres adoptado-.

Mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas acabo de entender que ellos no son mis verdaderos padres, porque me mintieron así, me levanto mientras salgo corriendo de allí, ahora no se en que creer, lloro y lloro, y grito tanto que muy pronto me quedo sin voz; me arrodillo en el pasto, mientras miles de lagrimas salen de mis ojos, mientras miles de pensamientos empiezan a florecer en mi pequeña cabeza, me siento tan impotente todo este tiempo mi vida ha sido una farsa; ellos nunca me han amado, ellos siempre me mintieron; toda mi vida ha sido una absoluta mentira ya no se que pensar; ¿Qué es verdad? y ¿Qué es mentira? ya no puedo confiar en ellos; porque simplemente, cualquier cosa que ahora me digan, se que ellos pueden manipularla a su antojo.

En ese instante mi corazón siente una fuerte presión aunque mis ojos estaban nublados por las lagrimas de repente solo veo una obscuridad y después no siento nada, absolutamente nada, solo… paz.

Minato POV

Mi pequeño Deidara; estaba tan triste y nosotros también, sinceramente muchas veces quisimos decírselo, pero siempre veíamos sus pequeños ojos azules y nuestras defensas se acababan y nos derretíamos con solo una de ellas y se nos olvidaban todos nuestros problemas y solo veíamos paz. Mi esposa no quería decírselo, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y sabíamos que en algún momento; se lo tendríamos que decir y sinceramente no queríamos esperar mucho más; ya que sabíamos, que mucho mas grande nos odiaría y nunca más nos hablaría.

Ella intento no llorar y yo intenté ser fuerte pero al ver las miles de lágrimas que surcaban sus ojos, sinceramente quede en shock y hasta ahora pude reaccionar; apenas me di cuenta que nuestro hijo no estaba cerca; así que salí corriendo en su búsqueda. Fue en ese momento cuando escuche un grito desgarrador y todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se congelaron en ese instante, así que apenas pude mandar sobre ellos corrí tan rápido que parecía un rayo.

Apenas llegue vi a mi hijo que se desmayaba y caía abruptamente contra el césped, corrí rápido, mientras me cercioraba como estaba, cuando me di cuenta que mi hijo respiraba rápidamente y su pulso poco a poco se apagaba, no tuve tiempo de decirle a mi esposa cuando cogí la carreta y le dije a kakashi que nos llevara rápidamente al hospital, no quería perder a mi hijo, me moriría si algo le pasara.

Rápidamente lo atienden mientras miles de emociones y pensamientos surcan en este momento por mi cerebro; tantas, que no logro ponerlas en orden, sinceramente estoy echo un caos, Kushina debe estar muy preocupada por nosotros dos; ella no había reaccionado cuando me traje a Deidara para el hospital.

Siento que pasan mas de dos horas pero el reloj me demuestra que no han pasado ni dos segundos, la espera se esta haciendo insoportable, mis manos tiemblan mientras camino de un lado a otro sin parar de repente se acerca un doctor y dice -usted es familiar de Deidara- yo asiento suavemente mientras mis pasos se han detenido para prestar total atención a aquel hombre, mientras me dice -su hijo esta fuera de peligro, encontramos que el desmayo fue por estrés y muchas emociones juntas solo déjelo descansar pero el estará bien y mañana podrá volver a casa ya que tengo que hacerle unos cuantos chequeos de rutina-

En ese momento puedo respirar tranquilamente mientras me siento suave y pesadamente en la silla mientras digo –gracias- cruzó mis manos y recargo mi cabeza entre ellas en este momento estoy rezando y agradeciendo que no haya sido peor, de pronto siento un leve toque en mi hombro, levanto suavemente mi cabeza mientras mis manos siguen unidas; pero poco a poco las separo apoyándolas en mis rodillas, mientras suavemente volteo hacia mi izquierda, ya que ese es el lugar de donde han llamado mi atención.

Mis ojos se abren sobremanera al darme cuenta que no es nada más ni nada menos que Fugaku Uchiha, ¿Qué hace el aquí? me paro rápidamente y lo saludo cortésmente mientras una pequeña sonrisa adorna mi rostro, aun así el rostro de él no muestra emoción alguna, me siento nuevamente en el lugar en el que me encontraba y el entendió el mensaje ya que inmediatamente tomo asiento a mi lado y empezamos a hablar

-Buenas tardes señor Fugaku, como ha estado-

-Podría estar mejor-. Me responde de manera fría

- Y eso ¿Qué ha ocurrido en su vida que lo tiene tan acongojado? respondo, ignorando su forma de expresarse.

-Mi esposa… Acaba de morir-. Dice, pero lo veo y su rostro no ha cambiado en nada con aquella confesión.

-Lo lamento muchísimo, no tenia idea de su desventura-. Le digo de la menor forma, no sé que estaría sintiendo, si yo estuviera en su lugar.

-Es algo sin sentido, solo porque usted me ha preguntado, es necesaria mi respuesta-. Me sorprendo de tan fría respuesta.

-Entiendo… Lamento mucho su pérdida y la de Itachi-. No sé que debe sentir el primogénito de aquella relación, pero imagino, que en el fondo, debe estar destrozado.

-Gracias por sus condolencias, pero ahórreselas ya que no son necesarias-. Dijo crueles palabras.

-No entiendo, explíqueme-. Le digo intentando explicarme el ¿Porqué? De aquellas dolorosas palabras.

-Ya hemos hablado demasiado de mí, podemos hablar de otra cosa-. Fue tan rápido el cambio de conversación, que aún me quedaba un mal sabor en la boca.

-No hay nada más importante de que hablar–. Le digo con coraje.

-Por supuesto que si ¿Usted que hace aquí?-. Me preguntó.

-Perdoné mis malos modales pero eso es algo que a usted no le interesa-. Le digo ya fuera de mis cabales.

-Me interesa ya que he contestado todas sus preguntas usted tiene que responderme las mías, acaso nunca ha escuchado hablar de "modales"-. Dice enfatizando la palabra modales.

-Por supuesto pero en estos momentos no me apetece usar los "modales" así que no tengo la necesidad de responderle si yo no lo quiero-. Digo convencido de mis palabras.

-Que falta de educación definitivamente uno demuestra en que partes ha sido criado-. Lo dijo en tono de burla y presunción*

-No es donde uno se ha "criado" como usted esta afirmando, eso no es más que una mala suposición, simplemente no entiendo la razón por la cual usted piensa que la muerte es algo sin sentido; simplemente no puedo ó por todos los medios entender a este hombre, que no me ha demostrado más que frías palabras.

-Hagamos un trato "señor" Minato-. Me dice con sorna* y burla

-Cuál es ese trato "señor" Fugaku-. Le respondo de la misma manera

-Usted me hace una pregunta y yo le respondo y yo hago una pregunta y usted me responde-. Me dice como tramando algo

-Trato-. Le digo mientras estrechamos suavemente nuestras manos, la verdad yo quería saber el porque de su actitud fría y sin sentimientos.

-Trato-. "Le digo mientras estrechamos suavemente nuestras manos; quiero saber los secretos de la "familia perfecta" ya que todos tienen un oscuro secreto y yo lo averiguare para satisfacer mi curiosidad y así reforzar mi idea de que la "familia perfecta" no existe sino en los cuentos de hadas".

-Al haber ya contestado mis dos preguntas anteriores, creo que es mi momento de responder a las suyas-. Le digo, aún con cautela.

-Bien, creo que usted entiende que son los modales; yo pensaba que era demasiado para usted-. Me dice nuevamente, pero esta vez distingo un tono prepotente.

-Y yo creía que el termino amabilidad era demasiado para usted y vea no me he equivocado-*. Le digo con un tono leve de enojo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_*_(MARTÍN LUTERO)

*No sé si es la palabra exacta, como cuando quieren hacerlo sentir inferior a uno, pero no lo logran :P

*Tono irónico con que se dice algo

*La conversación sigue y sigue hasta que Fugaku se entera que Deidi es adoptado, lo siento, pero es que no se me ocurrieron preguntas que ellos pudieron hacerse, sorry U-U


	5. Una dolorosa desición

*Aclaraciones

"pensamientos"

-Diálogo

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**.**

**La muerte es lo único que no podemos controlar**

**.**

_Escrito por yingyang0401_

_._

"El principio mas profundo del carácter humano es el anhelo de ser apreciado"*

15 de Septiembre de 1873

POV Deidara

Me despierto y lo primero que veo es a mii "padre" que yace a mi lado con lágrimas en sus ojos azules, siempre pensé que me parecía a él, que equivocado estaba, escuche un débil –Deidara- de sus labios.

Cuando lo veo con mi entrecejo enfadado, veo que intenta alcanzar mi rubio cabello, pero antes de que logre su objetivo, aparto de mi su mano, en ese momento llega el doctor le da unas cuantas medicinas, a el señor que en ese momento intento hablar pero pronto me doy cuenta que las palabras, no salen de mi garganta, veo con miedo al doctor y el me explica que al gritar tanto me he quedado disfónico*, entiendo por la situación por la que estoy pasando, veo que mi padre sigue en su conversación, yo sólo quiero salir corriendo de allí y encontrar a mis verdaderos padres.

Esa persona que está sentada a mi lado no lo es, y no descansare hasta encontrar a mis verdaderos padres; cuando vuelvo de mis cavilaciones*, veo como aquel sujeto se me queda viendo con una cara llena de preocupación empieza a hablarme mientras miles de músculos se tensan en mi cara, sólo con escuchar su voz siento un gran odio -ya te dieron la salida pero lejos de irnos para un buen lugar, iremos a un velorio-

Mis ojos se abren de par en par, había olvidado completamente que mis abuelos habían muerto hace unos pocos días y ya se acercaba su entierro, pero momento luego el día anterior a que le dieran tan desagradable noticia no habían echo su velorio, y el supuso que mientras estaba en aquel sombrío lugar los habían enterrado, así que empezó a tratar de hablar pero las palabras salían muy difícilmente y dijo -¿Luego mis abuelos, no han sido ya enterrados hn?-, ese personaje al escuchar mi "voz" se alegra sobremanera pero aun así mis sentimientos por aquel personaje no han cambiado en absoluto, aún con una sonrisa impávida* en su rostro me dice -así es, ya los enterramos, pero al velorio al que vamos es al de un… amigo, su esposa acaba de morir por una extraña enfermedad*, el y su hijo han quedado solos así que iremos a darles el sentido pésame*-

En ese momento ciento una inmensa tristeza, ya que me imagino por el dolor que debe estar pasando aquel chico al perder a sus padres, tratare de iniciar una conversación con él.

Después de aquella charla con mi…padre una enfermera llega y me quita todos los cables que tengo en mi cuerpo mientras me da mi ropa, es hora de marcharnos, aquel hombre que dice ser mi padre me da su mano para que la tome, pero yo paso de ella, y sigo mi camino, cuando me doy cuenta que el no está tras de mi, voleo a verlo mientras que una lágrima baja por aquel imperturbable* rostro, pero aún así no quiero dar mi brazo a torcer, así que antes de que él intente alcanzarme sigo mi camino, sólo quiero salir corriendo de allí.

POV Itachi

Mis ojos estaban ya tan cansados de llorar, aún no me podía creer que mi madre muriera, sabia que ella tenia una enfermedad muy rara llamada tuberculosis pero aun así nunca pensé que se fuera a morir por ella, para todo el mundo soy un ser sin alma ni corazón, que no lloro enfrente de todos al saber la noticia, decían que era un ser desalmado, pero apenas me sentía en la oscuridad de mi habitación miles de lagrimas abandonaron mi rostro llorando como nunca en mi vida lo había echo y que como espero nunca volver a hacerlo.

Ya mas calmado veo que encima de mi amplia cama se encuentra un traje que es en su totalidad negro, me desvisto pero mi mirada esta perdida en otra dimensión; en la dimensión en donde la oscuridad de mi corazón, me absorbe día a día como si fuera un agujero negro, me doy cuenta que ya estoy vestido y que me estoy viendo frente a un gran espejo, tengo que bajar a saludar a los que van a velar el cuerpo de mi madre, si antes me sentía solo ahora lo estaré tres veces peor por lo menos antes tenia a mi madre que me leía un cuento todas las noches y ahora no tengo nada.

Cierro pesadamente mis ojos mientras un suspiro sale de mi boca; dicen que un suspiro son las ilusiones que uno pierde y con ellas uno pierde parte de su alma, creo que con este ultimo suspiro se ha perdido totalmente mi alma y ya solo mi cuerpo esta presente, abro mi puerta no sin antes percatarme que no quedo nada de mis lagrimas antes caídas, tomo valor mientras me dirijo hacia el lugar donde ella es velada* se que hasta ahora no ha llegado nadie pero no tardaran, mi cuerpo se tensa al ver el Ferretro* en la mitad de aquella capilla* me dirijo lenta y tímidamente hacia aquel objeto que contenía a mi madre, estaba a punto de llegar cuando mis pies y músculos se negaron a seguir caminando hacia ese lugar, sabia que no tenia el valor para ver a mi madre en ese estado era mucho; la recordaría como la amorosa mujer que lo crio, y que siempre llevaba en su rostro una sonrisa angelical, así que con la misma velocidad que había llegado a ese puno me devolví sobre mis pasos llegando lentamente hasta una silla y me sentaba en ella mientras mis ojos no dejaban de ver aquel Ferreto.

Muy pronto sentí como golpeaban en la mansión y de inmediato supe que la gente empezaría a llegar mientras me daban su sentido pésame, así que me erguí sobre la silla mientras en mis ojos se perdía toda luz de esperanza, empezaron a llegar tanto familiares como amigos, mi padre hacia muy pocos minutos me había alcanzado y me había sentado junto a el así que ambos recibíamos el sentido pésame al mismo tiempo mientras respondíamos con una asentamiento en forma de gracias, ya casi todos habían llegado y la ceremonia estaba apunto de empezar cuando una ultima vez se escucho el golpe en aquella puerta de madera no me interesaba quien mas irrumpía a mi mansión solo quería salir corriendo de allí y sentarme a llorar en mi cama donde nadie se enterara, observe de reojo a mi padre mientras veía las manecillas del reloj* que estaba colgado en aquella habitación, estaba impaciente, pero los segundos pasaban demasiado lento, tanto que hasta me parecía irreal sentí como los pasos se detenían frente a nosotros me enfoque en aquellas personas que estaban paradas frente a mi hacia mucho tiempo que no los veía, ya habían sido 5 años desde el incidente con su hijo.

Minato nos extendía la mano mientras nos decía -Mi sentido pésame- estrechándola contra la de mi padre y posteriormente con la mía; mis ojos se concentraron en los de Kushina todavía se veía paz, valor y amor en ellos, los perdí de vista ya que ella se agacho mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia diciendo -Mi sentido pésame-, los dos nos agachamos al mismo tiempo, mientras mis ojos se posaron en unos pies pequeños que se escondían atrás de su madre, me levante como por impulso, mientras veía como ella se había volteado mientras le hablaba a la persona que estaba tras ella y le decía algo que no logre entender, vi como un pequeño de 8 años aparecía atrás de ellos se parecía mucho a su padre, se acerco a nosotros mientras volteaba a ver a su madre mientras ella afirmaba lentamente, se giro nuevamente hacia nosotros y con un poco de esfuerzo dijo -Mi sentido pésame hn- mientras levantaba su mano para estrecharla con la de mi padre, gire disimuladamente mis ojos para ver la reacción de mi padre y vi que en sus ojos se reflejaba un poco de ira, centre mi atención de nuevo en aquel niño que estrechaba con suavidad la mano de mi padre, mientras la alejaba de el con incomodidad, bajo su mano mecánicamente mientras se giraba hacia mi mientras que con la misma dificultad me dijo lo mismo que a mi padre -Mi sentido pésame hn-, mientras levantaba nuevamente su mano y yo le correspondí el saludo, observe a mi padre mientras hacia esta acción y pude ver mas furia en su rostro, lentamente volví mi atención hacia el mientras alejábamos nuestras manos, y el pequeño se dirigió de nuevo hacia donde sus padres estaban y se fueron de allí hasta el Ferreto, mientras su padres observaban el cuerpo de mi madre el niño se sentaba en un silla muy alejadas de allí, sus padres lo observaron mientras fueron a sentarse al lado de aquel niño.

De pronto sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, me gire hacia donde había sentido aquella caricia y vi que es mi padre agarrándome de mi hombro mientras me hace una seña con su dedo para que me acerque a él, me acerco tímidamente y con algo de temor el se acerca a mi mientras me dice en mi oído -No quiero que alguna vez te juntes con aquel chiquillo, esta prohibido me entiendes-, yo me aleje, con mi mirada llena de incredulidad pero en mi rostro eso no se refleja mientras que con mi cabeza asiento lentamente mientras el dice un -que bien- en un imperceptible susurro, no entendí en ese momento porque de repente mi padre me prohibió hacer eso, pero sentí por primera vez aunque fuera algo loco, que era apreciado por mi padre.

Ello despejo de dudas mi cabeza y proponiéndome jamás hablar con aquel chico, si aquello hacia feliz a mi padre, yo con mucho gusto le haría caso, voltee nuevamente hacia aquella familia y por primera vez tenia el boleto hacia la felicidad y si era alejarme de ellos lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Era la primera vez que papá me tenía en cuenta para algo y tan solo con esas cortas palabras me sentí flotando hacia la aceptación total por parte de él; la misa se fue dando como decía el protocolo pero lejos de estar en ese doloroso momento no podía dejar de pensar en la dicha que en ese momento me embargaba ya terminada el velorio* salimos de allí hacia el cementerio, vi disimuladamente a aquel que no se había dado cuenta me había traído dicha en tan solo unos segundos, vi como su madre le decía algo mientras el formaba una mueca de fastidio y miraba a su madre con una cara de "debo hacerlo" mientras ella asentía y sonreía, esa sonrisa me traía recuerdos de mi madre y en ese momento el dolor fue opacando la dicha por ser aceptado por mi padre, quite mi mirada de ellos mientras miles de lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, mi padre se dio cuenta de eso y me dijo -se un hombre, los hombres no lloran, me estas haciendo quedar en ridículo-.

Cuando escuche esas crueles palabras sentí aun mas tristeza, pero lejos de llorar empecé a darme cuenta que prefería mil veces ser aceptado por la sociedad y por mi padre que ser "yo", así que antes de pensarlo mis ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad, cuando llegamos al sitio en donde iba a ser enterrada, todo el mundo comenzó a llorar excepto mi padre y yo, de pronto sentí que alguien me tocaba mi hombro llamando mi atención, cuando voltee unos grandes ojos azules me miraban, mientras que me decía -debe ser doloroso perder a tu madre a tan corta edad hn-

Lo aleje de mi con un manotazo, mientras le decía -Eso a usted no le importa, así que limítese a estar lo más lejos que pueda de mi-, vi como abría sus ojos a más no poder, mientras después cambiaba su cara a una de ira y volteaba a ver a su madre y luego a mi, y dijo -yo solo intentaba ser amable hn-, sonreí cínicamente mientras le decía -lo haces porque tu madre te obligo-

Esta vez se empezó a alejar de mi mientras me decía en una voz muy sutil -eso no es cierto hn- y volvía al lado de su madre me miro con rabia y luego dejo de observarme en ese momento sentí que algo aun mas fuerte que la perdida de mi madre apretaba mi corazón pero realmente no me importo, desde ese momento iba a ser el perfecto hijo, ya lo demás me importaba un comino*

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_*_(WILLIAM JAMES)

*Afónico: a=sin, fono=voz, muchas personas se equivocan ya que cuando están roncos se le llama es disfónico (mi hermano me lo explico :3) disfónico es la distorsión de la voz

*Cavilaciones=pensamientos

*Impávida: imperturbable, que nada ni nadie podría sacársela del rostro

*No se si la tuberculosis era extraña o no en esa época y no se si ya habían encontrado su cura

*El sentido pésame es cuando las personas que nunca has visto en toda tu vida se acercan a ti y dicen que lamentan mucho tu pérdida

*Imperturbable. Que no se molesta ante nada

*Velada: mmm no se si este termino este bn dicho, en mi país ese termino se utiliza para cuando las personas se mueren y las llevan a un lugar especial antes de que los entierren

*Ferretro: ataúd…. Creo :P

*Capilla: antes en las casas se llevaban a cabo la velación de los cuerpos y tenían un lugar especial para esto, como una mini iglesia, en los hospitales hay muchos de estos que es donde se reza para la salud de los enfermos.

Pues no se si ya existían en esa época los relojes, supongo que si.

*Velorio: en donde se velan a las personas

*Comino: en mi país esta expresión se utiliza para decir que no le importa nada


	6. El hilo rojo del destino

*Aclaraciones

"Pensamientos"

-Diálogo-

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**.**

**El hilo rojo del destino**

**.**

_Escrito por yingyang0401_

"De todos los bienes que pueda perder un pueblo, ninguno como el de la libertad"

Febrero 2 del 1881*

En estas hermosas tierras, dónde todos vivían con temor, nadie podía ser feliz ya que tenían miedo de las criaturas míticas que habitaban la noche; ya que según decían las malas lenguas, por allí rondaban toda clase de monstruos y brujas; en medio de esas oscuras calles, a las que nadie quería entrar.

Habían perdido hace mucho tiempo la libertad, pero a ellos no les importaba, no hace mucho tiempo llego al mando Fugaku uchiha, que puso unas cuantas leyes y los que las incumplieran arderían en el fuego de la hoguera, frente a miles de personas que se persignaban para alejar de ellos el odio y el pecado, sin saber que los verdaderos pecadores eran ellos.

No muy lejos de allí se encontraba un chico de ojos tan azules, que el que los viera los compararía con el cielo y esos ojos reflejaban pureza y decisión. Estaba apunto de entrar a la universidad de Konoha para estudiar bellas artes, en donde estudiaban los más grandes pintores y escultores que el desconocía, ya que quería abrir los ojos a los nuevos horizontes que frente a el se dibujaban.

Estaba realmente emocionado ya quería saber mucho más; su cerebro estaba ansioso por la nueva información que recibiría y cuando fuera el momento también ser famoso, salió de sus pensamientos mientras que con un nuevo propósito en la vida emprendió su camino a lo que seria, el resto de ella.

Camino lentamente hasta donde aguardaba el carruaje y al lado de el estaban sus padres con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, poco a poco; con su crecimiento comprendió; que aunque no fueran sus padres biológicos, ellos lo amaban como tales, así que una imperceptible sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Se dirigió hacia ellos mientras dejaba sus maletas en el frio suelo* ya que aquella universidad tenia un edificio en donde se alojaban todos los estudiantes y más siendo un viaje de tres días en carroza solo podía verlos al finalizar su año escolar, se acerco rápidamente mientras los abrazaba y les decía -Madre, padre los extrañare mucho hm-

A su madre sus ojos se le llenaron de miles de lagrimas, pero sabia que tenia que dejarlo ir ya que el tenia que empezar su vida; definitivamente esa era la peor parte de ser madre, ver partir a tu hijo pero sabes que el siempre regresara a ti, su padre en cambio mantenía en su rostro una gran sonrisa y le decía mientras le revolvía el cabello -Cuídate hijo, espero que no cometas tantas travesuras-

Deidara se sonrojo y asintió levemente luego su madre aun con lagrimas en sus ojos le dijo -Espero que encuentres una gran chica y que seas feliz con ella, sabes que te deseamos lo mejor- Deidara se emociono por las palabras de sus padres sentía como un leve calor inundaba su frágil corazón, ya que hace mas de seis años le encontraron una patología cardíaca no muy grave, y de pronto de sus ojos empezaron a brotar un millar de lagrimas mientras hacia mas fuerte su abrazo; no quería soltar a sus padres sentía que nunca mas los volvería a ver, pero el sabia que siempre los vería en navidad su época favorita del año.

Deidara fue soltándolo mientras se limpiaba suavemente sus lágrimas, volvió a recoger su maleta y luego subió a la carroza que lo llevaría a su destino, muy pronto la carroza empezó a andar, Deidara saco su cabeza mientras que agitaba su mano fervientemente mientras la carroza se alejaba y sus padres hacían la, misma acción a partir de ese momento todo iba a cambiar.

En otro lado de ese gran país, se encontraba un chico de cabello tan negro como las noches a las cuales el mundo tenía pavor, se encontraba empacando limpia y ordenadamente su maleta, ya que se dirigía para la universidad konoha por un año más de estudio, ya casi terminaría con su carrera de economía y por fin vería la cara de orgullo por parte de su padre, a él no le importaba sacrificar su propia felicidad con tal que su padre lo reconociera.

Había dejado atrás su sueño de ser chef que era lo que más le apasionaba; en el momento en el cual escucho decir a su padre que le encantaría que su hijo estudiara economía como el. En ese momento decidió renunciar a aquello que lo apasionaba solo para ser reconocido por su padre, a veces sentía como en su estomago se le formaban agrieras solo con ver las materias que ese año le tocaban; pero al ver la cara de orgullo de su padre inmediatamente perdía ese mal sabor de boca y se esmeraba muchísimo más por pasarlas.

Ese año no era la excepción cuando leía su cabeza a veces le daba vueltas pero prefería dejar eso atrás y continuar por ese camino, lentamente termino de alistar su maleta mientras bajaba al encuentro de su carroza, ese viaje le era eterno exactamente tres días a carroza pero cuando regresaba a casa y encontraba a su padre con una imperceptible sonrisa de orgullo sabia todo su esfuerzo no había sido en vano.

Sabia que su padre no se iba a despedir de el ya que tenia mucho trabajo como el alcalde de Konoha y todo parecía indicar que lo volverían a elegir, así que se subió a la carroza mientras miraba como se alejaba su casa, esperaba poder llegar pronto a su universidad y acabar con esa tortura de una vez por todas, se debía tranquilizar ya que faltaban 3 años para acabarla, así que tenia que sufrir con la desdicha de estudiar algo que no le gustaba y luego ejercer en esa profesión, cerro lentamente sus ojos mientras el sueño lo vencía.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sospechaba es que a partir de ese día su vida iba a cambiar para siempre.

Lentamente Deidara se fue bajando de aquella carroza y se desperezo ya que venia muy cansado y con todo su cuerpo adolorido pero aun así a él no le importaba ya estaba cada vez mas cerca de lograr su tan anhelado sueño de ser artista y nadie se lo iba a quitar de los dedos.

Pero lo que él no sabia es que las palabras tienen poder y cuando uno más anhela algo es mucho más fácil que se evapore; como el alcohol etílico*; él, ayudado por kakashi fue bajando aquellas pertenencias de aquella carroza, aunque muchas veces este le repitiera que era el trabajo de él, pero aún así Deidara hacia de oídos sordos ya que no quería darle todas sus quehaceres al peliplata así que cavando de desempacar, Deidara se dirigió para su cuarto.

Lo que él no sabia era que estos eran compartidos y que podía quedar con cualquier persona que estudiara en aquel campus no importaba su carrera, el peliplata ayudo a Deidara ya que este traía demasiadas cosas a llevarlas a su nueva habitación, a él le había tocado la habitación 459* en el bloque Akatsuki, así que con mapa en mano se dirigió a ese lugar.

Al fin luego de buscar por horas su anhelado cuarto llego a este, con la llave que él tenia en su posesión abrió lentamente aquella puerta, cuando hizo esta acción se sorprendió al encontrar otra cama, pero no le dio importancia fue fijándose en todos los detalles que tenia pero se dio cuenta que este era muy lúgubre a comparación de su actual habitación, llena de sus pinturas y extrañas esculturas, con posters pegados en su pared y en su puerta un "peligro alto voltaje", las paredes de su habitación eran de un azul rey y un negro con nubes rojas, el mismo lo diseño, pero aquella "pocilga"* en la que se encontraba no tenia ni comparación con su tan amoldada habitación, aquella no tenían color alguno sus paredes eran totalmente blancas como las de un hospital y aquel piso era tan limpio que hasta podría comer en el, aquella habitación contaba con un baño, Deidara dejo sus cosas botándolas y dejándolas en donde sea que hayan caído, asomo un poco su cabeza pero paso de Guatemala a Guatepeor*; el baño no tenia ni siquiera agua caliente, y la regadera* estaba sin cortina*, y este baño parecía mas de una cárcel que de una prestigiada universidad.

Tendría que hacer algunos cambios, pero nuevamente dirigió su mirada hacia la cama extra que adornaba la habitación se pregunto si aquellas habitaciones eran compartidas, pero salió de su ensoñación ya que tenia que ir a la dirección para informarle a su nueva directora su llegada y preguntarle las reglas de aquella universidad; así que salió de aquel deprimente lugar para anunciar su nueva llegada, fue recorriendo aquellos pasillos perdiéndose muchas veces y tratando de encontrar su lugar de destino, muchas veces se había perdido cuando era pequeño no podía creer que todavía tuviera esa extraña manía; salió de su ensoñación cuando vio a un chico pelirrojo caminando despreocupadamente por los pasillos, así fue corriendo hacia aquel extraño sujeto hasta que se puso delante de este impidiéndole su caminata, su rápida carrera lo había dejado exhausto así que estaba respirando entrecortadamente mientras intentaba formular una oración, la cual tan extraño personaje no podía entender, Deidara dándose cuenta de este levanto su mano en señal de espera para que su salvador no se fuese de allí mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración*.

Su corto pelo rubio se movía por cada respiración que este hacia tratando de calmar su respiración, su vista estaba clavada en el piso así que lo único que podía ver aquel chico pelirrojo era un chico frente a el impidiéndole su travesía, cuando Deidara se calmo, levanto su rostro viendo directamente a aquel salvador mientras una sutil sonrisa adornaba su rostro dijo -Lo siento mucho hn-

-Esta bien ¿Qué necesitas?- respondió aquel misterioso chico que se encontraba frente a él.

-Necesito saber en donde queda la dirección hn- dijo Deidara xon un poco de temor, por sus palabras usadas.

-Claro, yo también me dirigía para allá- Lejos de molestarse por sus palabras, el chico respondió con amabilidad.

-¡En serio! y ¿Me podrías llevar por favor? Hn- Dijo esperanzado.

-Por supuesto, sígueme- Dijo aquél chico, mientras seguía su camino rodeando a Deidara.

-Ah por cierto mi nombre es Deidara hn- Dijo sintiéndose torpe por no haber presentado antes.

-Y el mío es Sasori un gusto- Decía mientras acercaba su mano saludándose así con un apretón de manos.

Sasori y Deidara, se dirigieron lentamente hacia la sala de la directora, que no se encontraba muy lejos de donde Deidara estaba buscando, así que dándose cuenta de esto, él empezó a reír sutilmente, pero al ver la cara de sorpresa de aquel nuevo amigo que lo acompañaba callo.

Entraron juntos, luego de hablar con Tsunade, Sasori invito a su nuevo amigo a su habitación, pero Deidara estaba realmente cansado, así que rechazo su oferta, un grave error, como siempre Deidara terminó en un lugar al cual no conocía.

Ya era la tercera vez que se perdía, *a lo lejos vio a unos cuantos chicos pero en vez de ir en su búsqueda sus pies se giraron y empezaron a correr en una dirección distinta, no entendía porque estaba haciendo eso, pero sentía la extraña necesidad de salir huyendo de aquel lugar, corría tan rápido que sentía que sus pies iban a desfallecer, realmente no le estaba prestando atención al camino que se alzaba frente a el sino que sus ojos solo se enfrascaban en el frio suelo, de repente choco contra algo o alguien así que cayó sentado sobre el suelo, pero aun así sentía el miedo que corría por sus venas.

Alzo su vista y abrió sus ojos como platos al percatarse que frente a el estaba uno de los muchachos a los cuales antes le iba a pedir indicaciones, pero ese muchacho, lejos de estar enojado por que él lo choco accidentalmente, tenia en su cara una sonrisa cínica y llena de satisfacción.

Deidara nuevamente se levanto, pero antes de seguir su camino, sintió como de repente le apretaban su brazo, deteniendo así su intento de fuga, el chico lo jalaba a rastras mientras Deidara intentaba con todas sus fuerzas salir de aquel agarre, de pronto sintió aún mas fuerza sobre él; mientras lo tiraba a un rincón con una fuerza descomunal.

Los ojos azules de Deidara estaban totalmente absortos; mientras miraba con miedo que aquellos de los que intentaba inútilmente escapar, se encontraban frente a él con una mirada de ¿Deseo? Porque lo veían de aquella forma.

Lentamente su captor fue acercándose a el mientras los otros cuatro repetían esa acción, Deidara intentaba moverse pero el miedo lo tenia totalmente paralizado y por más que le mandara a su cuerpo moverse, este simplemente no reaccionaba a sus ordenes, vio que uno de sus captores tenia en su mano izquierda una cuerda, mientras otro de ellos tenia una especie de esparadrapo*, y otro de ellos se estaba quitando lentamente el cinturón* que sostenía su pantalón, y el que lo había llegado a aquel extraño lugar ya se encontraba sin camisa mientras caminaba lentamente con una cara llena de pasión hacia él.

Deidara no entendía el por qué de las acciones de aquellos chicos, pero no quería quedarse allí para averiguarlo, así que pudo moverse a pesar del miedo intentando correr, al ver la acción de este, uno de sus captores corrió tras él alcanzándolo al instante y agarrando nuevamente su brazo haciéndole mucho daño y volviéndolo a lanzar a la esquina de la cual había escapado; Deidara era realmente rápido así que se impresiono que aquel chico lo alcanzara tan rápido, o es que por causa del miedo sus músculos no reaccionaban como antes, así que cogió sus piernas mientras se hacia un ovillo*, y ponía su cara entre ellas, realmente no podía creer que se había rendido tan rápido, y empezó a llorar simplemente no sabía lo que esos chicos intentaban hacer con él, pero su miedo era tal que no podía realizar otra absurda acción.

Pero luego de varios minutos aun no había pasado nada, así que asustado por lo que fuera que le sucediera a aquellos chicos, ya que pensaba que ellos, sólo estaban esperando que levantara la cara, para ver todo lo que estuvieran pasando por su sucias mentes, lejos de ver un escenario listo para su tortura como en un Hostal*, lo que vio lo dejo atónito, frente a el estaban aquellos chicos tirados totalmente inconsciente, mientras un chico de cabellos negros sostenía en sus manos un tubo de metal y respiraba agitadamente mientras por su ceja izquierda salía un poco de sangre, Deidara se quedó en shock al momento de ver aquellos ojos que parecían una obra de arte y si por el fuera los retrataría en ese mismo instante, aún estaba en shock cuando aquel chico se fue acercando lentamente a el mientras decía un-¿Estas bien?-, y le extendió su mano para levantarse pero antes de darse cuenta se desmayo cayendo estrepitosamente sobre el frió suelo, mientras que su corazón nuevamente le empezó a fallar.

Itachi apenas dejo su hogar, se preguntó con quien le tocaría este año el compartir habitación, ya que anteriormente, había pedido como favor especial a la directora Tsunade el compartir habitación con su futura esposa, pero la gente al ver esto empezó a crear rumores de la impureza de aquella chica por ya estar viviendo con él, así que el pensando lo mejor para ella (en realidad para su posición y la de su padre), decidió no insistir de nuevo con aquella petición, el quería mucho a Konan como si fuera su hermana, pero realmente no la amaba, pero en el momento en que su padre le dijo que podría ser una buena esposa puso irremediablemente sus ojos sobre ella, sólo para agradar así a su padre, así que después de tres años* siendo novios no iban a estar en la misma habitación, esto lo perturbaba un poco, lentamente fue llegando a su universidad mientras el bajaba e Iruka le dijo que no se preocupara que fuera a ver a la directora Tsunade para informarle de su llegada, pero lejos de hacerle caso lo ayudó con una de sus maletas dirigiéndose hacia su nueva habitación.

Poco a poco fue abriendo el sobre que contenía el numero de su habitación y el lugar donde esta se encontraba ya que existían 2 edificios, a el siempre le tocaba en el edificio Akatsuki y el otro edificio era el de Biju´s ya que en esta usualmente se hospedaban las mujeres, vio el numero de su habitación y era el número 459 en el edificio Akatsuki, así que llego finalmente a su habitación realmente quedaba muy lejos de allí, y le tocaba subir miles de escaleras, para llegar a esta*, gracias a Dios que llego a su habitación realmente quería descansar; fue abriendo su habitación, tan lúgubre como siempre a veces se preguntaba si es que entraba a su habitación o a un hospital.

Entro y lo primero que sus ojos captaron fue que en el suelo había una enorme pila de materiales de arte*, y miles de cosas botadas por aquel piso que, se suponía; debería estar limpio, así que supuso que era de su nuevo compañero, así que fue dejando suavemente sus pertenencias sobre su "mullida cama" mientras pasaba a través de aquellos obstáculos dejados en el suelo.

Luego de ordenar sus cosas y antes de desempacar fue en búsqueda de la directora para informarle de su llegada, así que se dirigió hacia la dirección y hablo con ella no mas de 5 minutos el realmente era un hombre de muy pocas palabras*, se estaba dirigiendo hacia su habitación y para conocer a su nuevo dolor de cabeza, y aunque solamente había visto sus pertenencias por el modo que este las había dejado deliberadamente sobre el suelo; intuyó que era un chico realmente muy desordenado.

Estaba caminando absorto en su propios pensamientos cuando a lo lejos vio a un chico que era arrastrado hacia un deposito no muy lejos de allí, vio que aquel se trataba de zafar del agarre de aquel que lo tiraba salvajemente, mientras que delante de ellos habían otros tres chicos mas entrando al lugar donde el secuestrador estaba llevando a aquel chico, inmediatamente su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y noto que nada bueno estaba por pasar, así que lejos de ir a su nuevo dormitorio fue a ayudar a aquel chico.

Cuando estuvo enfrente de aquel cobertizo empezó a escuchar miles de golpes, gritos y risas, y luego un silencio, reacciono tan rápido como pudo y cuando entro vio que esos chicos estaban enfrente de aquel desprotegido hombre que se encontraba en una esquina llorando silenciosamente, mientras ellos sonreían con una cara de lujuria, uno de ellos se encontraba sin camisa mientras que el otro estaba abriendo suavemente los botones de su pantalón, otro de ellos se estaba acercando con una cuerda mientras que otro, se encontraba listo para amarrar su boca con un extraño objeto.

Sus ojos fueron buscando algo para golpearlos, cuando a lo lejos diviso un tubo de acero, se dirigió hacia él sin hacer ningún ruido y tomándolo entre sus manos, fue lentamente hacia donde aquellos bastardos; ya que no tenia una palabra para describirlos mejor; golpeó al primero y tan rápido como pudo a los siguientes cuando se dió cuenta ya solo estaba el con aquel muchacho llorando en un rincón.

Supuso que estaba en un shock tan grande que ni siquiera escucho la pelea que se había formado; lentamente vio como aquel chico levantaba su cara llena de lágrimas mientras miles de lagrimas aun recorrían su cara, aquel chico estaba viendo hacia todos lados, mientras Itachi se tranquilizaba y le decía -Estas bien- Deidara estaba absorto y cuando lo miro directamente a sus ojos, sintió como si de repente todo el tiempo y el espacio se hubieran detenido en ese instante, poco a poco fue acercándose lentamente a aquel chico sin despegar de su vista aquellos dos ojos azules como el cielo, y cuando llego a su lado extendió la mano para que este pudiera tomarla.

Pero de repente vio como los ojos de aquel se ensombrecían y se desmayaba, Itachi no pudo reaccionar rápidamente y fue muy tarde ya que esta había caído duramente contra el frió suelo, cuando se acerco para saber si estaba bien se percato que poco a poco aquel chico que no había conocido sino hace 5 minutos dejaba lentamente de respirar; asustado Itachi lo levanto del frió suelo y dando gracias a Dios que la enfermería se encontraba a solo unos cuantos pasos de allí; corrió como nunca antes lo había echo, el camino estaba totalmente solo, así que fue mucho más fácil llegar a su destino sin toparse con nadie que le preguntara por su extraña acción, sinceramente el tampoco lo entendía.

Llego hacia la enfermería y al ver a Shisune allí la llamo con un grito que hizo que los vidrios de aquel lugar se estremecieran, rápidamente lo acostó en aquella camilla, mientras ella le dijo que saliera de aquel cuarto ya que al parecer aquel muchacho estaba sufriendo de un infarto, cuando escucho eso quedo totalmente paralizado, no podía creer que alguien tan joven como el tuviera tal enfermedad.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

*En 1981 ya se había inventado la bombilla pero en mi fic puse que aun no, espero que entiendan mi decisión

*459= Dei jejejeje

ABCDEFGHI

123456789

*Nota: en este fic ni Deidi ni Ita tienen el pelo largo no se si esto implique un OoC, ya que es solo esta parte la que estoy cambiando de ellos.

*Gracias a el fic de laura9796 pude seguir con esta historia. (en amor yaoi)

*Esparadrapo: trapo

*Cinturón: Correa

*Ovillo: Bola como cuando uno esta muy asustado o esta pensando en algo de suma importancia

*Hostal: no se si se vieron la peli pero es muy buena se las recomiendo

*Normalmente en la mayoría de las universidades las carreras son por años, 8,5, o 3 años depende de la carrera, en mi país es por semestre pero quise manejar algo que la mayoría conoce

* wiki/Ascensor, ps aunque ya lo habían inventado creo que no eran tan populares y fáciles de instalar como ahora pero es solo una suposición mía, y además son solo 4 pisos que se aguante :D

*Jeje ya saben de quien

*Pues realmente no conozco muy bien la personalidad de Ita ya que lo que he visto hasta ahora el siempre esta serio, inclusive en su muerte solo hasta el final sonrió.


	7. Por algo se empieza ¿No?

*Aclaraciones

"Pensamientos y/o (No sé como se dice XD) es cuando uno quiere enfatizar una mentira y utiliza las comillas para expresar de manera irónica lo que siente"

-Diálogo-

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**.**

**Por algo se empieza ¿No?**

**.**

_Escrito por mi, digo yingyang0401 XD_

_._

"Nadie puede cambiar su naturaleza, pero todos pueden mejorarla"

POV Deidara

Despierto, y lo único que logro ver; es un techo blanco, me volteo a mi izquierda y logro divisar un vela prendida; mientras mis ojos inspeccionan el lugar; siento que mi mano esta siendo apretada por algo o alguien, así que dirijo mi vista hacia aquello que no me la deja mover, cuando veo que son dos manos sosteniéndola.

Mientras sigo el camino, veo una cabeza que esta apoyada sobre el colchón, y escucho su suave respiración, observo que aquel personaje sentado en un incomodo lugar, nuevamente veo aquellas anchas manos que sostienen la mía, pero sino estoy mal que me esta sosteniendo así es un chico.

Mis pensamientos reaccionan rápidamente, de pronto mi cara empieza a enrojecer y mi corazón late tan rápido que duele, rápidamente quito mis manos de aquel cálido abrigo, pero aún así mis latidos no han disminuido en lo absoluto, no entiendo que es lo que me está pasando.

Al realizar tal acción veo como lentamente aquel chico se despierta, mientras sube lentamente su cabeza y me observa detenidamente sin ningún sin ningún tipo de expresión en su cara, en ese momento me asusto y el miedo se ve reflejado en mis ojos.

En el momento en el que aquel chico ve mis ojos, su rostro cambia, como si aquel chico pudiera entender mis expresiones, lentamente en su rostro se va dibujando una imperceptible sonrisa mientras me dice -estas bien-, Yo le digo -si hn-, y con un susurro me contesta -me alegro-, con sólo aquella frase, los extraños sentimientos que antes me azotaron; empezaron nuevamente a florecer.

Luego de estar encerrado por tanto tiempo en aquel deprimente lugar y con aquel chico del cual ni sabia su nombre, me sentí realmente feliz por respirar el aire y poder saltar, correr y disfrutar aquel ambiente que me estaba rodeando.

Antes de realizar aquellas acciones, sentí como alguien me apretaba sutilmente mi brazo, volteo; mientras veo nuevamente a aquel chico, me pregunto que será lo que quiere mientras, sin demorarme, hago la misma pregunta -¿Qué pasa hn?-, él me dice -Se que estas muy feliz por haber salido de allí, pero con tu condición no creo que sea buena idea ir corriendo de un lado al otro-.

Estoy seguro que mi cara es un poema, mientras levanto mi ceja en forma interrogante y le digo -¿Mi condición hn?-, al decir esas palabras veo como el abre sus ojos como platos mientras me pregunta -¿Acaso no lo sabes?-, empiezo a enfadarme, pero me tranquilizo al darme cuenta, que aquel chico fue el que me salvo de las manos de aquellos rufianes*, así que dentro de mi cabeza cuento hasta 10 y le respondo -¿Qué es lo que no se? Hn-.

Él dice unas cuantas frases en susurro como hablándose a si mismo, este chico me confunde cada vez más, y de repente cambia totalmente de conversación -¿En que habitación te toco?-, me pregunta pero aún tengo intriga, ya que no me respondió, así que le digo -Te lo repito pero quiero una respuesta a mi pregunta, ¿Qué es lo que no se? Hn-, El nuevamente murmura unas cuantas frases indescifrables, me mira directamente y me dice -Que tu estas enfermo, del corazón-.

Mi mirada y la de el en ese momento están conectadas y de un momento a otro empiezo a reírme, cuando veo en su rostro una mueca de preocupación me calmo un poco y le respondo -ah, era eso, si ya lo sabia, desde que tenia 10 años tengo esa enfermedad, siempre y cuando tome mi medicina a las horas que deben ser y no tenga sustos estaré bien hn-.

Él relaja suavemente su rostro mientras me dice -Que bien, pensé que si te lo decía podría ser peor, así que por eso intente cambiar de conversación, pero ahora que ya sabes tu respuesta puedes contestar la que te hice por favor-, -para que quieres saber- le respondo, mientras el se detiene casi en el mismo momento en que formule esa oración, mientras tenía una cara de inmensa preocupación, así me maldigo y le respondo -En la habitación 459 edificio akatsuki hn-.

Apenas digo eso, veo como el abre sus ojos de par en par, mientras nuevamente retorna a su camino, pero esta vez tiene una cara mucho más relajada y hasta lo veo sonreír, apresuro mi paso, mientras aún tengo una cara de total confusión, el me ve disimuladamente mientras sonríe un poco más, en ese momento pienso que tiene una muy bonita sonrisa; cuando me doy cuenta de mis pensamientos, mi cabeza empieza a formular miles de preguntas del porque he pensado aquello pero aún así no tengo la respuesta correcta a ellas.

Voy rumbo a mi habitación, pero aquel chico me esta siguiendo, en ese momento me enfurezco, se que me ayudo, pero no es necesario que sea mi guarda-espaldas, así que me detengo de golpe y al realizar mi acción él me imita así que le digo -¿Por qué me sigues hn?-, el sonríe mientras me dice -No te estoy siguiendo, yo también vivo tu mismo edificio, para ser más precisos en la habitación 459-.

Al decir esto mis ojos se abren a más no poder, no puedo creer esta extraña coincidencia, así que sigo mi camino ya sin importarme el porque de su persecución, llegamos a mi… digo nuestra habitación, cuando pienso en esto, mi corazón empieza a latir desbocadamente, pero aún así no entiendo porque me pasa esto, así que no presto demasiada atención a los nuevos sentimientos que afloran en mi.

Pienso, que tal vez aquellos nuevos sentimientos son de agradecimiento y por el gran motivo el cual es que hoy hice un gran amigo; llegamos a nuestra habitación y veo que todas mis cosas están por todo el suelo, mientras que las de el están perfectamente ordenadas encima de su cama, ya solo con ver esto me doy cuenta que somos totalmente opuestos, antes de empezar a "organizar" mi lugar escucho como tocan la puerta.

Él me mira, mientras sale corriendo antes de que yo reaccione y abre la puerta, lo miro divertido, mientras escucho un -mi amor-, cuando volteo hacia aquella suave y melodiosa voz encuentro a una chica; estaba abrazando fuertemente a mi nuevo amigo del cual aún no se su nombre, en ese momento siento un gran deseo de gritarle, pero cuando me doy cuenta de esto alejo aquellos pensamientos de mi mente, la vi, realmente era una chica hermosa y en ese momento sentí unos celos inmensos.

De pronto recordé que no había comido nada al estar en aquel lugar que llamaban enfermería, y además de eso sentí que estaba sobrando en aquella habitación, así que me dirijo hacia la salida, ella me ve con una gran cara de interrogación, mientras yo le digo -permiso hn-, ella se hace a un lado, ojalá que en esta universidad haya bakudan*, salgo animadamente pero recuerdo que no se por donde queda la cafetería, así que empiezo a ver el mapa, sin fijarme en el camino que se extendía frente a mi, de pronto golpeo contra algo o alguien,-lo siento hn- digo mientras levanto mi vista y veo que el chico con el que me tropecé era Sasori.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

*(PROVERBIO CHINO)

*Rufianes: Vándalos, malas personas

*Es su comida favorita


	8. El primer beso el primer sentimiento

*Aclaraciones

-Diálogo-

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**.**

**El primer beso; el primer sentimiento**

**.**

_Por yingyang0401_

_._

"Que gris amanecer, mi alma está triste, porque perdió a su amor" *

Aunque me encontrado con un gran amigo aun así mi corazón me pesa mucho, por más que intento no logro sacar de mi cabeza la escena anterior.

Sin detenerme a hablar con mi nuevo amigo; sigo mi curso. Sé que el en este momento tendrá muchas interrogantes; pero la verdad no estoy de humor para responderlas; ya que cada paso que doy, siento como si miles de puñales atravesaran mi corazón.

POV Itachi

No sé porque pero mi mente no está en este lugar, me preocupo por un chico al cuál no conozco, pero que siento como si toda su vida hubiera estado a mi lado.

Itachi- Dice Konan- ¿Me estás escuchando?

Ahhh- digo mientras mi mente vuelve a la realidad- ¿Qué decías?

Dije que iré a un viaje con unas amigas y regresaré en una semana, espero que no te moleste.

¿Por qué dices eso? Tú sabes que eres libre hasta que te cases conmigo

Gracias Ita, nos vemos en una semana ¡Te amo!

Si... Yo... Lo mismo.

En este momento ella se va, realmente se ve feliz espero que se divierta mucho, sé que se dio cuenta que yo aún no siento nada por ella, solo un cariño muy especial.

Espero que nunca la lastime

Unas horas después

Últimamente no puedo estar en un mismo lugar y siento como si algo malo fuera a pasar, espero que solo sea mi imaginación, y como siempre dicen las malas noticias siempre llegan primero*

Itachi a la rectoría, repito Itachi a la rectoría- Cuándo escucho esto, comienzo a sentir escalofríos* cuando voy camino a la rectoría el camino cada vez se me hace más largo.

Sé que no debo temer a nada pero aun así siento un ansía terrible por cruzar aquel callejón, en el camino me encuentro con mi compañero, no sé porque pero de repente siento una inmensa tranquilidad, como si pudiera poner todo aquel peso sobre esta persona.

¿Qué pasa hn? Me dice mientras en sus ojos veo una increíble paz

Nada- Logró responder aunque con cierta dificultad

Ajá- Me dice mientras que en su rostro se muestra una gran cara de incredulidad

Es en serio- Le respondo con algo de brusquedad, aunque siento que me dolió más a mí que a él.

Si, lo sé, ¿Es que acaso te dije que no?- me decía con una gran sonrisa burlona.

Sin saber porque agarre su muñeca y me lo lleve arrastrando hacia la rectoría y el en ningún momento se zafó de aquel agarre, como si supiera que necesitaba de alguien en el cuál poder confiar.

En ese momento de silencio absoluto me sentí seguro aunque el sentimiento de temor seguía en mí ahora era más leve, cuando llegue a la rectoría mi respiración empezó a fallar poco a poco y empecé a hiperventilar*.

En ese momento agarre con más fuerza la mano de mi compañero no quería qué el me abandonara en este momento, creó que el comprendió ya que puso suavemente su mano sobre mi hombro, cuando volteó a ver sus ojos estos me dicen que todo va a estar bien y que él está ahí para apoyarme.

Lentamente empiezo a abrir la puerta y veo a Tsunade con una gran mueca entre sorpresa y algo de... ¿Tristeza?

Te llamé a ti Itachi no al joven Deidara- me decía mientras miraba a... ¿Deidara?, ¡Ja! Ahora conozco su nombre.

Está bien- respondo mientras sigo con aquel agarre- él me está acompañando.

Pero no creo que a él le incumba esta conversación- me dice preocupada

Al contrario, él es mi pilar- le digo mientras volteo a verlo, en su cara se puede ver que está feliz pero al mismo tiempo preocupado.

En...Realidad... Creó... que no debo estar aquí- nos dice- no se preocupen puedo irme, pero es que hay un problema, por más que intento él- decía mientras me señalaba- no me suelta.

No- le digo levantando la voz mientras Tsunade y Deidara se sorprenden- Él se queda.

Está bien- Dice Tsunade mientras se da por vencida, pero es que pienso en su salud, pero si es que estás tan decidido, por mí no hay problema.

Lentamente ella fue respirando mientras sus ojos se mostraban llorosos, sé que algo malo está pasando.

Itachi- Decía entrecortadamente mientras me miraba, es acerca de... K...Konan

¿Qué le pasó?- le dije aún más asustado de lo que estaba antes- sé que ella iba a ir a un viaje con sus amigas ¿ella está bien?

N...No- me dice mientras sus ojos empiezan a llenar de lágrimas- ella... ella... mu...murió, lo siento

En ese momento no sabía que sentir, estaba en shock, en ese momento mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas mientras intento formar alguna palabra, pero por más que me esfuerzo no logró hacerlo.

De repente escucho un ¿Cómo?, volteó a ver a Deidara que en ese momento fuera como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos y mis inquietudes para decírselos a la directora.

Realmente... no lo sé... no tenemos mucha información de que fue lo que ocurrió, no puedo decirles más.

¿Por qué hoy? Me repetía mil veces, pasado mañana será el día de San Valentín y ahora estoy... SOLO.

De repente siento como si me abrazaran, era Deidara. Todo va estar bien- me decía mientras me abrazaba aún más.

Han pasado dos días desde que murió Konan, lo que sé es que en el camino a su paseo unos ladrones interceptaron la carroza en la que iban ellas y al ver a tan lindas chicas las violaron y posteriormente las mataron.

Estoy frente a su tumba, aguantando las ganas de llorar, de gritar, de esconderme y nunca salir de nuevo a la luz, lentamente todos se van hasta el punto en el que me quedó solo... sé que siempre estaré así, solo.

Empiezo a gritarle, a preguntarle el porqué, ¿Por qué me dejaste solo Konan?, ahora si mis ojos e llenan de lágrimas mientras sigo preguntándome el porqué.

De repente ciento una extraña calidez, volteó a ver y es Deidara, ciento una ganas inmensas de abrazarlo así que sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazo, y empiezo a llorar en sus hombros, el acaricia suavemente mi cabello y aunque es un poco más bajo que yo, me siento protegido.

Me calmó mientras subo lentamente mi cabeza, veo sus ojos, y no pienso en nada, lentamente me voy acercando a, él mientras agarro su cabello entre mis dedos y lo beso.

Sé que esto está mal, lo sé pero es algo que no pude controlar, feliz San Valentín Konan y espero que algún día me perdones, por no haberte amado tanto como al chico que está a mi lado, porque sé... que ¡Lo amo!.

Me aparto lentamente de él, sé que está impresionado, pero aun así no hace ni dice nada, creo que no entiende lo que pasó, pero esperó que algún día el sienta lo mismo que yo por él.

Konan te prometo, que seré feliz.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

*Este capítulo lo publique el día de San valentín

*Esta frase la saqué del internet pero no tengo ni idea de quién fue el que la escribió

*Esa frase es muy popular en mi País

*Un **escalofrío** es una sensación de frío cuando el cuerpo se expone a un ambiente de menor temperatura, así como una fase de temblores junto con palidez

*La hiperventilación es una respiración rápida o profunda, generalmente causada por ansiedad o pánico. Esta hiperrespiración, como se denomina algunas veces, realmente puede dejar a la persona con una sensación de falta de aliento.

*Si quieren ver las fotos de mi fic entren a mi face, y allí están, lo que pasa es que aún no sé como poner hipervínculos dentro de esta pagina, perdón :)


	9. Confusión

*Aclaraciones

-Diálogo

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**.**

**Confusión**

**.**

_Escrito por mi, ¬_¬ ya me estoy cansando de escribir eso XD_

_._

"El llanto es a veces el modo de expresar las cosas que no pueden decirse con palabras"*

P.O.V Deidara

Aquellos lágrimas que cubrían tus ojos, mojaron los míos a la hora de ese inesperado beso, debes estar dolido para actuar de esa forma y dentro de mi corazón un montón de interrogantes surgieron, el porqué ese impulso tuyo o porque no lo detuve.

Salimos de aquel cementerio y yo aún no te dirigía palabra alguna, no sabía que decir, ni como hablar contigo después de lo que paso, inesperadamente siento como unes tus manos con las mías, te volteo a ver sorprendido, mientras me sonríes aún con pequeños rastros de lágrimas.

Yo suelto tu mano inmediatamente, no se porque haces esto, si estás dolido no tienes porque descargar todas tus frustraciones en mi, pero no puedo pronunciar palabra alguna y en vez de eso, lloro, me siento tan impotente y tan cobarde que quiero salir huyendo de aquel lugar, se que estas confundido, un hombre no puede amar a otro, eso es un tabú*.

Salgo corriendo tanto como mis piernas me lo permiten, se que en ese momento el está sufriendo pero no tiene porque comportarse así conmigo, no soy un juguete el cual puede botar en cualquier segundo, se que estoy siendo burlado, y eso duele.

Corro tan rápido que rápidamente me alejo de todo lo que lo rodea, mis piernas ya no aguantan un segundo más mientras mis ojos siguen botando miles de lágrimas, mi corazón poco a poco empieza a fallar haciendo que me detenga de golpe, mientras que intento tranquilizar mi respiración, pero por más que intento esta simplemente no quiere calmarse.

De pronto siento como si alguien se parara al lado mío, estoy en shock ya que creo que Itachi me ha seguido, y el miedo y la rabia empiezan a apoderase de mi, intento regresar a mi carrera, pero siento de pronto un aroma embriagador, que nunca antes había sentido, logro calmarme un poco, mientras aún quedan rastros de mi lágrimas, aquella persona está parada enfrente mío ofreciéndome amablemente un pañuelo, mientras con un entrecortado gracias yo lo recibo.

Era una chica de mi edad o quizás un poco menor, amablemente me dijo que si me encontraba bien, yo más tranquilo le respondo que si, mientras que mi corazón ya late con normalidad, aquella chica se llama Hinata, es hija de uno de los grandes empresarios en esta ciudad, cuando me lo dijo, yo quede asombrado, ya que por ningún lado se le notaba que formaba parte de la burguesía*, es más, apenas la vi pensé que formaba parte del proletariado*.

Definitivamente no debo dejarme llevar por las apariencias, ella se encontraba allí, para visitar la tumba de su tío, que había muerto ya hace varios años, dejando una viuda y dos huérfanos*, me entristecí por la desventura de aquella familia, pero ella al verme me sonrió, y supe, que con aquella sonrisa me decía que todo estaba bien.

De repente escucho un par de pasos, que van acercándose rápidamente, mis pies se paralizan, mientras que la rabia empieza a inundarme, se que es Itachi, no quiero volver a hablar con él, pero en ese momento recuerdo que aquel chico es mi compañero de habitación, "genial" pensé, y ahora que iba a hacer. No soportaba tener una persona, la cual piensa que todo le pertenece, incluyéndome.

Hinata al verme asustado, con una de sus manos agarró las mías, y en ese momento siento que si ella está a mi lado, todo va estar bien, antes de que Itachi llegue a su destino, le digo en su oído que si quiere ser mi novia, ella inmediatamente se sonroja, y abre sus lindos ojos rápidamente, mientras que asiente con la cabeza, antes de que Itachi llegue a su destino, me acerco lentamente, mientras la beso.

De repente ya no escucho sus pasos, así que me doy la vuelta lentamente mientras, Itachi está allí parado, en sus ojos se ve el dolor, lentamente sus ojos vuelven a tener miles de lágrimas, mientras da la vuelta y sale corriendo en otra dirección.

Ya estoy más relajado, mientras que ella, agarra mis manos, como fortaleciéndome, y cuando ya vio lo suficiente lejos a Itachi, dice -Él ya se fue, ya no tenemos porque seguir fingiendo, que tu y yo somos novios- la miré sorprendido, mientras ella me regalaba una sonrisa, ella me explico que antes de que su tío muriera la habían comprometido con su primo, al cual ama mucho, y que supo, inmediatamente al verme, que estaba llorando por él.

¿Acaso soy tan transparente?, me sonrojo levemente mientras, me sigue explicando, que cuando Itachi estaba corriendo, inconscientemente volví a llorar, así que en la desesperación que me encontraba ella accedió a darme un beso. También me dijo que debería arreglar las cosas con él, ya que se notaba que éramos amigos.

Cuando ella me dijo aquello, en mi mente me reía, ya que yo no quería como a un amigo a aquél que se divierte con los sentimientos de otras personas. Le agradecí, pero recordé, que no tenía como devolverme a mi escuela, así que se lo comente. Ella aún con una sonrisa, me dijo amablemente que me llevaba a aquel lugar.

Apenas llegué nuevamente a mi escuela, me dirigí inmediatamente a la dirección, Tsunade se encontraba allí, y se sorprendió enormemente al verme allí, antes si quiera de que me preguntara algo, le grité exigiéndole que quería cambiarme de habitación lo más rápido posible, o si no que me largaba de allí, ella al ver que estaba hablando, hizo unas cuantas llamadas*, y me dijo que de ahora en adelante mi cuarto iba a ser el 325, y que mi compañero de habitación iba a ser Sasori, me alegre que fuera alguien a quién conociera, y espero no volverme a encontrar a Itachi.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

*(CONCEPCION ARENAL)

*La palabra tabú designa a una conducta, actividad o costumbre prohibida, moralmente inaceptable, impuesta por una sociedad, grupo humano o religión.

*Burguesía: Aunque en este momento la tomo más como referencia de que en este capitulo los burgueses son más importantes que los señores feudales y ya tienen aún más propiedades que ellos, también que tienen más conocimiento, en esta época ya se estaba empezando a formar el capitalismo, el liberalismo, y la revolución industrial.

*Clase social constituida por aquellas personas que, al no poseer los medios de producción, ofrecen su trabajo a cambio de un salario

*Esta palabra la utilizo más para referirme a que no tienen papá, y aunque tengan un padre en mi país es muy común llamar así a los niños que quedan sin uno de los padres, o en los casos más comunes sin ninguno de ellos. No se si la palabra esta bien utilizada en este caso, si alguien más tiene una forma más especifica de llamarlos, me gustaría saberlo.

*El teléfono es un dispositivo de telecomunicación diseñado para transmitir señales acústicas por medio de señales eléctricas a distancia. Esto ocurrió en 1876.

Espero que les aya gustado, como leyeron fue un poco rara mi inspiración, pero no iba a dejar nada fácil la relación de ellos dos, aunque mi Ita sufra.

Ya saben las imágenes están en mi face.


	10. Del odio al amor ¿Hay un paso?

*Aclaraciones

-Diálogos-

_Letra de la canción "Tu corazón" Alejandro Sanz feat Lena_

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-__/-/-/-/-/-/-/-__/-/-/-/-/-/-/-__/-/-/-/-/-/-/-__/-/-/-/-/-/-/-__/-/-/-/-/-/-/-__/-/-/-/-/-/-/-__/-/-/-/-/-/-/-__/-/-/-/-/-/-/-__/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

_._

**Del odio al amor... ¿Hay un paso?**

**.**

_Este fic es presentados a ustedes por su autora yingyang0401 :D_

5 de Marzo de 1886

"El odio nunca es vencido por el odio; sino por el amor"*

POV Itachi

Han pasado 5 años desde que me enamoré, pero rompieron mi corazón, en miles de pedazos, y se alejaron de mi vida dejándome un gran vacío, Deidara era un gran pilar, lo tenia en un altar, inalcanzable, y hermoso, pero tan rápido como apareció en mi vida, llenándola de confusión, desapareció, dejándome hundido en está depresión y en esta soledad, en donde nadie me puede salvar de las garras de esta vida que ha sido manipulada al antojo de mi padre, y yo, ya sin ganas de continuar, me he visto obligado a poner un muro invisible, entre lo que realmente siento y lo que demuestro.

Mi corazón, ese día hace cinco años, murió, dejando solo a una persona que no juzga, ni siente, y es un muñeco el cual manejan con cuerdas invisibles, terminé mi universidad y las pocas veces que me encontraba con Deidara, el me ignoraba, o escapaba de mi, sabía que él no me quería en su vida, yo solo era alguien más en su vida, alguien intransigente.

Estoy revisando la contabilidad de mi empresa, poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a este trabajo que no me llena, y que cada día hace una presión sobre mi hasta que me deja exhausto, sin saber como puedo proseguir, el amor hace muchos años abandono este pobre corazón, pensando que nadie en esta vida es realmente feliz, que todos ocultan con máscara de felicidad la porquería que es realmente su vida, es perfecta para los demás, pero imperfecta para ellos.

Yo me tildo entre esa gente, ya que piensan que tengo el mejor trabajo del mundo, que tengo la mejor familia del mundo, pero dentro de mi hay un gran vació que nadie ha podido llenar, ahora en este momento estoy viendo un nuevo proyecto para nuestra empresa, que es crear un nuevo producto, lo malo es que no tenemos quien diseñe el cartel en cuestión, así que estoy desesperado, no conozco ninguna persona que se mueva en este medio.

Por más que mi mente trata de encontrar una solución, cada vez encuentro más "peros", de pronto alguien me interrumpe, -Siga- digo mientras alejó aquellos papeles que me dan tanto dolor de cabeza, y tanta preocupación. Me alegro mucho al ver a mi primo Sai, hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, así, que me levanto mientras lo recibo con un abrazo

-Hola- Me dice mientras toma asiento frente a mi, con una sonrisa en su rostro, sé que es verdadera, ya que aunque casi no nos veíamos yo reconocía una verdadera de una falsa.

-Hola- le respondo, feliz de que él este visitando -¿qué te trae por acá?- Le preguntó, mientras veo como su sonrisa se borra y pone una cara de disgusto

-Oye ¿no puedo visitar a mi primo favorito?- Cuando dijo aquello, supe inmediatamente que algo se traía entre manos, así que le dije cínicamente mientras levantaba una ceja en modo interrogante -¿Primo favorito? Esta bien Sai ¿Qué quieres?-

Él, sabía que cuando yo me enojaba, lo hacía y era en serio, así, que su cara de pronto empezó a volverse roja, mientras bajaba lentamente su cabeza y me decía en un murmullo –Verás, tu padre hablo ayer conmigo- Cuando dijo eso, mi sangré se heló, pero yo tratando de mantenerme sereno le dije -¿Qué quería hablar mi padre contigo?-.

El levantó una ceja en modo de sorpresa, y luego me dijo- Verás, el me dijo que tu tenías un nuevo proyecto de arte y que el tiempo limite para entregarlo, se estaba acercando rápidamente, así, que él me dijo que yo lo hiciera, y me encargará de ello- sonreí ampliamente, por fin había encontrado a mi artista, pero esperen un momento Sai es artista, no podía quedarme con esa duda así que le pregunté directamente- ¿Sai eres artista?-

Me vio a la cara con rabia, y vergüenza entremezcladas, así, que lo más calmado que pudo me respondió -Si lo soy pero…- -Eso es genial- Lo interrumpí, si hubiera sabido que tu eras artista hace mucho tiempo te hubiera contactado. De repente Sai golpeo la mesa fuertemente mientras decía –Tú nunca me escuchas, te estoy tratando decir algo muy importante-.

Yo impresionado del modo en el que él me había levantado la voz, le respondí –Adelante hazlo, dime lo que querías decirme -el un poco más calmado, apartó lentamente sus manos de la mesa, y se relajó un poco mientras me decía –Verás yo con gusto haría este proyectó, ya que tu empresa es muy importante y sería un gran paso en mi carrera, el problema es que ya tengo trabajo en otras 3 empresas y estoy lleno de proyectos que aún ni siquiera voy por la mitad, así que es imposible para mi, hacer este, lo siento, pero si me hubieras contactado antes, no hubiera aceptado los trabajos que ahora tengo-

-Ese es un gran problema y yo que pensaba que tenía la solución a mis problemas enfrente mío- Le dije mientras me hundía lentamente en mi silla, de repente vi como Sai me sonreía lentamente -¿sabes?- Me dijo –si te tengo la solución, por eso quiero que me escuches, yo estoy hasta el cuello de trabajos, pero tengo un gran amigo, que trabaja también en este medio, aunque el acaba de salir de la Universidad y nunca ha tenido realmente un trabajo, así que este sería el primero pero claro ese depende de ti- Cuando me dijo aquello sentí una gota fría por mi nuca, arriesgarme a que un novato hiciera un trabajo tan grande como este, era muy arriesgado, pero no tenía más opciones, así que con un poco de miedo en mi voz le dije –Está bien, no habiendo más, no tengo otra opción-

Sai literalmente empezó a saltar de la emoción, mientras me decía -no te arrepentirás de haber tomado esta decisión-, Empiezo a cuestionarme si realmente he sido sabio al arriesgarme tanto, pero como dice el dicho, el que no arriesga no gana, antes de que Sai saliera le dije –Sai dile a la persona que lo esperó mañana en la sala de juntas a las 9am, dile que tiene que ser puntual ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos-.

Él aún con una sonrisa, movió su cabeza afirmando fuertemente mientras salía corriendo de mi empresa, a veces me cuestiono si de verdad somos familia.

Al día siguiente

No sabía porqué, pero la noche anterior no pude dormir, aún estaba nervioso, porqué no sabía como iba a terminar este proyecto con aquel personaje, así que más temprano de lo usual, ya estaba en mi empresa, mientras me dirigía a la sala de juntas, mientras me movía de un lado al otro, ayer después de que Sai se fuera, fui directamente a donde mi padre, y le comenté la situación, por la que estábamos, así que el me dijo con una voz fría que entendía, y que el también con varios trabajadores iban a ir a la sala de juntas, para "entrevistar" al susodicho personaje, me asusté de solo pensar lo que le podían preguntar, pero no podía revelarme contra lo que decía mi padre, ya era muy tarde para aquello.

Caminé durante horas ya que llegue a las 6 de la mañana al trabajo, cuando me di cuenta ya faltaban solo 5 minutos para la dichosa "entrevista", así que salí sin un ápice de lo que realmente estaba sintiendo, mientras me dirigía a la sala de juntas apenas iba a poner un pie en ella, mi padre me tomo del hombro, alejándome un poco de la puerta, para que después el posteriormente entrar, sin importarme mucho aquella acción, me senté en la punta de la amplia mesa, mientras mi padre se sentó al lado mío, a los pocos segundos, el resto de trabajadores, en la mayoría socios de nosotros iban entrando mientras esperaban con ansiedad, que aquel chico llegar.

Exactamente a las 9 en punto Tenten nos comunico, que aquel ansiado personaje, al fin había arribado*, así que le dije, que lo dejara pasara, no sin antes de que ella me dijera que era una persona muy particular, y colgará, espere unos cuantos segundos, me volteé, mientras esperaba a que esa persona entrará, lentamente escuche como las puertas se habrían mientras, dirigía mi mirada a la de mi padre, él cuál estaba muy sorprendido, así que sin dejar de ver a mi padre volteé la silla hasta que mi silla estaba totalmente en su posición normal, despegue mis ojos de los de mi padre, y de pronto quede en shock.

_Qué sensación tan extraña_

_aquella que sentí_

_al escuchar tu corazón_

_que falsedad la que engaña_

_a todos en aquel viejo salón._

Mi corazón palpitaba tan salvajemente, que apenas podía escuchar, lo que decían a mi alrededor, yo estaba sin habla, y parece que tu también, ya que cualquier cosa que te preguntaban las respondías con monosílabos, intentó calmarme cuando es que mi padre te dice -¿Cómo te llamas?- Tú intentando mantener la poca cordura que te quedaba, y lo que en ese momento me imaginé que sentías respondiste entrecortadamente –Me llamo Deidara-

_por eso yo ya no se_

_qué voy a hacer sin tu amor_

_si no puedo escapar de esta llama que incendia mi cuerpo_

Apenas escuché tu nombra, salir de tus labios, en ese momento mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte si es que e podía, trataba de enfocarme en cualquier otra cosa, de pronto siento como golpean mi espinilla debajo de la mesa, y volteó a ver a mi padre que fue el que realizó esta acción, como queriéndome decir "di algo".

_yo... ya no intento descubrir qué pasará_

_si prefiero morir que aguantar lo que siento_

_todo lo que yo llevo lo llevo por dentro_

Me calmó, ya que no quiero que veas el nerviosismo que en ese momento siento, así que pensando muy bien lo que voy a decirte, "leo" desinteresadamente las hojas que están sobre mi escritorio, al fin, puedo sacar palabras de mi boca, cuando te digo – Muy bien joven… ¿Deidara?, como te calificas para este trabajo.

_Qué sensación tan extraña_

_llegó sin avisar_

_y acorraló mi corazón_

_qué escondes dentro de tu alma?_

_que me hace alucinar_

_y hasta perder la razón._

Me respondes, tan calmadamente como yo te pregunté, creó que en ese momento, no querías demostrar el nerviosismo que en ese momento tu cuerpo si mostraba, pero aun así, siento como si algo faltara, como si una distancia estuviera entre tu yo, una distancia que en mi caso se llama amor, y en el tuyo… no sé como llamarla.

por eso yo... ya no sé qué voy a hacer sin tu amor

si no puedo escapar de esta llama que incendia mi cuerpo

yo ya no intento descubrir qué pasará

pues prefiero morir que aguantar lo que siento

todo lo que yo lo llevo por dentro.

Los trabajadores te seguían haciendo preguntas, mientras mi padre anotaba unas cuantas cosas en una libreta suya, yo aún estaba en la séptima nube, contigo sonriendo como si nada realmente estuviera pasando, como si yo no estuviera enfrente tuyo, como si yo no te interesara. Pero claro que no te intereso, eso me lo dejaste muy en claro hace cinco años, así que cuando recuerdo esa época, mis ojos se oscurecen y mi corazón empieza a sentirse pesado, me siento como un tonto, todavía con estos absurdos pensamientos dentro de mi.

_y grito a voces que te quiero _

_Que me condenen a 100 años _

_que me destierren, si te beso _

_que me castigue Dios si peco_

_y grito a voces que te quiero!_

Ya ha pasado más de media hora desde que comenzó mi tortura, ver como respondías sin ningún problema cada cosa, aunque fuera mínima, sin miedo, sin pena, demostrando que no tenias nada que esconder, en ese momento pienso que es lo que más admiro, de pronto mi padre se levanta, mientras extiende su mano en busca de la tuya mientras dice con una sonrisa fingida –Bienvenido a la empresa Susano & asociados-, en ese momento tus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, mientras te levantabas lentamente, con un aire de imponencia y estrechabas la mano de mi padre mientras decías –Es todo un placer para mi, él trabajar en esta compañía, hm-; sonrió un poco sin que ni tu, ni mi padre lo noten, aún tienes esa muletilla, que me encanta, y me vuelve loco al mismo tiempo.

_Que me condenen a 100 años _

_que me destierren, si te beso _

_que me castigue Dios si peco_

_y grito a voces que te quiero! _

Mi padre soltó rápidamente tu mano, sabía que el odiaba el trabajo que personas como tu realizaban, así que supe que solo el tocarte le causaba demasiado asco, ojala hubiera sido yo el que te lo hubiera dicho, pero estaba tan enfrascado en todo lo que mi corazón gritaba, pero que ocultaba con demasiada facilidad, me sorprendo de que cada día más me parezco a mi padre, mi padre me vio mientras me decía –Itachi lleva al joven Deidara a conocer la empresa, le enseñas su cubículo y lo pones al tanto de lo que va a hacer- cuando terminó de decir aquello, salió junto con los trabajadores, presiento que en este momento se debe estar dirigiendo al baños más cercano, pero en ese momento me doy cuenta que el y yo estamos, solos, juntos.

_Qué angustia siento en el alma _

_pues tengo que escuchar _

_cuando en verdad...quiero gritar _

_qué misteriosa la calma _

_se oculta en el umbral _

_de mi ansiedad _

Me levanto de la silla, que en ese momento me estaba dando seguridad, tratando de ser lo más tranquilo, le dije –Sígueme- mientras salíamos de aquel maravilloso encierro, por cada cubículo que pasábamos, te dirigía las palabras suficientes para que no te perdieras, pero en ese momento sentía como si estuviera hablándole al cielo, como si hubiera una barrera invisible entre tu y yo, con cada paso sentía que me asfixiaba, cuando por fin llegamos a tu cubículo, te puse al tanto de lo que tenias que hacer, para después irme, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo me dijiste –Itachi, si hubiera sabido que este trabajo era para ti, créeme que lo hubiera rechazado, pero en este momento necesito de experiencia para poder conseguir cualquier otro, esto es para avanzar en mi carrera profesional, no te hagas ilusiones-

Cuando me dijiste aquello sentí un gran dolor en mi corazón, mientras que sin voltear a verte te dije –Si, lo sé- mientras me alejaba lo más rápido de este lugar, de tu lado.

_por eso yo ya no se qué voy a hacer_

_sin tu amor_

_si no puedo escapar de esta llama que incendia mi cuerpo_

_yo ya no intento descubrir qué pasará _

_si prefiero morir que aguantar lo que siento_

_todo lo que yo llevo lo llevo por dentro _

Que me condenen a 100 años  
_que me destierren si te beso  
que me castigue Dios si peco  
y grito a voces que te quiero!._

Que me condenen a 100 años  
que me destierren si te beso  
que me castigue Dios si peco  
y grito a voces que te quiero!

POV Deidara

Aún no puedo creer, que el trabajo de mis sueños, de repente se hubiera convertido en el de mis pesadillas, ayer cuando Sai me dijo que tenía un trabajo para mi, casi me da un paro cardíaco de la emoción, apenas comenzó el día, me levante con muchos ánimos.

Sai dijo que si bien no era muy madrugador, que tenía que asistir exactamente a la hora que me lo dijeron, o si no que era muy probable que no me dieran el trabajo, además me comento que eran en la empresa más famosa de todo Japón* Susano & asociados.

Llegue, 10 minutos de lo que debería, hasta a mi me sorprendió ver ese gran edificio que se erguía frente a mi, me quede sin palabras, así que me dedique a observarlo desde todas las perspectivas, era una verdadera obra de arte, era tan imponente, que todos los demás ni siquiera podían hacerle competencia, tal fue el impacto que creo en mi aquel edificio, que empecé a dibujarlo, en ese momento me inspiré, cuando llevaba la cuarta parte del edificio, recordé que debía ir a mi entrevista de trabajo, así que con gran pesar me dirigí a la entrada.

En el living, se encontraba una chica tomando unos cuantos apuntes, y en el letrero decía "secretaria", así que me dirigí hacia ella, cuando ella me vio con aquellos ojos cafés, me ruboricé mientras decía con un poco de pena que era Deidara y que venía a la entrevista, ella inmediatamente marcó un número desconocido para mi, mientras después me invitaba a seguir, guiándome por los pasillos.

Si antes estaba impresionado por la arquitectura de ese edificio, por dentro era esplendido, cada parte que veía era cada vez más hermosa, me sentía en una especie de sueño del cual no quería despertar, apenas ella me llevó a la sala de juntas, entre lentamente, mientras veía como diez hombres viéndome fijamente, mientras que uno se encontraba de espaldas.

Veía como aquellos, empezaban a decir muchas cosas en pequeños murmullos, aquella sala en particular era una de las mas viejas, pero no por eso la menos hermosa, es más es como si ella fuera los cimientos de tan maravillosa compañía. Ví como un señor miraba a aquel personaje que estaba de espaldas contra mi, traté de no sentirme nerviosos, así baje un poco la vista mientras me decía "tranquilo, respira profundamente y cuenta hasta 10 1, 2,3…10" Cuando dije eso levanté mis ojos.

Cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrar ahí, al que menos quería volverme a encontrar en toda mi vida, a Itachi, aquel cruel sujeto, que solo se burlo de mí, por estar en una mala situación, en ese momento, sentí mi corazón palpitar de odio puro, traté de calmarme, pero cada vez que me preguntaban algo yo solo respondía con monosílabos, de repente el me pregunta algo y en ese momento me siento furioso, trata de demostrar que nunca me ha visto, tratando de fingir que no conoce mi nombre, si antes estoy enojado, ahora lo esto mucho más, solo quiero salir de esté encierro, pasó mucho tiempo más de que lo que podía soportar.

Después, me sorprendí al ver que me habían aceptado, estaba feliz, pero al mismo tiempo estaba enojado, porque Itachi tenía que guiarme por toda la empresa, solo el y yo, de solo pensarlo se me pone la piel de gallina, así que el se levantó, con una lentitud que me crispaba los nervios, mientras me decía que lo siguiera, cada palabra que el decía me hacía rabiar, así que me resigné a seguirlo. Por una vez en mi vida odié que aquella empresa fuera tan grande, ya que cada segundo que pasaba con Itachi era una tortura para mi, después de unos minutos que para mi fueron una eternidad, me guió a mi nuevo lugar de trabajo, pero aún así sabía que el no había terminado de hablar conmigo, me puso al tanto del trabajo que tenía que hacer, yo tomé nota, porque aunque no quisiera trabajar con aquel tipo, no me quedaba de otra.

Antes de que el se fuera le dije entre otras palabras que si se acercaba a mi, con otras intenciones que no fueran trabajo se arrepentiría, el me vio, mientras me decía que lo sabía, el sabia que yo lo reconocería, y el actuando de niño bueno frente a su padre, que cínico, me adapté más rápido de lo que pensé y ya era hora del almuerzo, así que me dirigí a un restaurante cercano allí, me hice amigo fácilmente de dos chicos, parecían estar muy felices, así que les pregunté, cuál fue mi sorpresa al enterarme de que ellos dos, eran novios, los miré incrédulo, mientras le dije que si era una broma, ya que ambos eran hombres, ellos me quedaron viendo como si yo les estuviera faltando al respecto mientras el más señor me dijo algo con lo cuál quede impactado, -Por más que uno intente, el corazón siempre mandará sobre la razón, es algo que no podemos controlar, es algo efímero, y algo mágico-

Cuando dijo aquello me sorprendí de que aquel sujeto que a primera vista era tan serio dijera esas cosas, muy pronto me di cuenta, de que lo que yo sentía por Itachi no era odios, era más bien decepción, de que haya jugado con mis sentimientos, porque me había dolido más de lo que el puede pensar, porque hace cinco años, con solo verlo, me enamoré de él, pero al pensar que era algo prohibido, quise ocultar lo que sentía, ocultándome de él, muriendo en vida sin el, en ese momento, me senté en una butaca, y empecé a llorar, me di cuenta que no había luchado por lo que más amaba y que era muy probable, que ya lo haya perdido para siempre, ahora sé, que todo el tiempo no era odio lo que sentía, y que por llevarme por las apariencias había dejado irse a lo que más amaba, y lo que sé, es que el también me amaba, ahora no sé si lo habré perdido para siempre, pero si es así, me lo merezco.

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-__/-/-/-/-/-/-/-__/-/-/-/-/-/-/-__/-/-/-/-/-/-/-__/-/-/-/-/-/-/-__/-/-/-/-/-/-/-__/-/-/-/-/-/-/-__/-/-/-/-/-/-/-__/-/-/-/-/-/-/-__/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

*(BUDA)

*Llegado XD

*Si están en Japón, como todo, no se me ocurre un mejor lugar :3


	11. ¡Al fin!

Este es es un songcap, al igual que el anterior, es que tenía esas canciones en mi mente y estaba tratando de incorporarlas, pero después de este cap no creo que vuelva a utilizar canciones ya que casi no escribo trama y esa no es la idea; las canciones son:

Sweet child o`mine de Guns N´ Roses

Amor del bueno de Rayli Barba

-Diálogo-

*Aclaraciones

_letra canción_

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/__/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/__/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/__/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/__/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/__/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/__/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/__/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

**.**

**¡Al fin!**

**.**

_Presentado a ustedes por su escritora yingyang0401_

"El amor como principio, el orden como base, el progreso como fin"*

Una Semana después

POV ITACHI

Ha pasado una semana desde que regresaste a mi vida, y que empezaste a cambiar tu forma de ser conmigo, cada vez que me miras sonríes tímidamente mientras te sonrojas levemente, y tratas de escaparte de las mirada de desconcierto que en ese momento aparece en mi rostro, huyes de mi, y cada vez que quiero hablar del proyecto misteriosamente desapareces

_She´s got a smile that it seems to me_

_Ella tiene una sonrisa que me parece_

_reminds me of chilhood memories_

_ Me recuerda a las memorias de la niñez_

_where everything_

_Donde todo_

_was as fresh as the bright blue sky_

_Era tan fresco como el brillante cielo azul_

Un día me sorprendiste ya que me dijiste "te amo" y saliste corriendo, no sé si tomármelo como broma, así que me enfado contigo, esa no es la forma de jugar con los sentimientos de otras personas; aunque tu sonrisa y tu forma de expresarte, me lleven a una calma, de la cual no quiero salir, aún así ha sido muy doloroso soportar durante 5 años este dolor y tu solo llegas y haces lo que quieras con mis sentimientos, así que empiezo a poner cada vez más trabajo sobre tus hombros, y te ignoro de manera olímpica y ya una semana de eso me siento tan enojado, porque aunque trate de ser cruel contigo, mi corazón manda sobre mi razón.

_now and then when i see her face_

_Entonces y ahora cuando veo su rostro_

_she takes me away to that special place_

_ Ella me lleva a ese lugar especial_

_and if i stared too long_

_Y si miro mucho tiempo_

_i´d probably break down and cry_

_Probablemente romperé a llorar_

En estos momentos estoy revisando las finanzas de la empresa, pero todo lo que puedo ver en estos papeles es tu sonrisa, y tu nombre escrito en este, en estos momentos oigo como tocan la puerta, digo -siga- sin dejar de ver los papeles que tengo a mi lado. Mi corazón empieza a palpitar estrepitosamente cuando oigo tu voz decir –perdón Uchiha-san pero he venido a traer el nuevo bosquejo del cartel, espero que lo analicé cuidadosamente y me diga que fallas ve en él hm-

_wuooh sweet child o´mine_

_ Dulce niña mía_

_wuoh oh oh oh sweet love of mine_

_Dulce amor mío_

Trato de concentrarme pero lo único que puedo ver es tu rostro que está levemente sonrojado, mientras iintentas ver a algún punto excepto hacia donde estoy yo, cuando te topas con mi mirada, te sonrojas aún más de lo que ya estabas, así que no entiendo de tu actuación hacia mi, trato de concentrarme en algo más, pero me es imposible, tu absorbes toda mi atención hacia mi, no sé si podré aguantar más lo que siento dentro de mi, y además verte frente a mi no me hace las cosas más fáciles.

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies_

_Ella tiene ojos del cielo más azul_

_as id ther thought of rain_

_Como si hubieran pensado en la lluvia_

_i hate to look into those eyes_

_ Odio mirar en esos ojos_

_and see an ounce of pain_

_Y ver una onza de dolor_

Sin quererlo, mis ojos empiezan a demostrar lo que en estos momentos siento, me observas mientras el dolor se refleja en ellos, bajas la mirada, y no quieres volver a verme, te muerdes los labios suavemente mientras veo como tus manos tiemblan ligeramente, empiezas a mover tu pierna de modo repetitivo, de tal manera que la mesa empieza a moverse con ella*, pongo mis manos sobre el escritorio, fuertemente, sorprendiéndote, en ese momento veo un ligero miedo en tus ojos, así que con una voz pausada pero con miedo me dices –si quiere. Lo dejo solo, mientras piensa sobre este borrador hm-

_her hair reminds me *_

_Su pelo me recuerda_

_of a war safe place_

_Donde como niño me ocultaría_

_where as a child i'd hide_

_ A un cálido y seguro lugar_

_and pray for the thunder_

_Y rezaría por los truenos_

_and the rain_

_Y la lluvia_

_to quietly pass me by_

_Hasta que llegara la tranquilidad_

Niego con tranquilidad, mientras me levanto lentamente de mi escritorio, mientras me acerco hasta donde esta él, y me recargo sobre el escritorio, cruzándome de brazos mientras le digo -¿Qué te pasa Deidara?- el intenta cubrir su sonrojo con su cabello rubio, aquel que me recuerda cada amanecer que tengo y lo primero que hago al despertar es pensar en ti, intento borrar ese recuerdo de mi cabeza tratando de mantener mi cordura en ese momento – No me pasa nada hm- me responde, aun sin verme a los ojos, en este momento estoy muy furioso.

_wuooh sweet child o´mine_

_Dulce niña mía_

_wuoh oh oh oh sweet love of mine_

_Dulce amor mío_

Me enojo, estoy realmente enojado, sin pensarlo dos veces le digo, lo que he guardado durante años en mi corazón –Deidara, no sé que pasa contigo, estoy enojado porque estoy tratando de ignorar que tu y yo alguna vez nos conocimos- en ese momento re sorprendes e intentas decir algo, pero yo no te dejo ya que sigo con mi sermón* -Sabes durante cuantos años te he amado, y tu vienes y juegas con mis sentimientos, sin importarte si salgo herido o no, no sé que es lo que quieres de mi, intenté darte todo de mi y así es como me agradec…- No pude terminar de decir todo lo que sentía porque en ese momento tu…

_where do we go_

_A donde vamos_

_where do we go now_

_ A donde vamos ahora_

_where do we go_

_ A donde vamos_

_sweet child_

_sweet child o´mine_

_ Dulce niña mía_

Me estás besando, mi parte racional en este momento murió, y lo único que mi cuerpo hace es abrazarte mientras sigo una pelea entre nuestras lenguas, mientras que la respiración cada vez es más difícil, te alejas lentamente de mi mientras me dices –veo que es la única manera en la que te puedo callar hm- trato de articular una palabra pero nuevamente me besas, esta vez el beso es mucho más largo de tal manera que de un momento a otro lo único que nos sostiene de caer al suelo es la mesa sobre la que estamos apoyados.

Te separas nuevamente de mí, mientras que con un gran sonrojo en tus mejillas, y con los labios abiertos respirando entrecortadamente y sonrosados del beso que nos acabamos de dar empiezas a decirme con dificultad –Itachi, hm yo sé que te herí y fue porque en ese entonces era un inmaduro que no sabía para donde iba, y que no tenía en claro mis sentimientos, jugando con los tuyos, lo que te dije el otro día es verdad y si quieres te lo vuelvo a repetir hm- Antes de proseguir volviste a besarme, en ese momento estaba tan feliz que no sabía que movimiento iba a hacer, terminaste nuestro beso y te alejaste nuevamente de mi diciéndome ya más calmadamente –TE AMO- en ese momento agarraste mi mano que estaba sobre tu cintura y la llevaste directamente a tu corazón.

En ese momento me asuste ya que pensé que tenías un nuevo ataque o algo por el estilo, pero en lugar de eso siento como tu corazón va latiendo rápidamente pero no tanto para ser un ataque al corazón, en ese momento se que es cierto, que me amas y yo te amo a ti.

_Como un cuchillo en la mantequilla_

_ entraste a mi vida cuando me moría,_

_ como la luna por la rendija así te metiste entre mis pupilas,_

_y así te fui queriendo a diario sin una ley sin un horario,_

_y así me fuiste despertando de cada sueño donde estabas tu_

En ese momento ambos volvimos a besarnos, sin importarnos nada lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor, terminamos nuestro beso, mientras junto tu frente junto a la mía, y ya más calmado pero feliz, empiezo a preguntarte algo -Deidara tu quieres ser…- antes de que pusiera terminar golpean a la puerta, Deidara y yo nos alejamos, no sin antes besarnos, Deidara se sienta nuevamente, mientras yo vuelvo rápidamente mientras digo -siga-

_y nadie lo buscaba_

_y nadie lo planeo así_

_ en el destino estaba_

_ que fueras para mi_

_y nadie le apostaba_

_ a que yo fiera tan feliz_

_pero cupido se apiado de mi,_

_ se apiado de mi,_

_se apiado de mi._

Mi padre aparece por la puerta, mientras que yo estoy observando muy "interesado" el bosquejo que Deidara me había entregado -¿Qué pasa padre?- digo intentando mantener el sonrojo en mi rostro, y el nerviosismo en mis manos, alejo el bosquejo mientras observo como mi padre me observa a mi y a Deidara después y me dice –porque demoraste tanto en contestar- mi mente trató de decir una respuesta lógica pero en ese momento no se me ocurría nada, así que le dije –No lo sé-

_Como la lluvia_

_en pleno desierto_

_mojaste de fe mi corazón_

_ahogaste mis miedos_

_como una dulce voz_

_en el silencio, así nos llego el amor,_

_amor del bueno,_

_y así te fui queriendo a diario_

_sin una ley sin un horario,_

_y así me fuiste despertando_

_de cada sueño donde estabas tu_

Mi padre hablo de trivialidades de las cuales no preste atención, se fue nuevamente hacia la salida, no sin antes decirle a Deidara que lo acompañara, que tenía algunas dudas sobre el proyecto que estábamos haciendo, Deidara sin pensarlo dos veces se paro de su asiento siguiendo a mi padre no sin antes dirigirme una mirada llena de amor, en este momento estoy tan feliz que podría morir por esta felicidad.

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/__/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/__/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/__/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/__/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/__/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/__/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/__/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

*(AUGUSTE COMPTE)

*No piensen mal, hasta donde tengo visualizado este fic no tiene lemmon, y no creó que lo tenga ya que soy muy mala para escribir el lemmon, así que sorry T-T

*Ustedes saben que el orden del español y el inglés es muy diferente, así que pongo no necesariamente lo que significa la frase en inglés, sino el orden de la canción.

*En mi país utilizamos esta palabra cuando alguien tiene que decir algo y no para hasta que lo dice todo, sin importar si esta equivocado o no.


	12. Una situación difícil

*Aclaraciones

-Diálogo-

"Pensamientos"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**.**

**Una situación difícil**

**.**

_Escrito por yingyang0401___

"No podemos evitar las pasiones, pero si vencerlas"*

POV Deidara

Me sentí frustrado en el momento en el que Fugaku llegó, por fin había podido poner los puntos sobre las íes y Fugaku apareció arruinando el momento, pero sé que habrá más tiempo para estar al lado de Itachi, ya le dije, más bien le demostré que lo amaba, y sé que el y también me ama, en este momento estoy tan feliz que cualquier cosa podría pasar y no me enteraría, de repente Fugaku se detuvo, mientras tomo un nuevo camino, nos dirigimos hacia la sala de juntas, en este momento estoy confundido yo que sepa no tenemos ninguna reunión para hablar de un proyecto en específico, abrió delicadamente la puerta mientras me invitaba a pasar, luego me dijo, más bien me ordeno sentarme, yo obedecí sin chistar, probablemente algo en mi proyecto había salido mal, así que empecé a preocuparme.

Fugaku me quedó viendo como dos minutos, los cuales a mi me parecieron horas, después de un incomodo silencio por fin hablo -¿Cómo esta tu padre?- Me sorprendí muchísimo, Fugaku conocía a papá, el nunca me hablo de Fugaku, así que pensé que probablemente lo decía para iniciar una conversación así que tan rápido como pude le respondí –Bien Hm-, después vi como ensombrecía su mirada para después decirme con odio _aléjate de Itachi-, en ese momento mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, tratando de disimular le dije -no sé de que me habla, Itachi es mi jefe y nada más- el me quedo viendo como si le hubiera dicho la mejor broma de su vida y con una sonrisa de superioridad me dijo –Sabes muy bien lo que estoy diciendo así que si eres inteligente, te alejaras de él- mientras decía eso me veía de arriba a abajo analizándome, y buscándome algún defecto mientras seguía con esa sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro.

Me enojé tanto así que sin pensar dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente –Itachi es lo bastante inteligente para saber en lo que se está metiendo, al igual que yo, así que le sugiero que no busque problemas donde no los hay hm- cuando dije aquello el cambio totalmente su expresión mientras que yo pensaba "soy un tonto, tonto hm", él se paró rápidamente de su puesto mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta y dijo _te pareces tanto a tu padre, los dos son demasiado obstinados, no digas que no te lo advertí- y salió de la sala de juntas y yo aún seguía en shock, no sabía porque el había dicho eso pero le iba a demostrar que el no cabía dentro de este cuadro*.

Después de terminar la jornada laboral, busqué a Itachi, mejor dicho a mi… ¿El qué es de mi? Ni yo lo sé, solo sé que lo amo demasiado y no lo voy a dejar ir de mi vida, cuando fui a su oficina el también había terminado, y estaba recogiendo sus cosas, paro un momento y me dijo –Me leíste la mente, yo también iba a buscarte- me sonrojé un poco, pero aún así le dije –Lo sé es por eso que me amas ¿No? Hmm- sonreíste de una forma tan sexi y dijiste un –si- leve.

Salimos de aquel edificio como alma que se lleva el diablo*, apenas estuvimos fuera empezamos a caminar despacio, y queríamos agarrarnos de las manos sin preocuparnos por el que dirán pero sabíamos que eso era algo difícil de hacer en esta sociedad tan Homofóbica y llena de tabúes, así que empezamos a caminar y hablar de cosas sin sentido, de pronto veo que nos dirigimos a un lugar el cual nunca había estado, mientras me tensé Itachi me dijo tiernamente –Tranquilo, por acá esta mi casa, la compre hace unos años, no quería que mi papá dirigiera toda mi vida, así que en cuanto pude la compré- me relaje al instante y seguí caminando hacia donde Itachi lo hacía, he de decir que aquel conjunto* era realmente majestuoso, nunca en toda mi vida había visto algo tan hermoso.

Poco a poco llegamos a su casa, entre y me mostro toda su casa, empezamos por una sala, había un buró, era realmente hermoso, en este había un espacio especial para un monton de platos, cada uno de diferente países y ciudades, se notaba a leguas que Itachi viajaba demasiado y siempre traía uno que otro recuerdo del lugar en donde estuvo, la sala era realmente acogedora, aunque tenía solo dos sillones estos eran más que suficientes para que 5 personas se sentaran en ellos, en la sala había una hermosa chimenea, no estaba prendida pero se notaba que la habían prendido no hace mucho.

Seguimos caminando y de pronto me encuentro al lado del garaje*, allí había un Ford T*, me sorprendí, no pensé que ya lo tuviera hace algunos pocos meses había salido el primero y el ya tenía uno, caminamos un poco más y allí se encontraban las escaleras al segundo piso y al lado de estas un baño, después seguí la cocina- comedor, esta se dividía por una pequeña pared, la cocina se notaba como nueva, y era realmente hermosa, caminamos un poco más y salimos al patio, en el se encontraba un gran jardín lleno de flores silvestres por todos lados, y en el extremo un espejo de agua, era realmente hermoso, salimos de es lugar después de unos cuantos minutos.

Llegamos nuevamente a las escaleras y subimos el segundo piso era realmente grande habían miles y miles de puertas y cada una llevaba a algo espectacular, como una librería, un sauna, un jacuzzi, un salón de juegos etc., después estuve a punto de entrar a la última habitación pero Itachi me detuvo y dijo –Esta será la última- así que me aleje de la puerta y volví a caminar, de pronto apareció de nuevo unas escaleras en forma de caracol y que estaban talladas en madrea, subimos para el tercer piso este tenía una piscina con la forma de un abanico*, y en el extremo una casa de un perro que dormía plácidamente mientras que encima de este se leía "sharingan".

Seguimos caminando hasta que de repente Itachi me detuvo y me dijo, ya es hora de que veas la ultima habitación, yo dije-si- mientras volvíamos a bajar a la segunda planta*, nos dirigimos hacia la habitación, por la cual había sido detenido, mi corazón empezó a latir estrepitosamente, sabía lo que había allí y lo que podría pasar de entro de esto, no, no podría, iba a pasar de eso estaba seguro*, en ese momento mis manos empezaron a sudar, y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, ni siquiera nos habíamos besado y mucho menos aclarar lo que éramos, y ya me estaba comportando como una colegiala en su primera vez, aunque sería la primera vez no tenía porque estar tan nervioso.

*Itachi abrió delicadamente la puerta, una cama King size estaba en medio de la habitación, los colores de los tendidos* eran de un color marfil, en el extremo de la habitación se hallaba otra habitación y un televisor, era la primera vez que veía uno, me dirigí sin miedo hacía la otra habitación, allí había un armario* de lado a lado, y un poco más allá se hallaba el baño, este tenía una tina y aparte una ducha, todo era hermoso, de pronto siento como Itachi está detrás mío, así que me giro levemente, al terminare de girarme, lo veo a los ojos, y el me ve los míos, en ese momento no teníamos palabras pero estas no eran necesarias, de repente Itachi as, mientras de pronto sentí la cama en mi talón y caí sin premeditarlo, itachi se me quedó viendo como durante unos segundos, los cuales a mi me parecieron horas, y cuando reacciono me dijo -Te amo, te amo tanto-, después de eso volvimos a besarnos, sin pensar en las consecuencias de nuestros actos.

Un día después

Me desperté mientras todo en mi cuerpo dolía, pero lejos de quejarme, en ese momento me sentí completo, por fin Itachi y yo nos habíamos entregado en cuerpo y alma, el se entrego a mi y yo a él*, las cortinas estaban cerradas, pero aún así algunos rayos de sol se colaban entre ellas, dándole directamente al rostro de Itachi, se veía realmente hermoso, respiraba tan tranquilamente y sonreí inconsciente, Itachi aún durmiendo se veía tan sexi, en ese momento me tensé, ya que aunque habíamos pasado a segunda base, aún no tenía ni idea de lo que éramos, o si, simplemente había sido un calentón de su parte.

Sin querer empecé a llorar mientras pensaba "En el lugar más oscuro de mi espíritu, se refleja aún viva tu imagen, conocí tu carne, tu vida, tu fuerza, tu noche, tu espacio, tu mente"*, me levante, tan despacio como podía para no despertar a Itachi e irme corriendo de allí, realmente estaba tan confundido, de pronto siento como Itachi agarra mi mano para detenerme, mientras con un débil-¿qué pasa? Me soltó mi mano, empecé a llorar sin saber que hacer, y en ese momento me arrepentí de todo lo que habíamos hecho, y en mi débil mente empecé a pensar que Fugaku tenía mucha razón, debí alejarme cuando había tenido tiempo, pero en vez de eso lo desafié, y termine acostándome con Itachi.

Itachi se levantó preocupado, mientras me abrazaba y me decía -cálmate todo va a estar bien-, deje de llorar por un instante y volví a ver a Itachi, sintiéndome de nuevo culpable, Itachi nuevamente me calmo y mientras me abrazaba me dijo -Deidy no se porque estas llorando no sé si hice algo mal, si fue así dímelo, estoy preocupado- Yo negué y entonces el siguió con su discurso –Sé que es un poco tarde para preguntártelo, pero tengo una inmensa necesidad de hacerlo, Deidara quieres ser mi novio- En ese momento no sé por qué, pero empecé a golpearlo mientras le decía -baka* porque te demoraste tanto, pensé que había cometido el peor error de mi vida, te odio- Después de tranquilizarme con un débil sonrojo le dije -Itachi, si, si quiero ser tu novio- después de eso nos volvimos a besarnos y ese día estuvimos nuevamente fundidos como si fuéramos un solo cuerpo, lo hicimos tantas veces que perdí la cuenta y realmente no quería que llegará un mañana, ya que sentía que estaba en el paraíso, ya era de noche y realmente me tenía que ir para mi departamento, y hablar con mis padres seguro estaban preocupados, pero por más me dijera que tenía que irme mi cuerpo no obedecía, así que pensé, "una noche más no esta mal verdad hm", así que volví a dormirme deseando quedarme así por el resto de mi vida.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

*(SENECA)

*Se dice cuando alguién está donde no debe estar XD

*Es un dicho popular, esto quiere decir, tan rápido como el correcaminos, si lo conocen no :D

*Barrio o como sea que le digan, donde hay muchas casas pegadas una al lado de otra, no se si me explique bien XD

*Buró, donde se ponen libros, y otras cosas, como el equipo de sonido, fotografías, etc.

*Donde guardan los carros

*Lo construyo Ford (ahh que en serio XD), es el primer carro en serie que empezó a construir, y además estaba al alcance del bolsillo, era muy barato y fácil de manejar.

*El símbolo del clan

*Segundo piso, o como quieran llamarlo

*Ya saben a que me refiero :youknow:

*Ya saben las sabanas, sobresabanas, cobijas y el cubrelecho, no sé como le dirán en sus países sorry -_-

*esta parte puede sonar desde mi punto de vista, ya que no supe como hablarlo en segunda persona aún estoy aprendiendo.

*Ya saben donde guardan los zapatos y la ropa

*ItaDeiIta *¬*

*Esta frase la saqué de la canción Difícil de Juanes, ahh juanes 3

*Idiota…. Creo XD


	13. Mi fortaleza eres tú

Advertencia muerte de un personaje, creo que soy como kishi, mató a los más importantes XD.

*Aclaraciones

"Pensamientos"

-Diálogo-

Me di cuenta que dos veces despertaron juntos, así que hagan de cuenta que lo hicieron durante dos días seguidos, el jueves por la noche, despertaron el viernes, fueron a trabajar, regresaron juntos el viernes y estuvieron nuevamente juntos y despertaron el Sábado.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**. **

**Mi fortaleza eres tú**

**.**

_Traído a ustedes por mi loca imaginación._

_yingyang0401_

"Todas las felicidades se parecen, pero los infortunios tienen cada uno su fisionomía particular"

P.O.V Itachi

6:50 de la mañana, despierto, trató de moverme pero a parte del dolor algo me lo impide, mi mano yace dormida, siento como la circulación se ha parado en su recorrido, mientras que mis dedos están tan dormidos que los pellizco y ni siquiera siento dolor, es como si me hubieran echado anestesia en todo el brazo, no puedo ni siquiera mover mi mano, algo esta acostado en mi brazo impidiendo que la circulación llegue a su destino, volteo para ver quien es, unos mechones rubios cortos*, como si fueran pequeñas fotos*, pasaron instantáneamente como si de una película se tratase, es entonces que recuerdo todo lo que pasó ayer, es en ese momento que recuerdo el porque siento un gran dolor en la parte de atrás, es entonces cuando me sonrojo, trato de sacar mi brazo suavemente, para no despertar a aquel ángel, que esta junto a mi, apenas saco mi brazo, miro mis dedos y parecen estar morados, así que con paciencia abro y cierro suavemente mi mano para que la circulación llegue a su sitio, al principio es un poco difícil ya que casi no poseo movilidad sobre ella, luego de unos segundos siento u n pequeño dolor, se entonces que la circulación esta corriendo mas fuerte para recuperar su camino, al principio siento miles de hormigas recorriendo mi brazo, pero luego de unos segundos ya puedo sentir mi brazo, dejo de ver mi mano, y la dejo nuevamente sobre la cama.

Me levanto suavemente de la cama y solo una sabana cubre mi cuerpo desnudo, trato de levantarme, pero el dolor es insoportable, si así me siento yo, no puedo ni imaginar que siente mi deidara, salgo de la cama lentamente, trato de caminar lo más rápido que pueda, pero cada paso que doy es como si cargara una tonelada de ladrillos en mi espalda, es insoportable, entro a la ducha*, siento como las gotas caen por mi cuerpo*, me relajo y siento como si la carga que llevaba en mis hombros desapareciera misteriosamente, mientras las gotas siguen mojando mi cuerpo una sonrisa aparece en el momento que recuerdo que deidi ya es mío, y ya nadie puede quitármelo, en este momento soy tan feliz que podría saltar en un solo pie, pero ante todo soy un Uchiha… que me importa el apellido, estoy feliz, más no loco.

Salgo de bañarme y posteriormente me visto con lentitud, como si no quisiera que las horas pasaran para disfrutar más este día*, salgo lentamente de mi habitación, y voy a la cocina a preparar un gran desayuno, es la primera vez que cocino, aunque siempre he querido ser chef, jamás se me permitió acercarme a una cocina, lo que no sabía mi padre es que mi abuelo y mi abuela, cada vez que me "raptaban", me enseñaron a cocinar y a hacer cosas esenciales, para momentos como este, Terminó el desayuno, mientras me dirijo nuevamente a mi… digo nuestra habitación.*

Me acerco mientras veo que deidara aun sigue durmiendo, se ve tan lindo que no quiero despertarlo, dejo la bandeja con el desayuno en la mesa que está junto a mi cama*, mientras suavemente quito algunos cabellos que están sobre su rostro, lo puedo admirar y es tan hermoso que mi corazón late tan rápido como si estuviera en una maratón, me acerco suavemente mientras deposito un delicado beso en sus labios, lentamente dei despierta, mientras se sonroja ante la cercanía de mi rostro y mis labios, trata de alejarme con sus manos, en lugar de eso las agarro mientras junto más nuestros labios, mientras que poco a poco deidara cede a mi y se deja llevar por mis labios hambrientos de él.

Lentamente me alejo de el, mientras le digo –Buenos días dormilón-, el aun con un sonrojo me responde -Hm…Bue… Buenos días Hm-, Lentamente se sienta sobre la cama, no sin antes hacer una mueca de dolor, pero al verme esa mueca desaparece y aparece una pequeña sonrisa, trata de levantarse, mientras yo lo detengo, y agarro nuevamente la bandeja que estaba sobre la mesa, mientras que agarro un poco de fruta con mis palillos, y la llevo a su boca, el se sorprende y aun con esa sonrisa que me llena de vida abre su boca y recibe la comida que le estoy dando, mientras que nuevamente se sonroja.

Amo todas sus expresiones, las de confusión, las de amor, las de vergüenza y sobre todo su hermosa sonrisa*, luego de terminar con el desayuno, lo ayudo a levantarse, es entonces que me golpeo mentalmente por haberme bañado antes y no esperar a que él se despertara para ayudarlo y bañarme junto a él.

El se metió hace unos segundos a la ducha, mientras yo me siento sobre el inmenso sofá y espero a que él salga, antes de que él saliera, escucho el teléfono sonar*, me levantó mientras voy a el lugar donde suena desesperadamente el teléfono*, llego a él y contesto.

-Aló- digo mientras pongo el teléfono entre mi oreja y mi hombro

-Buenas, estoy hablando a la casa de Uchiha Itachi- me dice la voz de una mujer la cuál no reconozco

-Si, habla con él-

-Me alegró, hemos estado buscando su número de celular por cielo, mar y tierra., de verdad no sabe cuantos Uchihas existen en el directorio telefónico

-¿Qué es lo que necesita-

-Verá, le habló desde el hospital, esta mañana su padre tuvo un accidente-

-¿Qué?- le digo, más bien le grito -¿Cuándo, cómo, por qué, en dónde?-

-Si verá, el iba para su casa para hablar de negocios, pero fue entonces que el carro tuvo unas fallas mecánicas, y se salieron del camino-

-¿Cómo esta él, esta bien?-

-Por eso lo estaba llamando, lo siento, pero su padre falleció-

-¿Qué?, le digo con los ojos abiertos, mientras miles de lágrimas intentan salir de ellos

-Así es, el murió en el acto, el accidente fue demasiado para él, así que no pudo resistirlo, y murió, lo siento mucho, pero los paramédicos hicieron todo lo que estaba en sus manos para salvarlo-

-Entiendo- Digo mientras me siento en el sillón, -¿En qué hospital está él?- Digo mientras trato de controlar mi voz, aunque se que en este momento suena de ultratumba

-Emmhh- Me dice nerviosa, creó que la he asustado –Él está en el hospital de konoha-

-Entiendo- Le digo mientras suelto un imperceptible suspiro, -Ya voy para allá.

En ese momento sale Deidara ya vestido y bañado, mientras que con sus ojos me pregunta ¿qué paso?, sin la necesidad de que él dijera una palabra, me acerco hasta él, lo abrazó, mientras todas las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, al fin habían salido sin cesar de mis ojos. -Mi padre ha muerto-. En ese momento deidara me abraza, y aún sin decir nada sé que el me dice que todo va a estar bien, que él esta conmigo y que nunca me va a dejar ir, es en ese momento que lloro más de lo que lo estaba haciendo mientras Deidara se aferra a mi como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Después de llorar una eternidad, para mí; un minuto en la realidad, deidara por fin rompe su silencio.

-¿En donde esta hm?-

Aun con los rastros de las lágrimas en mis ojos le respondo –Está en el hospital de Konoha-

El abre enormemente sus ojos, mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios unos segundos, pero tan rápido como apareció, desapareció. -Vayamos allá-, decía mientras se alejaba lentamente de mi.

Antes de que se levantara, lo agarre suavemente de su muñeca para detenerlo, -¿qué pasa hm?- me dice sin dejarme de ver -¿Por qué me detienes hm?- , sin vacilar le digo -¿Por qué has sonreído de repente-, el se muerde un poco sus labios, mientras baja su mirada, como escondiendo algo de mi y me dice –Por nada, no te preocupes hm-, sé que está mintiendo, me quedo en silencio unos segundos, mientras trato de encontrar una respuesta lógica a su reacción.

Como si el silencio fuera el peor castigo para deidara, mueve lentamente su mano para cubrir sus ojos, mientras que me dice –Cuando yo era pequeño, descubrieron que yo tenía una enfermedad cardíaca- -Lo sé., le interrumpo, ya sabía que tenias esa enfermedad, aleja lentamente sus manos de sus ojos, mientras me mira con reproche, y me dice -¿me dejas terminar la historia? Hm-

Me avergüenzo, ya que parece que es algo muy importante, así que le dejo continuar con su historia, -Bueno, cuando mi papá se entero de mi enfermedad, lloró, ya que esta no tenia cura*- Cuando dijo esto abrí mi boca con sorpresa y antes de volver a hablar continuo con su historia. –Después de llorar más o menos por un año*, se dio cuenta que llorar no resolvía los problemas, así que como el siempre ha tenido dinero, que se ha ganado con el sudor de su frente compró el hospital de konoha, y a los mejores doctores, les dijo que iba a financiarlos hasta que encontraran un modo de salvar mi vida, ya que era lo más importante que yo me salvara, así que sonreí, por que en el hospital de konoha está mi padre-

Cuando termino de contarme ese historia, comprendí porque no quería decirme, ni explicarme nada, ya que cualquier cosa relacionada a su familia, terminaba en su enfermedad, y lo que él menos quería era preocuparme, ya que tenía suficiente con saber que mi padre había muerto, como para que encima de esta preocupación estuviera la de que en cualquier momento el podría morir*.

Luego de explicarme esto, me levanto mientras lo abrazo y le digo –Mientras yo tenga vida, también te buscare una cura, gracias por acompañarme, gracias por amarme como yo te amo-, lo deje de abrazar mientras salíamos de aquella casa que había sido cómplice de lo nuestro la noche pasada, mientras nos dirigíamos en un cálido silencio hacia el hospital de Konoha.

Luego de unos veinte minutos, al fin llegamos, al bajarme de aquel vehículo mis piernas empezaron a temblar, sentía que aunque caminara estaba en el mismo lugar, como si algo me impidiera continuar, estoy tan asustado, que cualquiera que me viera pensaría que soy un zombi, no puedo moverme, o quiero moverme, antes de que me de por vencido, siento como si algo divino me diera las fuerzas necesarias para salir adelante, volteo lentamente, mientras que observo como deidara coge mi brazo cálidamente, mientras empezamos a caminar, antes me sentía tan pesado que no me podía mover, ahora junto a Deidara, me siento tan frágil, como si fuera un a pluma, la cual es arrastrada por el viento.

Llegamos al lugar en donde debíamos identificar a mi padre, y hacer toda la gestión para enterrarlo, llegamos a la morgue, mientras un cuerpo sin vida era cubierto por una delgada sábana, en ese momento mi corazón comienza a palpitar tan rápido, que creo que hasta se escucha un eco de él, después de unos segundos llega el forense*, se pone al lado del cuerpo, mientras que lentamente agarra las dos esquinas de aquella sábana, en un instinto protector, agarro a deidara, mientras que tapo sus ojos y cierro los míos, después de contar lentamente del 1 al 10 abro lentamente mis ojos, mientras observo a mi padre, sin vida, sobre aquel mesón de hierro, empiezo a temblar, mientras las lágrimas salen de mi rostro y con una voz entrecortada digo –Si, es él-.

Aquel personaje inmediatamente entendió, y volvió a tapar el cuerpo sin vida, al realizar esta acción, vuelvo a destapar lentamente los ojos de Deidara, mientras él me ve con reproche, y le digo –Fue algo tan fuerte, que no lo hubieras podido soportar, perdóname, pero ahora tu, eres lo más importante de mi vida-, claro que esto lo dije como si fuera un susurro, ya que no quería que nadie más lo escuchara.

Deidara se sonrojo hasta el punto en que quería golpearme, agarro suavemente una de sus manos, mientras la beso, sin que el tercero no se daba cuenta de nada, y me acerque a él mientras le dije –Te amo, tanto, que si a ti te pasa algo, moriría de tristeza-, el aún sonrojado me dijo –Yo también te amo, pero si sigues así, nos descubrirán-.

En ese momento no me importaba lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, Deidara siempre iba a estar junto a mi, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

*(LEÓN TOLSTOI)

*T-T, me pasa todo el tiempo, no sé como es que me duermo pero cuando despierto ya no siento mi brazo :(

*recuerden que en mi fic ninguno de los dos tiene el cabello largo :P

*no sé si en ese entonces existían las cámaras XD

*Tampoco sé si en ese entonces existían duchas XD, o se bañaban en tinas mientras que algunas personas los ayudaban a limpiar su espalda, ya saben como esas películas antiguas de reyes y reinas

*recuerden que ita estaba todo este tiempo como Dios lo trajo al mundo *¬*

*Hagan de cuenta que ese día es un sábado e Itachi no va a trabajar y tampoco Deidara

*Ahhh que lindoooooooooo :)

*Si lo sé chicas está loquito por Dei -_-

*Debo instruirme más, tampoco sé si en esa época existía el teléfono, pero si ya existían los carros, entonces ya existía el teléfono, ya que fue lo primero que crearon.

*Este no es como los celulares que después de un tiempo (en mi caso), si a uno no le contestan dice "sistema correo de voz".

*En ese entonces no existían estas operaciones creo XD

*jajaja tan exagerada yo :P

*Sé que dije que se estaba tomando unas pastas… creo XD, pero esas son para aliviar el dolor, pero no combaten el problema cardíaco que el tiene :(

*Bueno no exactamente el forense, es que no sé como se llama aquél que le entrega los cuerpos a las personas, sorry -_-

P.D: Listo hasta aquí lo tengo publicado en Amor Yaoi, les informó que a partir de mañana (que es viernes) actualizo única y exclusivamente los viernes, a no ser que algo extraordinario ocurra, si ese es el caso no publicó ese día sino que hasta el próximo viernes, osea se quedarían sin la conti de la historia por otra semana; también les aviso que quedan más o menos 4 capítulos para que se acabé esta historia.

¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews? ¿Caritas felices?; todo sera recibido y contestado.

Bueno los leo mañana en el próximo capítulo.


	14. El comienzo del fin

*Aclaraciones

-Diálogo

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**.**

**El comienzo...Del fin**

**.**

_Traído a ustedes por yingyang0401_

_._

"O bien ni siquiera lo intentes, o bien lánzate por completo a hacerlo"*

POV Deidara

*Tu hermoso rostro, tu pequeña nariz, tus labios gruesos pero apetecibles, como cae perpendicularmente tu barbilla, tus amplios hombros, tu prominente clavícula, tu pecho suave pero marcado por donde cae levemente una gota de sudor, tus brazos musculosos, tus dedos que son gruesos pero a la vez delicados, tus piernas, tus pies, tu todo, Itachi realmente eres perfecto, en este momento podría decir que eres una escultura andante, ninguna obra de arte podría ganarte en cuanto a belleza, me has dicho tantas veces te amo, y esa voz sensual que sale de tus labios rompe mi cordura.

No quiero que esta noche se convierta en día, no quiero que este amor que nos estamos dando acabe, no quiero que las horas, los minutos y los segundos pasen, quiero estar así, junto a ti, sin preocupaciones, en este momento me siento en el cielo, no podría pedirle más a los 7 dioses de la fortuna*, me han dado todo y hasta más de lo que he pedido, una familia que me ama y me apoya en las decisiones que tomo, un novio varonil que me ama con locura, un trabajo que amo, unos amigos que me entienden y me apoyan, estoy, en estos momentos tan feliz, que tengo miedo que esta felicidad se acabe.

Nunca pensé que al decirle a Itachi que lo amaba, el me perdonara tan rápido y que dejara atrás todo el daño que le cause, que el vivía en un limbo sin amor, en donde la persona a la cual amaba no le ponía ni 5 de atención*, la verdad no quería decírselo, quería llegar con este secreto hasta mi tumba, pero fue una conversación con mi padre, la que me hizo cambiar de parecer.

Flash Back

Acababa de enterarme de mis sentimientos por Itachi, en ese momento estaba tan confundido, que lo primero que hice fue llamar a mi padre, ya que quería alejarme de Itachi, para nuca volverlo a ver*

-Hola hm- Dije apenas me contestaron

-Deidara hijo hace mucho tiempo que no nos llamas- esa era mi madre tan entusiasta como antes

-Lo sé, esta papá hm- le contesté, no quería ser grosero, pero en ese momento tenía un humor de perros*

-Oh, claro ahora te lo pasó espera un segundo- me contestó, pero supe inmediatamente que mi contestación había sido demasiado dura

-Hola.- escucho la grave voz de mi padre y es en ese momento que me arrepiento de haberlo llamado y rompo en lágrimas, -Deidara ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás ahí?-

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y entrecortadamente le respondí –S…Sí hm-

-Mira hijo, no sé por que problemas estás pasando, pero escúchame algo, por que no creó que algún día te lo tenga que repetir-. Hizo una pausa de unos segundos como esperando a que me calmara, después me calme un poco y él como entendiendo mi silencio continuo con su charla, mira sé que estás muy dolido, te escucho llorar-

-No hm… No es cierto es que se me ha metido una basura en el ojo hm, no te preocupes no es nada hm- le respondo

-No me mientas sé que estabas llorando, si no dejas de mentir no solo tu boca se debilitará, sino también tu alma-*

-Padre, siento que he roto mil promesas hm, siento mi alma vacía y ya no sé que más pasos debo dar hm, esto tan confundido hm- Le digo ya sabiendo que cae más rápido un mentiroso que un cojo*

-Por supuesto que las reglas son importantes, pero... Las normas no lo son todo, te diré que… tienes que adaptarte también a la situación para poder enfrentarla-*

-Pero padre hm - le respondo aún cuando me dices eso, yo ya lo sé, pero aún no encuentro una respuesta-

-Se que encontraras la respuesta… ¡Confío en ti!*- me dijo mientras escuchaba como en el fondo mi madre detenía sus sollozos.

–Ciento como si mi vida dependiera de la respuesta que estoy buscando y eso me asusta hm-

-No hay tal cosa como la vida-

-¿Qué? hm, ¿Acaso no vale la pena vivir? hm-, le digo sorprendido por las palabras que han salido de mi boca

-¿Por qué me dices eso, no me dices que sientes como si tu vida estuviera vacía, no vale la pena vivir en esas condiciones, si tu no tienes a alguien por quien vivir, entonces esa vida, no la tienes completa, yo tengo a tu madre y tu ¿Tienes a alguien por quien vivir?-*

-Si, padre, creo que te entiendo hm, pero ¿que tal si después de que esa persona por la cual quiero vivir me deja en una inmensa soledad hm?-

-Tu solo vez la soledad, ver la soledad te lastima por dentro-*

-Padre hm- Le digo aún con dudas pero antes de terminar me dice

-Sé que puedo hacer más por ti, quede mal, nadie debería sufrir así, nadie debería estar así de solo-*

-No, Padre hm- Le digo ya con una sonrisa en mi rostro –Has hecho lo suficiente y has aclarado mis dudas, gracias por todo papá, y dale disculpas a mamá de mi parte-

-Se las daré, una cosa más Deidara, tengo fe en que lo lograrás, después de todo eres nuestro hijo-

-Gracias padre hm, me has aclarado mis dudas, y me has dejado en claro lo que debo hacer hm, como dice un dicho el que no arriesga no gana hm, en este momento tengo todas mis cartas puestas sobre la mesa y estoy seguro que con ellas ganare hm-

-Lo se Deidara, nunca vuelvas a llorar, y menos cuando tu madre esta escuchando, eso me hace sentir débil que no puedo hacer nada por ti y eso rompe mi corazón en mil pedazos*-

-Lo siento padre hm- Le digo ya más animado –Nunca más volveré a hacer algo como lo que acabo de hacer hm, soy ya un hombre adulto y debo aprender a buscar una solución dentro de mi alma hm,, gracias por todo papá y discúlpame por haber actuado así hm-

-Deidara recuerda que te amamos y que siempre te apoyaremos en lo que sea y sobre todo nunca dejes de luchar, que el tesoro más grande puede estar a la vuelta de la esquina-

-Si… lo sé hm, gracias por todo y Adiós hm-

-Adiós hijo cuídate, y saludos de tu madre-

-Gracias y dile nuevamente que lo siento hm-

-Lo hare, ahora si adiós- Después de eso escuche como el sonido de apagado resonaba en mis tímpanos, así que deje el teléfono nuevamente en donde correspondía, después de eso entendí que todos mis miedos no tenían fundamentos y que cualquier cosa que intentara aunque fracasara era una nueva experiencia, así que me dirigí hacia la oficina, y con mi mente en blanco fui a decirle a Itachi todo lo que sentía por el.

Fin flash back

Ahora estoy aquí, junto a ti*, en tu habitación, rodeado de tantas cosas maravillosas, yo, no quiero que se acabe mi felicidad, y sé que si acaba la mía, por consiguiente la tuya caerá, pero un presentimiento me decía que de aquí en adelante todo iba a ser demasiado complicado y que íbamos a pasar muchas cosas de las cuales, quizás, no podríamos salir vivos.

Por fin lo que he temido se ha hecho realidad. Así como un camino de dominós se derrumba cuando cae el primero, en este momento nuestro mundo se esta cayendo, el día empezó demasiado perfecto, tu me trajiste el desayuno a la cama, pero después de salir de bañarme, estabas afligido y con un pequeño rastro de lágrimas en tu rostro, sin siquiera preguntarte me contaste lo que había sucedido, y yo, de hipócrita sonreí*, sabiendo aún por el dolor que estabas pasando.

Aunque trate de excusarme, ni siquiera yo me las creía, yo no estaba feliz por que tu padre había muerto, es más siento, que; con el tiempo, nos hubiéramos podido llevar bien, sino porque podría ver a mi padre, tu estabas pasando por un momento tan difícil y yo era un egoísta al pensar solo en mi.

Cuando llegamos a la morgue, inmediatamente tapaste mis ojos, en un acto reflejo, como impidiendo que yo sufriera al ver esta desgarradora escena, pero dentro de mi sabía, que era la forma de decir que tu tampoco querías verlo, pero que; por el momento, tu tenias que protegerme, ante cualquier adversidad. Me sentí tan inútil en ese momento, pero sabia que yo era uno de los pocos pilares que aún te sostenían, así que no te forcé a que quitaras tus manos de mis ojos.

Nunca había visto después de esto tanta tristeza acumulada, es como si ante el mundo quisieras aparentar, ser algo que no eres, como un diamante que nadie puede romper, pero sabes, un diamante también tiene su punto débil, si recibe mucha presión por parte de un láser, este termina rompiéndose en mil pedazos*.

Empezamos a caminar, pero siento como si no lo hiciéramos, como si fuéramos absorbidos por un gran agujero negro, el cuál no nos quiere dejar salir de aquel lugar, en donde pienso, que estamos protegidos, algo me dice que no debo salir de ese lugar, que hay un gran peligro asechándonos. Sé, que este día será muy largo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

*(OVIDIO)

*Esto sucedió mientras ellos estaban en ya saben que

*Mmm bueno me inspire a mala hora, un domingo a las 7:45 pm, todo eso fue gracias a un manga

*Son:

Ebisu, dios de mercaderes, agricultores, ejecutivos y extranjeros, es el único de los siete dioses con origen Japonés, suele representarse llevando un (Daikoku), dios de la abundancia y el comercio. Suele estar junto a Ebisu y es un motivo recurrente en los grabados y máscaras de pequeños , dios de la dignidad y de la buena fortuna, la riqueza, la felicidad, la bondad y la fe, identificado con el dios hindúVaiśrā (Benten-sama), diosa del conocimiento, las artes y la belleza, identificada con la diosa hindú Sarasvatī, diosa de los artistas, los escritores, los bailarines, los pintores, los , dios chino de la sabiduría, la felicidad, la riqueza y la longevidad, reconocible por su cabeza la cual es la mitad, patrón de los jugadores de ajedrez, los creadores de relojes y los , dios gordo, calvo y feliz, de la satisfacción y el comercio, el guardián de los niños y el patrón de los adivinos y los camareros, de la abundancia y la buena ōjin, dios de la prosperidad y la longevidad, es el dios de los profesores, los científicos, los matemáticos y los maestros.

*Bueno verán es una forma de decir que lo ignoraba

*Lo sé chic s yo también lo quiero matar _

*Estabas enojado, triste, y confundido

*Frase de Minato para Obito

*Es un dicho popular

*Frase de Minato para Kakashi

*Frase de Minato a Naruto

*Frase de Minato Again XD

*Frase de Minato a Naruto

*Es la misma frase de arriba, pero la descompuse para crear más dramatismo, de Minato para Naru ^_^

*Frase de Minato a Kushina, un poco arreglada para arreglarle dramatismo :3, la verdadera frase es "¡Tengo fe en el! El es nuestro hijo después de todo.

*No sé si en esa época existían los teléfonos con altavoz, si no es así supongan que ella tenia su oreja puesta en los auriculares y escucho todo lo que hablaron

*Esta frase me sonó a canción XD

*No sé si esta bien utilizado esta palabra aquí, me corrigen si no es así.

*Esta frase la saqué de una imagen en Face.

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy, jaja si lo sé, todo lo que me demoró en actualizar para algo tan pequeño, deben estar furios s; ¿Merezco un review?, o quizás una sugerencia, o probablemente tienen un comentario para mi, o no saben como expresar sus sentimientos en palabras, entonces podrían enviarme alguna carita feliz o algo que se exprese por ustedes, ya saben que a partir de este cap actualizaré los viernes, tanto en está página como en Amor Yaoi, cualquier review, sugerencia o comentario será respondido, gracias a los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic creado por mi.

Ahora sin más ni más nos estamos leyendo o en los reviews, o en la continuaqción del fic.


	15. No todo es lo que parece

*Aclaraciones

-Diálogo-

_Carta_

Este fic va dedicado a todos aquellos los que trabajan, feliz día del trabajador, aunque un poco atrasado :D

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**.**

**No todo es lo que parece**

**.**

_escrito por yingyang0401_

"Cuando el trabajo es placer, la vida es bella. Pero cuando nos es impuesto, la vida es una esclavitud"

POV Itachi

Una gran presión ahogaba mi garganta, el ver a mi padre fue peor de lo que me imaginaba, a los pocos días lo enterramos, mucha gente acudió a su sepelio*, aunque pareciera una persona fría y calculadora, cuando era alcalde se esmeraba por mejorar la calidad de vida de las personas, aunque al principio fue algo extremista, con el tiempo se dio cuenta que solo estaba quitándole la libertad a su pueblo, así que volvió a cambiar aquellas absurdas leyes, y fue así como Konoha resurgió de las cenizas, así como un fénix, cuando el dejo aquel cargo, la mayoría de las personas lloraron, pero el dijo que ese fue solo un ciclo que ya había cerrado y completado y que ahora le tocaba empezar otro, como resultado fundó Susano´s & Asociados.

Aún cuando yo estudié para ser economista, para satisfacer a mi padre, en extrañas circunstancias terminé siendo el vicepresidente de la compañía y muchas veces me dedicaba a la contaduría, había aprendido algo de ella en la universidad, pero no la disfrutaba; es más, era la materia que más detestaba.

Cuando mi padre me propuso ese trabajo, lo acepté sin dudar y no era por que aquel trabajo me llenara, sino por que al ver que cuando me lo proponía, sus ojos brillaban con inusual esperanza. Cuando comencé fue un karma, no sabía ni por donde empezar y me sentía perdido, por primera vez en mi vida me sentí inútil, pero apenas iba a donde se encontraba mi padre con los resultados, después de pasarme horas desvelado sin saber que hacer el me decía ¡Ese es mi hijo!*, y todos los problemas se diluían como el alcohol etílico con el viento*.

Cuando Deidara llego, el trabajo ya no era un obstáculo, y ya no sentía presión sobre mí, sino que mi mente solo se enfocaba en él, aún recuerdo la conversación que tuve con mi padre después de que le enseñe la empresa a Deidara.

Flash back

-Itachi ya le has terminado de enseñar las instalaciones a ese… Chico- me preguntó mi padre, su voz tenía un cierto aire de odio, entremezclados con frustración y confusión.

-Si- Como siempre mis palabras eran cortas, simplemente respondía a lo que me preguntaban con la verdad, no le añadía ni le quitaba palabras a lo que pensaba.

-Ya veo- Me quedo viendo unos cuantos segundos y suspiro, enseguida me preocupe y le pregunté. -¿Padre estás bien?-

-Si hijo, por que habría de estar mal- me respondió, pero esa palabras no me tranquilizaban, sabía que mi padre a veces guardaba dentro de su corazón muchas cosas, y muy pocas veces las dejaba salir, me quede en silencio unos segundos, mientras veía como mi padre trataba de preguntarme algo pero sus palabras no salían de su boca.

Sabiendo de antemano que algo se traía entre manos le dije .Esta bien padre, si ya no me necesitas, me retiró- me levante de aquel mullido asiento, mientras caminaba lentamente como esperando a que mi padre hablara, sabía que el era muy orgulloso, y lo que tenía que preguntarme debería ser algo que el quería saber pero que no se atrevía a preguntar.

Llegué sin saberlo a la puerta, no se por cuanto tiempo estaba viéndola, lentamente acerque mi mano a la perilla*, y la movía lentamente, mientras la puerta cedía su lugar, estaba a punto de lograr mi objetivo cuando mi padre dijo –Itachi detenté- sonreí internamente mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta y me senté de nuevo en el lugar que antes me cobijaba.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos de un silencio, pero lejos de ser molesto era tranquilizador, como si mi padre estuviera meditando muy bien las palabras que me iba a decir, después de unos interminables minutos, por fin se rompió aquel silencio de aquella habitación, con una pregunta, la cuál nunca pensé escuchar de aquél quien me dio la vida.

-¿Te gusta Deidara?- esa fue la pregunta, y por primera vez en mi vida, no tenía palabras para responder, no sé como lo notó, así que antes de contestarle, le pregunte con miedo en la voz -¿Co… Cómo… Lo… Sa…bes?-, el rió un poco sabiendo ya de antemano mi respuesta y me dijo -Se te nota, demasiado he de decir- esas palabras me tomaron desprevenido así que le dije –Padre…- pero antes de proseguir el me dijo – No dudes. Si es el camino que has elegido-

Esas palabras me sorprendieron, pero continúo diciendo - Mi dolor sólo durará un instante, a contrario que el tuyo-; -Lo sé*- le dije interrumpiéndole su charla, - Yo sé muy bien eso padre, pero es más difícil de lo que piensas-. Sonrió unos breves instantes, pero era la primera vez que veía que realizaba esa misma acción, y siguió con su charla -La manera en que pensamos es distinta-; -no te entiendo- respondo, ¿de que manera es distinta?, yo ya tengo muy en claro lo que él siente por mi-.

Sé quedo callado unos minutos analizando mis palabras y después me dijo –Itachi a veces las apariencias engañan, aún después de lo que me dices te puedo decir dos cosas-; -¿Cuáles? le respondo ya con más calma. -La primera- me dijo calmadamente –es que no importa las decisiones que tomes siempre estaré orgulloso de ti-, lentamente las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos -Y la segunda- Siguió con su platica -Es que realmente eres un buen hijo*, las acciones y las cosas que has hecho, lo que has sacrificado solo por verme feliz, por eso y más eres un buen hijo, nadie más haría eso, y estoy avergonzado que hayas tenido que hacer todo lo que hiciste solo con verme feliz, sin darte cuenta que realmente sufrías por dentro, y eso yo lo noté, sé que amas a Deidara y es la primera vez que veo que luchas por alguien y por algo, no te rindas, lucha hasta el final, yo siempre te estaré apoyando, pasé lo que pasé, yo estaré siempre junto a ti en las buenas y en las malas, eres mi hijo y apoyo tus decisiones, pero antes debo ver que tan serio es aquel muchacho con respecto a lo que siente por ti, discúlpame si en algún momento soy frió con él, pero si no lo soy, no podré averiguar, lo que en verdad oculta su corazón- inmediatamente después de aquellas palabras llenas de amor, lloré, como jamás pensé que lo haría, para posteriormente decirle -gracias padre- y abrazarlo.

Fin flash back

Y ahora estamos en el cementerio, yo sostengo una carta, según los doctores el sostuvo esa carta en el momento del accidente, iba dirigida a mi, Deidara me veía con confusión, mientras me miraba comprensivamente, al lado de él se encontraban sus padres, ese día me enteré que Deidara era el chico al que mi padre me prohibió acercármele cuando era solo un niño, ¡Que vueltas da la vida ¿no?!, Deidara se despedía de sus padres con una inmensa felicidad y tristeza entremezcladas, mientras que mi vista se dirigía al lugar donde te habían enterrado, aún sostenía con mis fuerzas aquel sobre, era lo que ibas a hacer a mi casa, así que sentía mucho miedo, Deidara se acercó a mi, y me abrazó, mientras sentía como miles de lágrimas empapaban mi chaqueta, es como si el llorara, lo que yo no podía llorar, y como entendiendo esa situación, solté el sobre de una de mis manos, mientras que te abrazaba, y empecé a llorar, desahogándome por fin, de toda la tristeza que sentía por dentro.

Llegamos a mí… Digo nuestro hogar, ya sabía que Deidara vivía en otro lado, pero le propuse que viviera conmigo, el al principio lo rechazó, pero después de ver la situación por la que yo estaba pasando aceptó*, al principió pensé que era por pena ajena, pero después entendía que luego de dos noches estando de arriba abajo juntos el había aceptado, pero se dieron circunstancias que hacían parecer otra cosa.

Luego de eso me dirigí hacia mi habitación, y me di cuenta que en todo el camino no había soltado aquel sobre, es lo último que mi padre escribió para mi, con lentitud abrí aquél sobre, respire profundamente, mientras mis manos temblaban por lo que había en aquel sobre.

_Querido Itachi_

_Escribiendo esta carta, me he dado cuenta que cometí muchos errores, pero esa ya es pasado, y no quiero perder a mi hijo, ahora recuerdo tu cara llorosa el día de la muerte de tu madre, he de decir que jamás actué con tanta frialdad como en ese momento, aún recuerdo las caras que ponías al tener que ir a la universidad y estudiar algo que realmente no era para ti, aún recuerdo las noches en las cuales te escuchaba llorar por un amor no correspondido._

_Cuando "él" regresó a tu vida, primero vi confusión, poco a poco tu mirada cambio a una de amor, para posteriormente cambiar a una de dolor, jamás me imaginé que aquella persona por la que llorabas era un hombre._

_Cada vez que el te veía su mirada tenía un rastro de odio, pero cuando la analizabas te dabas cuenta que dentro de él, se debatían miles de sentimientos, él sin saberlo, también te amaba. Quise averiguar el porque se aferraba tanto a un sentimiento que no era cierto, así que siempre lo mandaba a tu oficina, ya que le decía que tu eras el que estaba a cargo de aquel proyecto._

_AL principió ponía cara de disgusto, pero algo pasó por que cada vez que lo mandaba a tu oficina, el sonreía e iba emocionado a tu lugar de trabajo, un día lo encontré y estaba corriendo con un pequeño sonrojo, he de suponer que se te declaró._

_Después de eso, empezaste a evitarlo, fue cuando me día cuenta que pensabas que era una cruel broma de su parte, Itachi aunque no te des cuenta eres demasiado inmaduro. Ayer me dirigía hacia tu oficina, pero vi que estabas "hablando" con Deidara._

_Al acercarme un poco más escuche su pequeña conversación, y me apene al escuchar como se besaban. Así que con la excusa más barata que me podía inventar golpeé a tu puerta, cuando entre, te veías realmente sonrojado, tus labios estaban algo hinchados y respirabas entrecortadamente, y pensaste que ni lo había notado._

_Me llevé a Deidara de allí, para hablar de hombre a hombre, y aunque lo enfrenté, el me dijo que no había nada entre ustedes, me di cuenta que aunque ambos trataron de aparentar aún eran un par de chiquillos, le dije, más bien le exigí que no se acercará a ti, si él en verdad te ama, no hará caso a mis palabras._

_Tú que pensaras que me estoy metiendo en tu vida demasiado, pero eres mi hijo y haré lo que sea por tu felicidad, mañana iré a verte, probablemente te encuentre en cama con él, ya quiero ver tu rostro tratando de explicarme la situación, sabes "que te regañare" unos cuantos minutos, pero después aceptaré su amor._

_Antes de irme te voy a dejar un poema que leí es bastante interesante y dice así:_

_¡Los suspiros son aire y van al aire!_

_¡Las lágrimas son agua y van al mar!_

_Dime, cuando el amor se olvida_

_¿Sabes tú a dónde va? *_

_Espero tu felicidad, con amor Papá._

Terminé de leer aquella carta, y hace tiempo que las lágrimas estaban sobre mi rostro, él todo el tiempo supo que yo estuve enamorado de alguien y jamás me lo reprocho, yo fui el que se echo la soga al cuello haciendo estupideces para que yo fuera aceptado por mi padre, sin saber que el me aceptaría fuese como fuese, que gran error he cometido.

Sabía que la empresa se basaba más que todo en mi papá, y que en ese momento se estaba derrumbando, decidí hacerme cargo de la empresa, sabía que mi papá desde el cielo me lo iba a reprochar, pero solo es hasta que encuentre alguien que pueda manejar la empresa, a partir de ahora empezaré a estudiar para ser chef, y seré feliz, eso es algo que te prometo papá.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

*(MAXIMO GORKI)

*Sepelio: Entierro.

*Frase de Fugaku a Sasuke cuando logra hacer el katon.

*El alcohol etílico es una sustancia muy inflamable, y cuando se encuentra en contacto con el aire inmediatamente se evapora.

*Con lo que se abre la puerta.

*En ese entonces Deidi aún no tenía en claro sus sentimientos.

*Frase de fugaku a Itachi cuando el está a punto de morir, bueno es más la descomposición de la frase que dice así "_No dudes. Si es el camino que has elegido nuestro dolor sólo durará un instante, al contrario que el tuyo... La manera en que pensamos es distinta, pero sigo estando orgulloso de ti... Realmente eres un buen hijo..._"

*Eso pasó mientras estaban en aquella, en la segunda ronda se lo propuso y el aceptó pero antes de que llegaran al hospital.

*El poema es en realidad así, le quite una parte y es de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer y dice así: ¡Los suspiros son aire y van al aire!  
¡Las lágrimas son agua y van al mar!  
Dime, mujer: cuando el amor se olvida,  
¿sabes tú a dónde va?


	16. Un cumpleaños ¿Feliz?

*Aclaraciones

-Diálogo-

"pensamientos"

_Letra de los malaventurados no lloran _

Gracias a Derama17 por su comentario._  
_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**.**

**Un cumpleaños ¿Feliz?**

**.**

_Escrito y dirigido en este día tan especial a Dei por su cumple_

_yinyang0401_

"Los mas desgraciados no son los que sufren las injusticias, sino los que las cometen"*

5 de Mayo de 1886

Dos personas se encontraban disfrutando de su hermosa casa, la primera un hombre de altura media, con sus ojos azules, y su cabello de un rubio color, él estaba sentado disfrutando de la agradable lectura que en esos momentos capturaba su atención, la segunda persona, una mujer, sus ojos de también un color azul, eran un poco más opacos que los de su esposo, y su cabello rojo como el sol en un gran atardecer, ella estaba sentada mientras tejía una bufanda color marrón, ese sería su regalo especial para su hijo.

Habían pasado unos cuantos meses después de que se vieron, pero ella no podía desaprovechar ese día para celebrarlo con su hijo; de pronto escuchan como golpean insaciablemente aquella puerta, ellos se preguntan quien a esa hora esta golpeando en su humilde morada, Minato que así era como se llamaba aquel hombre se paró para ver por un pequeño agujero quien interrumpía a tan altas de la noche, pero por fuera estaba tan oscuro que no se podía ver nada, él con cierto preguntó ¿Quién anda ahí? Pero nadie respondió a aquella pregunta, y como si fuera mágico, los golpes se detuvieron.

Minato regresó, mientras su esposa, Kushina, sentía que algo malo estaba por ocurrir, Minato así también lo sentía pero pensó que de pronto estaba en una paranoia, así que decidió no hacerle caso a sus instintos, no pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando se escucho una fuerte explosión, Minato corrió hacía donde se encontraba su esposa, mientras que buscaba algo con que defenderse, pero por más que busco no encontró nada.

Él la protegía, no le importaba perder la vida protegiendo a su amor, de pronto de las sombras emergieron cinco hombres, todos tenían sus rostros tapadas con máscaras, mientras que Minato ya más aterrado dijo -Son los ambus-, los "ambus" como se hacían llamar a si mismos, eran un grupo de personas que entraban dentro de las casas y robaban todo lo que había dentro de ellas, y posteriormente la quemaban con lo que no les servía.

Minato ya más seguro que tenía que escapar de ahí, empezó a caminar de espaldas, mientras su esposa, que aún se encontraba en shock, solo seguía sus pasos; estaban a punto de llegar a la puerta de su cocina, cuando de repente escucharon una segunda explosión, el sin dejar de estar de frente volteó sus ojos, y se dio cuenta que estaban acorralados, puesto que en la cocina se encontraba otra salida, y allí habían unos más de esa división.

Inmediatamente Minato se fue contra u8na pared, para proteger la espalda de Kushina, pero ella lo llamó con lágrimas en los ojos, el se sorprendió y vio con ojos horrorizados como una mancha roja cubría la camisa que ella llevaba puesta, luego al ver el piso, se dio cuenta que una gran mancha de sangre se encontraba en donde ellos estaban antes, y que mientras el caminaba tratando de protegerla la sangre caía sobre el piso, haciendo un paso de sangre hasta llegar hasta ellos.

A Minato poco le importó dar la espalda, no le importaba si lo emboscaban y le ponían una puñalada sobre su espalda, ahora realmente no le importaba nada, se arrodillo mientras Kuchina poco a poco, fue perdiendo sus fuerzas y quedó acostada sobre él, Minato con algo de desesperación le dijo –Kushina, aguanta, todo va a estar bien, yo te voy a sacar de esto, lo prometo-, en ese momento odiaba a aquellos que habían echo ese acto tan cruel sobre la persona que más amaba.

-No- respondió ella mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, -Ya es demasiado tarde para mi, la explosión boto demasiadas astillas y una de ellas perforó mi corazón, ni aunque encuentres el mejor doctor del mundo podré curarme- Minato empezó a llorar, ella tenía razón, pero en ese momento la lógica no le importaba, solo le importaba salvarla, -No digas eso mi amor, sé que saldremos adelante pero por favor ¡aguanta!- lo último lo dijo casi con un grito, ya no soportaba ver a una de las personas que más amaba en el mundo sufrir de aquella manera, de pronto escucho reírse a aquellos que habían provocado aquella situación, sin dejar de abrazarla dijo -Cállense, llévense todo lo que quieran, lo material es lo de menos- después de decir eso, se incorporó, mientras alzaba a una moribunda Kushina en sus brazos, él sin importarle la presencia de aquellos asesinos.

Caminaba mientras Kushina botaba sangre de su boca, en ese momento se dio cuenta que la sangre estaba ahora dentro de sus pulmones, tenía que apresurarse, pero antes de llegar a su meta Kushina dijo con dificultad -Minato, te amo, y amo a nuestro hijo, no te olvides de eso-, Minato paró sus pasos, mientras sabía que ella ya no iba a durar más y le dijo -Yo también te amo-, después de decir eso como si las palabras fueran bálsamo en su alma, ella murió en sus brazos, después de eso Minato empezó a llorar.

_Se que está en algún lugar mejor  
Donde no hay abuso, fuera de este mundo  
Quiero encontrar el medio para yo  
Poder hablar con ella, poder decirle a ella que._

Fue hasta el sillón favorito de ella, mientras dejaba el cuerpo inerte de ella en aquél gran salón, con lágrimas en sus ojos se dirigió hacía la cocina, mientras intentó marcar a la policía, de pronto aquellos hombres que se reían de su sufrimiento detuvieron aquella acción, -¿Qué quieren, porqué siguen aquí, ya se han llevado lo más importante para mi, ahora ya no hay nada que puedan quitarme-

Como si fuera la mejor broma, aquellos sujetos empezaron a burlarse de él, mientras el jefe dijo –No, aún no nos hemos llevado todo de ti, después de todo tienes un hijo-, Minato tragó, mientras sus ojos hinchados de llorar, se abrieron de par en par, mientras que con sorpresa y odio dijo -¿Qué?-.

-Lo que oyes- continúo diciendo aquel ser tan despreciable –Aún nos queda tu hijo, y algo mucho más importante-, Deidara era sin duda lo segundo más importante en su vida, era su hijo, y aunque no fuera sangre de su sangre él siempre lo sintió como tal. Pero cuando le dijeron que había algo muchísimo más importante para él que su hijo, dudó, ¿Qué era más importante que él, así que con rabia le dijo –En mi vida no hay nada más importante que mi hijo, y no me importa si los tengo que matar ahora, jamás los dejaré acercarse a él-

Ellos se volvieron a burlar, como si en ese momento estuviera siendo el mejor cómico y estuviera presentando su repertorio -¿Estás seguro que él es lo más importante para ti?- preguntó aquel hombre, y Minato respondió con seguridad -Si, él es lo más importante para mi, más que mi vida-.

-¿En serio?- preguntó en tono burlón -¿Más que tu vida?, eso es algo que sinceramente no me esperaba, así que de aquí en adelante todo será más fácil.

Antes de que Minato preguntará algo, aquel tiempo con él que había tenido aquella charla se abalanzo sobre él, mientras que dos o tres más ayudaron a golpearlo, Minato aunque rea fuerte, tres eran demasiado, y de pronto sintió un golpe en su cabeza y perdió el conocimiento, mientras caía estrepitosamente al frió suelo.

_Aquí todo está peor, que al igual que ella,  
mi voluntad también murió  
Le quiero platicar que todo sale mal,  
que yo la alcanzaría teniendo la oportunidad._

Cuando aquel hombre despertó, ya no se encontraba en la cocina, más bien se encontraba en su habitación, trato de moverse, pero unas cadenas se lo impedían, levando un poco su cabeza para poder ver mejor, pero nuevamente algo ejerció presión sobre su cuello, era algo frió, así que supuso, que era otra cadena que inmovilizaba su cabeza, de pronto sintió algo de frió, y con un poco de dificultad subió su cabeza hasta donde aquella cadena lo dejaba, cuando vio que se encontraba en su habitación, en su cama, y solo los bóxer cubrían su perfecta anatomía.

Se preguntó por que estaba encadenado pero antes de que pudiera razonar, entraron a su habitación para posteriormente escuchar una voz que decía -Por fin te has despertado bello durmiente-, al escuchar aquella odiosa voz a Minato se le crisparon los nervios, recodando lo que hace unos momentos había pasado con su esposa.

Con el todo el odio que podía Minato dijo -¿Qué es lo que quieren, váyanse, ya se llevaron todo, porqué aún siguen aquí?, -"Siguen"- dijo aquel hombre con tono de burla –No cariño, ahora solo estamos tu y yo-

Cuando aquel hombre dijo esas palabras Minato intuyó lo que iba a pasar, no tenía que ser demasiado inteligente para deducir que las palabras con las que aquel hombre le hablaban aparte de burla estaban llenas de deseo.

_Se que ella se siente mejor  
Allá no hay suplicio, sería muy impulsivo  
El utilizar un medio y llegar  
A lo desconocido, sentirla a lado mío y._

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Dijo Minato con terror, sabía muy bien lo que aquel tipo quería, pero esperaba, que por primera vez en su vida estuviera equivocado, y que aquel hombre estaba allí solo para ver como sufría la perdida de su esposa, o de pronto averiguar en donde estaba su hijo, algo que jamás le diría, así lo matara.

-Tú sabes muy bien lo que quiero, no te hagas el tonto, o quieres que te lo explique con señas- Minato calló de repente, no quería contestar a esa pregunta, no quería ni imaginarse lo que aquel tipo estaba pensando en ese momento, antes de seguir en sus cavilaciones, aquel hombre, sabiendo que él sabía a lo que se refería, habló nuevamente –He de decir que tu hijo y tú, son muy parecidos-

En ese momento la sangre de Minato se le helo, él como conocía a Deidara, no podía ser, él jamás había dicho una palabra de su hijo y de repente aquel hombre que se encontraba aún de pie junto a su puerta hablaba como si conociera de años a su hijo, Minato con todo el coraje que aún le quedaba le dijo -¿Cómo es que sabes como es mi hijo?-

-Bueno, en estas circunstancias los álbumes son muy informativos, pero deberías saber que también me impresioné, por que a él lo conocía de antes- Minato cuando escuchó aquellas crueles palabras se imaginó lo pero, pero Deidara jamás le había dicho que conociera a alguién tan malvado, así que aún con coraje respondió -¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?-

Aquel tipo, se sorprendió al saber que aquel que se encontraba sobre la cama luchando con aquellas cadenas, y apretando de vez en cuando sus manos formando un puño, no supiera de lo que él le trató de hacer a su hijo cinco años atrás.

-Bueno es una larga historia, pero te la voy a resumir, ya que no creo que aguante por mucho tiempo más el no tomarte, y después de que te tome las veces que quiera te mataré y buscaré a tu hijo así tenga que buscar debajo de las piedras para encontrarlo- Cuándo Minato escucho aquello su piel se empezó a poner de gallina, pero a él realmente no le importaba, iba a salir de allí, e iba a proteger a su hijo, aunque tuviera que matar a aquél hombre y pasará el resto de su vida en prisión.

_Decir que todo está peor, que al igual que ella, _

_mi esperanza se murió _

_La quiero abrazar, que todo sea igual _

_Mi vida ya es tan gris que el dolor jamás se marchará._

-Bueno verás hace cinco años más o menos tu hijo y yo nos encontramos en un ancho pasillo, se le veía aterrado, y chocó contra mi, he de decir que al ver aquella desesperación en sus ojos, no pude hacer más que agarrar su mano, y empezar a arrastrarlo hacia un solitario depósito, mis amigos y yo nos íbamos a divertir de lo lindo, él realmente era hermoso ya sé de quién lo sacó- dijo aquel hombre con una sonrisa de superioridad.

En ese momento las lágrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro de Minato, se imaginó todo lo que aquellos hombres le hicieron a su pequeño hijo, pero de un momento a otro se detuvo y dijo con una voz entrecortada -¿Iban?-, en ese momento aquel hombre borró aquella sonrisa, mientras una de odio se posó en sus ojos y dijo con rabia -Si I-B-A-M-O-S-, cuando estábamos a punto de tomarlo alguién llegó y nos golpeó dejándonos inconscientes, después de eso la directora se enteró y nos expulsó sin ni siquiera empezar las clases-

En ese momento Minato dio gracias al cielo porque aquellos hombres no pudieron terminar con aquello -Pero- dijo de repente aquél sujeto -Todos estos años lo he estado buscando, hasta que por fin encontré una conexión, sus padres, así que aquí estamos, porque créalo o no aún quiero tomar a su hijo tantas veces, hasta que se canse, me vengaré con su hijo y con aquel tipo, por que eso que me hicieron pasar no tiene nombre.

_Me debería de acordar, debo yo recordar, _

_y sentirse mejor es mejor no creer en el amor, _

_así como le hago yo._

-Mi hijo solamente se defendió- dijo Minato -él no quería estar con usted, usted lo quería obligar, así como me quiere obligar a mí- aquél hombre después de escuchar aquellas crueles, pero verdaderas palabras se acerco hasta Minato que en ningún momento había perdido su orgullo, y seguí allí imponiéndole y diciéndole una verdad negada, así que con burla le dijo -¿Ah si?, y si el no quería estar conmigo, ¿Por qué ahora esta con otro hombre?-

Minato se sorprendió por aquellas palabras, mientras que tratando de recuperar su aliento dijo -¿Qué mi hijo esta con quién?- lo que aquel hombre le estaba diciendo, le cayó como un balde de agua fría, y más seguro de lo que iba a decir respondió -No le creo, mi hijo no es ningún maricón*-

Aquel hombre abrió sus ojos de par en par, y se rió para posteriormente decir -Así que él no te lo ha dicho, esto es demasiado gracioso, pues créeme, tu hijo esta saliendo con otro, es más ahora viven juntos-, -Mentira- inmediatamente respondió Minato seguro de sus palabras -Lo que quieres hacer es que este en contra de mi hijo, pero eso jamás lo lograrás-

_La debería de odiar por dejarme aquí, pero ella no escogió _

_Soy un simple amante loco, yo he aprendido mi lección._

-Bueno, después lo descubrirás con tus propios ojos, mientras tanto sigue creyendo en él, de verdad eres un ciego, pero por el momento, estoy ansioso de probar tu cuerpo- Minato lo veía, con los ojos llenos de rabia, y antes de proseguir el tipo dijo -te voy a dejar vivir, creó que será un infierno más grande él que te deje vivo, y que compruebes con tus propios ojos que lo que te estoy diciendo es la verdad, ya quiero ver tu cara cuando te enteres de la verdad- dijo aquel hombre, mientras se posesionaba sobre Minato.

Pasaron horas, pero para Minato pasaron días, fue tomado tan bruscamente una y otra vez por ese hombre asqueroso, hasta que se cansó y antes de partir le dijo -Sé que en algún momento me has de llamar así que dejo mi número sobre tu escritorio, sé que me vas a enviar la dirección de tu hijo, solo esperaré- Después de decir aquellas palabras aquel hombre desató una de sus manos, mientras le dejaba la llave en esta, y decía -El infierno que sigue de aquí en adelante, es mucho más placentero para mi, que solo matarte-, Minato intentó golpearlo, pero realmente le quedaban pocas fuerzas, así que aquel hombre se alejó de él demasiado rápido, y detuvo su mano, no sin antes darle un delicado beso sobre ella.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que Minato por fin pudiera escapar de aquella prisión, cuando ya pudo moverse sintió un enorme dolor en su parte trasera, así que con dificultad, se fue arrastrando hacía la ducha, se demoró demasiado tiempo, pero él no quería salir de aquella placentera ducha, de pronto recordó a Kushina, así que tan rápido como sus pies y su dolor lo dejaron ir, fue a su encuentro, ella aún estaba recostada sobre aquel sillón, su pelo ya no brillaba con intensidad, y su cuerpo estaba demasiado frió a su tacto, así, que él llamó rápidamente a la policía.

Cuando la policía llego, vieron con horror aquella escena, aunque Minato ya estaba bañado, el estaba lleno de golpes, y rapones, y por la forma en la que caminaba supusieron que no solo habían sido golpes lo que había recibido. Después de que le hicieran un chequeo y la policía confirmará sus sospechas le dijeron a Minato -Sé que es muy difícil por todo lo que pasó, pero entienda que si un hombre es violado, no lo cubre la ley- dijo un policía mientras lo veía asqueado.

Minato al ver aquel despreció en los ojos de aquel hombre le dijo -Lo sé, las leyes son una porquería, me han hecho lo peor que le pueden hacer a un hombre, algo asqueroso, el sexo entre hombres jamás se debe dar, es antinatural, la biblia dice que un hombre y una MUJER deben estar juntos, para así tener descendencia, ya que lo que hacen entre hombres es totalmente asqueroso*- después de decir aquellas palabras llenas de odio Minato salió de aquel horrible lugar, lo primero que hizo fue llamar al departamento de Deidara, pero este no contestaba, el sabía que ese día era festivo, así que no entendió por que no se encontraba en su casa, tenía que hablar con él, tenía que demostrarle a aquel tipo que él estaba equivocado, que su hijo era todo un varón, y que le iba a dar muchos nietos.

Llamó al dueño de aquellos apartamentos y el le dijo que ese día el se había mudado con un amigo, y le dio la nueva dirección, el tendría que hablar con su hijo acerca de la muerte de su madre, y de todo lo que había pasado con aquel hombre, y descargar las frustraciones que él sentía, sabía que su hijo le iba a decir que él no tenía nada con nadie y que eso realmente era algo impensable, eso era lo qué el pensaba que su hijo iba a decir y también recordó que ese día era el cumpleaños de Deidara, "que amarga sorpresa se va a llevar" pensó, mientras se dirigía a su "hogar" se dio cuenta que todo el tiempo llevaba con él una bufanda ¿Y ahora como enfrentaría a Deidara en ese día tan especial?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Antes de que me digan que no cumplí con mi promesa de poner una canción, quiero decirles que no pude evitarlo.

Como hoy es un día tan especial para Deidara, he decidido publicar, pero eso quiere decir que no publicare el viernes, o si no ya quedarían muy pocos caps, y además con el pequeño cambio que le hice al cap en el cual había pensado, tengo que modificar los otros y eso me tomará tiempo.

*(MONTESQUIEU)

*No saben todo lo que estoy sufriendo al escribir esto.

*Bueno es que en mi País, estaban analizando si aprobar o no el matrimonio entre parejas del mismo sexo, pero más del 75% no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Así que hundieron esa ley, y lo que los concejales decían era algo parecido, quise ponerlo en un fic, pero no estoy de acuerdo con esas palabras, sólo quería ponerles de ejemplo que aunque pasen los años las personas siguen siendo demasiado cerrados y no aceptan esta clase de situaciones, que triste.

¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? ¿Caritas felices?¿Reviews?. Todo será respondido con mucho amor, ya saben que si no recibo RWs me deprimo.


	17. Nuestro final

*Suspiro* Como todo lo bueno, esta historia se tenía que acabar, y ya es el final.

*Aclaraciones

-Diálogo-

"pensamientos"

_Letra de la canción la Desición de Ekhymosis_

__Los personajes son de kishi, y las frases dentro del fic le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores

**¡Advertencia lemmon o limme!, es como una combinación, la verdad no sé :/**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**.**

**Nuestro final**

**.**

_Escrito por yingyang0401_

"El valor como las demás virtudes, tiene sus limites"*

P.O.V Deidara

El día de mi cumpleaños ya había pasado y mis padres no me llamaron, es en este momento cuando sospecho que algo malo está pasando; Itachi lleva más de una hora encerrado en su habitación, realmente estoy preocupado por él, pero siento que él no quiere que lo vea débil, yo no sé que hacer, después de esperar por fin lo veo salir, mientras sostenía aquella carta y se acercaba a mi mientras me decía -Te amo-, esa carta que sostenía le daba fuerzas y lo ayudaba a seguir adelante.

Supe en ese momento que él ya estaba un poco mejor, así que me acerque a él mientras le decía -Yo también hm-, nos acercamos y nos besamos, en ese momento me separé de él, había olvidado por completo decirle a mi padre que a partir de ese momento iba a vivir con el que era el amor de mi vida.

Llamé a la casa no una, ni dos, ni diez ni cientos de veces sino miles de veces, y nadie contestaba, era realmente extraño a esta hora usualmente mi padre o mi madre están despiertos, y usualmente están en la casa, será que algo ocurrió mientras se dirigían hacia la casa, en ese momento me paralicé, y me quede de pie unos cuantos minutos.

Reaccioné cuando Itachi me movía para despertarme, para después decirme preocupado -¿Qué pasa Deidara pasó algo malo, estas bien, tu corazón esta bien?- Sabía que lo había preocupado, así que le dije -Si hm; no te preocupes, estoy bien hm- .

Empecé a caminar como león encerrado, y me di cuenta que Itachi no me creía, sabía que el estaba pasando por un mal momento y ahora estaba preocupado por mi salud, así que le dije -Itachi, estoy preocupado, mis padres no contestan, no sé que hacer hm-, el se acerco hacía mi como comprendiendo la situación en la que me encontraba y suspiro para después decirme -¿Quieres que te lleve hasta tu casa-, sin dudarlo dos veces le dije -Si hm-.

Sabía que él, en ese momento estaba aterrado con la idea de manejar un auto y más después de lo que pasó con su padre, pero al verme supe que a él no le importaba, que estaba más preocupado por mi salud, que por cosas que pasan en uno de cada 100 casos, así que se subió a aquel auto y yo subí de copiloto, mientras nos dirigíamos a mi casa.

Pasaron dos horas y el trayecto me parecía infinito, sentía como si no avanzáramos nada, realmente presentía que algo malo había pasado, apenas llegamos vi la casa la cual estaba cerrada por un papel amarillo que decía peligro no pasé, en ese momento Itachi me vio, y me sostuvo su mano, después vi que algunos carros de la policía iban y venían; estaba demasiado asustado.

Me acerqué lentamente, mientras unos oficiales salían de la casa de mis padres, con todo el valor que tenía reunido les pregunté -¿Qué ha pasado hm?- el policía me quedo viendo como unos cinco segundos para después responder -Nada, muchacho, esto no te incumbe-.

Me enfurecí, quién se creía el, después analicé la situación y me di cuenta que no podían dar información a las personas que no eran familiares, así que tranquilizando mis latidos dije -Mi padre y mi madre ¿Están bien? hm-, cuando el escuchó aquellas palabras abrió sus ojos como platos, y después dijo -Tu eres el hijo de Minato Namikase y Kushina Uzumaki-.

Cuando dijo aquello mis pies empezaron a temblar, sabía que algo malo había pasado, de no ser así no los hubieran llamado por sus nombres, así que tratando de mantener la poca fuerza que quedaban sobre mis piernas dije -Si, soy yo hm-, se quedó quieto por unos cuantos segundos mientras susurraba -por fin te encontré- , -¿perdón?, le dije no entendiendo sus palabras, -Oh-, dijo mientras meditaba -Si que por fin te encontré, estábamos buscando a su hijo, para avisarle de lo que pasó-.

Apenas dijo aquello mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, y con la voz entrecortada le dije -¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Hm-, el me vio unos segundos, mientras pensaba en como decirme la verdad, -Verás, unos ladrones entraron a tu casa, para robarla, tus padres estaban dentro de ella, explotaron ambas puertas, tu madre…- Sé quedó callado, la desesperación empezó a apoderarse de mis sentimientos, así que gritándole, le dije -¿Qué le pasó a mi madre? Hm-

-Tu madre murió- Cuando dijo aquello Itachi se acercó para escuchar aquella conversación y entonces comencé a llorar, -Lo siento mucho- dijo aquel hombre, aún con lágrimas y esperando que no me pasara nada a mi corazón le dije -¿Y mi padre?-, el me veía como si fuera un bicho raro, y eso me causaba muchas preguntas, pero realmente era lo que menos me importaba, hasta que finalmente dijo -Tu padre esta bien, a él lo llevaron hasta el hospital, pero en este momento no sé en donde puede estar-. Me tranquilicé un poco, por lo menos mi padre estaba bien, pero ahora no sabía en donde buscarlo, así que me aleje de aquel hombre tan extraño.

_"Nos veremos de nuevo Deidara, después de todo mi venganza no está completa sin ti"_

Me senté sobre lo que en algún momento fue mi columpio favorito, Itachi estaba de pie junto a mi, y empecé a llorar, como nunca antes había llorado, Itachi se arrodilló junto a mi, y me abrazaba mientras me decía -Todo va a estar bien Dei, yo estaré siempre junto a ti- como si aquellas palabras fueran un bálsamo, deje de llorar, pero aún sentía un inmenso dolor en mi pecho, así que el se acercó a mi mientras me besaba, y yo le correspondía, en ese momento me tensé, pues escuche que alguien me decía -Deidara-.

Me separé inmediatamente de Itachi, mientras veía parado frente a mi padre, el estaba lleno de golpes y raspaduras, pero lo que más me dolió ver su cara llena de decepción, me paré de aquel columpio, y fui a abrazarlo, pero antes de siquiera empezar a caminar me gritó -Así que era verdad-

No le entendía así que con temor le dije -¿Qué era verdad papá, de qué me estas hablando? hm-, el pasó una expresión que nunca en mi vida había visto -No me digas papá, con esa sucia boca, eres un bastardo, lo peor que me podría haber pasado en la vida, eres un maricón*-

Me desequilibré con esas palabras tan crueles -pero papá hm- le traté de explicar, pero no sabía ni como comenzar, el aún con odio me dijo -No sabes todo lo que te defendí, esas personas estaban tras de ti, y yo como un idiota te protegí ¿Para qué?, para ver con mis propios ojos como mi hijo se besuquea con… este.-

-Papá- le dije sorprendido de aquellas crueles palabras- "este" es Itachi, lo conoces bien su padre era Fugaku, fuiste con… mamá a su entierro- le dije despacio doliéndome el corazón al pronunciar a mi madre en esa situación, -Ahh- me dijo con odio puro -Así que ese bastardo es el hijo de otro bastardo-, -Papá por favor entiende hm- dije mientras veía el dolor y la rabia en los ojos de Itachi, sabía que él en ese momento estaba muy dolido.

_Nunca me dijeron que todo andaba mal, lo sé. _

_Nunca fue mi culpa no quererlo averiguar. _

_Por eso ando recogiendo mil pedazos, de este corazón que no le sirve ya sangre_

_de otro corazón._

-¿Qué entienda que Deidara?- me dijo dolido, y empezó a caminar hasta nosotros, -tu eras lo último que me quedaba, eras demasiado valioso para mi, y hasta me arriesgue para que me pagarás así, te tenía en un estante, inalcanzable, eras demasiado precioso para mi, pero ahora me he dado cuenta que siempre he sido un ciego-

No me importaba todo lo que mi padre me decía, aunque me dolía mi corazón por toda aquella información que mis oídos recibían, así que con valor le reté -Papá, no tienes idea por todo lo que he pasado, ni tampoco por todo lo que pasó Itachi- decía mientras miraba de reojo, el también era alguien que luchaba siempre para conseguir lo que deseaba, pero en ese momento todo aquel valor que el tenía se esfumó de un momento a otro, supe que por dentro él tenía el corazón en mil pedazos por la reciente muerte de su padre, y el ahora escuchar esas palabras de mi padre, era como si le echara sal a la herida y el no pudiera defenderse de esos ataques que le estaba dando mi padre.

-Deidara- Me dijo mientras se puso frente a mi -te voy a dejar que tomes la más sabía decisión de tu vida-

_Pero fue la decisión no tuve, nada, nada, nada que decir. _

_Se fueron de mi vida si, yo no lo puedo entender._

-¿Qué?- le dije sin entender -La decisión más sabia de mi vida, y según tu cuál sería esa decisión- estaba confundido, con todo aquello que estaba pasando, no entendía por que mi papá actuaba de esa manera, si el fue él que me impulsó a declararme a Itachi, seguramente él estaba tan dolido por la muerte de mamá, que esta en shock.

_Pasan los segundos que parecen una eternidad._

_Pasa esta canción para que sepas que aún estoy aquí._

_Y pasa mi voz cantándote y pasa el amor cortándome y pasan los años que me_

_llevarán lejos de ti._

-Fácil- me dijo con odio -Elige Itachi o yo- cuando vi sus ojos supe en ese instante que me estaba hablando demasiado en serio, sentí como aumentaba la tensión, era tan densa que sentía que podía cortarla con unas tijeras, volteé a ver a Itachi, sus ojos reflejaban que estaba igual o quizás más confundido que yo, yo amaba a papá, después de todo el me dio todo lo que siempre quise, pero lo que siento por Itachi es mil veces más fuerte que lo que siento por papá.

Pero aún así, ambos eran importantes en mi vida, no podía elegir entre ellos, no quería elegir entre ellos, mi papá se quedo viéndome unos cuantos minutos, se sentía superior a Itachi, y pensaba que él podía ganar esa batalla, después dirigí la mirada hacia Itachi, en comparación con la de mi padre la de el tenía semblante lleno de derrota, como si supiera de antemano que iba a elegir a papá, como si el no se mereciera lo que yo sentía por el, en ese momento, todo el valor que tenía para enfrentarme a mi papá desapareció.

_Solamente quedan los recuerdos en la vida. _

_Solamente queda una salida no la olvides._

Antes de darle mi respuesta el me dijo -Dejaré que lo pienses esta noche, mañana a primera hora ven a mi departamento y dame tu respuesta, te estaré esperando.- Me dijo seguro de sus palabras, en ese momento supe que el hombre con el que había crecido ya no estaba frente a mi, mi papá ya no era mi papá, así que no tenía nada que pensar, aunque me estaba doliendo el escoger entre la persona que me adoptó y me animó a seguir adelante, pero que si elegía a Itachi nunca más en su vida volvería a hablarme y la persona que amaba con locura y sabía que siempre iba a estar ahí para mi, después de muchos años, sin importar la decisión que tomara.

_Con el tiempo todo llega a su final hoy me tocó aprender a mi. _

_No me vas a derrotar, el cielo se derrama en mi. _

_No me importa cuanto vales, sé que ahora no me paras. _

_Y no es para lastimarte es sólo para olvidarte._

-Alto- del dije a mi papá que en ese momento se encontraba de espaldas a mi y aunque no lo pudiera ver sabía que tenía una sonrisa de superioridad y dicha en su rostro, mientras veía de reojo a Itachi el cual luchaba por no llorar ante la respuesta que el pensaba que iba a dar -Papá, tu junto a mamá me han dado todo lo que han podido, siempre me han apoyado en todo lo que siempre he elegido, así que no entiendo por que estas actuando así, yo soy tu hijo, aunque mis gustos sean otros, en esencia no he cambiado-

Antes de acabar, mi padre se giró hacía mi mientras me decía -que buena decisión tomaste hijo-, y veía como Itachi se volteaba para alejarse de allí, arrepintiéndome de la decisión que había tomado dije -Aún no he terminado- como si fueran palabras mágicas Itachi se detuvo al instante mientras aún seguía de espaldas a mi, y mi padre puso cara de confusión.

-Padre- le dije -Yo amo a Itachi más que a mi vida, contigo he vivido mi vida, y siempre te querré, pero ahora quiero vivir mi vida junto a él, entiéndeme- como si fueran navajas mi padre me vio horrorizado, como si hubiera cometido el peor asesinato en el planeta tierra, se acerco hasta mi y me golpeo, para posteriormente decirme -Te arrepentirás de esta decisión Deidara-.

Después de es golpe quede en total shock, desperté cuando sentí que me abrazaban me giré y vio que era Itachi, y entonces comencé a llorar, jamás me hubiera imaginado que mi padre iba a actuar de aquella forma tan fría, lo desconocía, y esperaba que la forma de actuar de él, fuera simplemente por el dolor por haber perdido a mi madre y que él no hubiera podido hacer nada, eso era lo que esperaba.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /Julio 13 de 1896

Pasaron 5 años después de la muerte de la madre de Deidara, a la cual su padre Minato no lo dejo ir a su entierro, han pasado muchas cosas, ahora Itachi y Deidara son esposos, y llevan 3 años de casados, claro que ellos hicieron una ceremonia totalmente a escondidas y firmaron unos papeles, pero prácticamente nadie lo sabe.

Después de 5 años de no haber visto a su padre Deidara lo ve en un noticiero, el se estaba lanzando como presidente y había ganado, Deidara aunque le dolió lo que alguna vez su padre le dijo, lo perdonó sabía que el día en que su madre murió todo cambió, y su padre cambio, siendo una persona fría y manipuladora*.

Con el tiempo su padre empezó a poner reglas que con el tiempo le quitaron su libertad, la regla que más le preocupaba, es que no podía haber relaciones ni entre dos hombres ni entre dos mujeres, sino que debería ser por obligación una relación entre un hombre y una mujer y quien desacatará esas leyes, iba directo a la hoguera.

Ellos vivían juntos en la misma casa, desde que la mamá de Deidara murió, se amaban con locura, pero solo podían demostrarlo en aquellas cuatro paredes, cuando salían de su hogar se trataban como dos extraños, ya que no querían ser perseguidos por la gente que apoyaba al 100% esas absurdas leyes, así que tenían que esconderse de la sociedad, pero eso no disminuía su amor es más, aquello lo volvía más fuerte, como si fuera iun bálsamo que curara sus corazones y lo llenara de amor.*

Habían visto con horror y resignación como cuando encontraban a alguien como ellos los golpeaban y los llenaban de insultos, para que después de un largo recorrido los mataran lenta y dolorosamente, casi siempre ellos llevaban antorchas en sus manos y si los que llevaban hasta la muerte se detenían por un instante ellos cogían sus antorchas mientras los golpeaban con ellas, pero no con la parte con la que sostenían la antorcha, sino con el fuego que salían de ellas, haciéndole quemaduras de segundo grado a su cuerpo, lleno de golpes.

Ahora su país estaba lleno de discriminación, les hacían un seguimiento exhaustivo antes de contratar a determinada persona, gracias al trabajo que tenía Itachi, Deidara no tenía que pasar por estos procedimientos, pero eso si tenían bajo llave su secreto es más tenían como lema "La vida privada de un ciudadano debe ser recinto amurallado"*

A veces la presión que ejercía sobre ellos esas acciones eran demasiadas y a veces no lo podían soportar, pero apenas entraban en su hogar era como si la cruz que llevaban en sus hombros desapareciera misteriosamente y todo el odio y el resentimiento se esfumaba de sus corazones, claro que no todo es como lo pintan, ellos como cualquier pareja tenían sus peleas, y todo esto era por culpa de las acciones que había tomado el padre de Deidara.

Después de las peleas ellos se arreglaban y dejaban de pelear, sabían que aquello que había entre los dos, nadie se lo podía quitar y si le prestaban atención al exterior podrían salir perjudicados, un día como cualquier otro Itachi se dirigió a su trabajo, Deidara estaba tomando unas breves vacaciones, después de haber terminado un gran proyecto, así que el se iría solo de su casa, así que antes de irse se despidió con un beso de su amado, sin saber que este sería el último.

Al poco tiempo golpearon a su puerta, Deidara pensó que Itachi había olvidado eso así que fue a abrir, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar frente a él al policía que le había informado de la muerte de su madre, ese personaje no le inspiraba confianza, así que por todos los medios intentó cerrar su puerta, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el tipo empujo la puerta golpeando fuertemente a Deidara en la cabeza y antes de caer en la inconsciencia escucho "Lástima que hayan estas absurdas leyes, de no ser así nos hubiéramos divertido mucho juntos, como en el pasado"* Deidara no sabía a que se estaba refiriendo aquel personaje, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de pensarlo.

Lejos de allí se encontraba aquel hombre que en sus ojos solo reflejaba satisfacción y prepotencia, ya que él* era el encargado de llevar a aquellos herejes a la hoguera, cuando Deidara despertó, el temor empezó a hacer estragos en su cuerpo, haciendo que sus latidos cardíacos aumentaran, su piel se puso de gallina, mientras miles de gotas de sudor caían por su frente, hace pocos años había dejado crecer su cabello y ahora este le tapaba su vista.

Pronto aquél quien lo había golpeado, agarro un par de tijeras mientras le hacia pequeños cortes en su cuerpo, la sangre empezó a brotar de los cortes que le habían causado, mientras el con una sonrisa de psicópata hacía cada vez más cortes en el cuerpo de Deidara.

La desesperación se apoderó de su cuerpo, mientras con jadeos y miles de lágrimas decía "déjame ir hm", pero como si esa voz fuera un estimulante comenzó a hacer más cortes, y al ver que Deidara en la única forma que tenía de protegerse era ocultando las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, con el mechón de cabello que los tapaba.

Como si fuera un desafío, dejo de cortar las piernas de Deidara, y con las tijeras ensangrentadas corto aquel mechón, mientras decía "quiero que veas mi obra de arte, no quiero que te escondes de la perfección que quiero lograr, después de eso empezó a golpearlo como si de una piñata se tratase, dejándole varios moretones en su cuerpo. Pero aún con todo el dolor que Deidara sentía solo una persona estaba en su mente, Itachi.

Lo que él no sabía es que lejos de allí una casa que fue su refugió durante muchos años, fuera consumida lentamente por las llamas, las personas al saber a lo que había ido ese ser tan peculiar, apenas lo vieron salir de su aposento, prendieron la casa con todo lo que esta tenía adentro. Después de una larga jornada Itachi se dirigía a ver su razón de vivir, a su amado, pero cual fue la sorpresa al darse cuenta como su casa ardía en llamas, fue en ese momento que perdió la cordura.

Entró en la casa, que se derrumbaba a sus pies, pero eso no le importaba, se internó dentro de esta mientras restos de lo que alguna vez fueron sus muebles le obstruían el paso, y restos del techo caían sin misericordia, aunque recibió muchas quemaduras no se rindió en su búsqueda, pero aún así no encontró a quien amaba, así que al darse cuenta que la estructura no podía aguantar más aquel fuego intenso, salió con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Estaba tan enojado, no entendía porque habían echo aquello, ellos habían guardado muy bien las apariencias, y muy pocos sabían su ubicación, y ahora la persona que más amaba, no estaba, ya no estaba, fue entonces que empezó a llorar. Como si de un héroe se tratara llego un joven con piel pálida y con varios golpes en su rostro, al ver que Itachi estaba tan angustiado le dijo que aquél a quien amaba tanto aún vivía y que tenía que encontrarlo porque estaba en un gran peligro.

Después de escuchar aquellas palabras, que fueron como un golpe para que no perdiera la fe y mucho menos se sumiera en la locura, empezó a buscarlo, y sabía que había un solo lugar a los que llevaban a personas como ellos. Después de correr y correr, llegó a una plaza, en donde se reunían personas al ver semejante acto, empezó a golpear con sus codos a las personas para que lo dejaran pasar, y cuando al fin estuvo en primera fila, vio con horror como habían dejado a aquel a quien amaba.

La sangre seca, los cortes profundos, un hueso que salía de su brazo, y miles de moretones eran lo que se podía ver de él, su piel ya no tenía esa suavidad y ese color que tanto la caracterizaba, su cabello que usualmente era dorado como el sol, en ese momento… no estaba, se lo habían quitado todo; sus ojos azules como el cielo se encontraban en ese momento cerrados, ya que la intensidad de los golpes había sido tal que no podía ni abrirlos por lo inflamados que estaban.

Itachi sabía que estaba vivo, aún podía ver como respiraba con dificultad, lágrimas entre sangre y agua se empezaban a deslizar por sus ojos, mientras esperaba su final, pero antes de que pudieran actuar, Itachi se lanzó sobre ellos para detenerlos, fue entonces que dijo Alto….

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /

"Hereje no es el que arde en la hoguera. Hereje es el que la enciende"*

Todo pasó tan rápido que no lo vio venir, como si se tratara de una manada, todos sin excepciones empezaron a golpearlo, él aún tenía fuerzas, pero no era de acero y alguién lo golpeo en su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, cuando despertó se vio atado junto a aquel a quien amaba.

Él no estaba tan herido como Deidara, y aún podía ver, frente a él, se encontraba a aquel hombre que alguna vez le hizo daño a Deidara, aunque lo odio por mucho tiempo fue gracias a él que conoció al amor de su vida, pero lejos de estar agradecido estaba sorprendido, ya que este hombre se encontraba con una especie de látigo, del cual desprendían tres puntas*, al ver de nuevo se dio cuenta que de cerca se podían ver pequeñas marcas de esos látigos.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo gritando y suplicándole Deidara a aquel hombre para que se detuviera, y es más no lo quería saber, solo quería salir de allí con la persona que más amaba sana y salva, pero la realidad es otra totalmente diferente. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos de incertidumbre, en los que nadie hacía nada, es como si estuvieran esperando a alguien.

Itachi, con su voz llena de ira dijo -¿Es que no entienden? El amor es algo efímero es aquello que muestra su belleza perfecta por un instante y desaparece haciendo feliz al corazón, es algo que no puedo explicar, pero que simple y sencillamente aparece, Yo amo a este hombre y si esto me convierte en pecador, entonces soy el mayor pecador, porque amo con locura, amo fuera de mis cabales- después de aquella charla con sumo cuidado agarró la mano de quien amaba, mientras que miles de lágrimas salían de sus ojos, mientras terminaba de decir- Mi pecado fue amarlo, pero no me considero pecador-. Sostenía la mano de aquel a quien amara por mucho tiempo mientras recordaba como fue su primera vez.

Flash back

Empezó un poco lento, el beso era un poco inseguro, pero a la vez reflejaba todo lo que él sentía por su amor, la camisa empezó a estorbar, pero esto no era de botones, eso era un gran inconveniente, ya que pensaba que si se detenía todo iba a terminar., con las manos temblorosas empezó a levantar su camisa, mientras que un leve espasmo se hizo presente. Él ya más seguro de que si se separaba solo un minuto, no iba a terminar, se detuvo, mientras se alejaba para terminar de sacar aquella camisa que estorbaba en su misión.

Después de estar separados solo un minuto se acerco de nuevo, y siguió besándolo, pronto estaban en la cama, y en el suelo un camino de prendas adornaba la habitación, ya sus cuerpos se encontraban desnudos, y el sudor caía por sus pechos, brazos y piernas, pero eso no los molestaba, es más era como si una fuerte brisa les diera cobijo.

Itachi empezó lentamente mientras repartía besos a diestra y siniestra*, el cuello era su lugar favorito, ya que cada vez que daba pequeños besos en esta área Deidara inmediatamente se estremecía y jadeaba, de pronto comenzó a bajar de su cuello a su pecho, este subía y bajaba rápidamente, lo primero que hizo fue darle un beso lleno de amor a su lado izquierdo, que era donde se encontraba su corazón, puso su mano fría sobre este mientras se dedicaba a sentir los latidos de este.

Quería que ese momento durará por siempre, pero aún así quería besarle hasta la sombra y un poco más*, con su dedo anular empezó a darle vueltas a su aureola*, esta reaccionó inmediatamente y en silencio lo llamaba, el llevo su boca hasta esta, mientras que con su mano derecha se hacía cargo de la otra, su lengua daba círculos, y se detenían justo en la punta, después la desaparecía y era sustituida por sus dientes.

Después de un tiempo, pasó a su otro lado, mientras su mano empezaba su lento camino hacia su parte baja, lo tomo de improviso*al principio lo incomodó un poco, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando, sin saber que eso era solo la punta del iceberg*. Después de terminar con sus tetillas, empezó a seguir el camino al cielo*

Su mano, ya había hecho venir en más de una ocasión al que se encontraba debajo de él, así que con los restos de lo que su cuerpo había sacado, se dirigió lentamente a su parte trasera, mientras que con su boca hacía maravillas, empezó a insertar un dedo en la parte de atrás, mientras Dedara soltaba un pequeño quejido, como si se tratará de magia el dejo aquel suculento manjar de su boca, mientras ella se dirigía de nuevo hacia sus labios, para que sus protestas se callaran en medio de aquel beso.

El aún lo besaba cuando un segundo dígito interrumpió en aquella estrecha cavidad, Deidara apretó sus ojos por el dolor que esto le daba, mientras una pequeña lágrima caía de sus ojos, como si Itachi adivinará esto, dejo por un momento de besar a quien amaba para recoger aquella lagrima que bajaba por su cachete, su lengua hizo el mismo recorrido que aquella lágrima, para posteriormente quitarla del camino.

Cuando estaba realizando aquella acción un tercer dígito interrumpió en donde dos habían hecho estragos, este fue un poco más placentero, y el dolor casi no se sentía, de pronto Itachi paró mientras que en sus ojos se reflejaba un amor puro, y fue entonces que saco aquellos dígitos de la entrada a quien amaba, y antes de proseguir dijo -Te amo- y fue entonces cuando Deidara fue suyo.

Por supuesto que dolió, gritó, el dolor era demasiado casi no había soportado con unos dedos, y ahora tenía algo mucho más grande dentro de él, con la paciencia que caracterizaba a Itachi, fue lentamente asegurándose que con sus movimientos, no lastimará a quien amaba, pronto el dolor ya no existía, la habitación estaba llena de ruidos que no sabría reconocer, palabras cansadas llenas de te amos y una promesa que no se podrá cumplir, la promesa de -Siempre estaremos juntos".

Fin flash back

Aquella gente los veía con repulsión, el sólo ver aquel acto tan desagradable para sus ojos hacía que quisieran vomitar, pronto empezaron a aplaudir ¿Se preguntarán el porqué?, la respuesta es algo que no imaginarán.

Frente a ellos se encontraba Minato, en sus brazos cargaba un pedazo de madera, llego a los pies de Itachi, él cuál aún sostenía al amor de su vida, al ver aquella escena, empezó a golpear su mano, pero sin hacer caso a su dolor seguía aferrado a Deidará, antes de poner totalmente aquel madero Minato escupió sobre ellos mientras decía -Ustedes son unos fenómenos y morirán como tales-.

Como si de una procesión se tratase persona por persona fue poniendo un madero, cuando ya terminaron Minato dijo -Ya saben que hacer- lentamente se acerco una persona que traía puesta una especie de máscara sobre su rostro, era zurdo ¿Qué como lo sabía? Fácil en su mano derecha* llevaba una antorcha, pequeñas chispas salían de esta.

Ese tipo se acerco hasta sus pies mientras decía -lo siento- entre murmullos, lanzó aquella antorcha entre los pedazos de madera sobre los cuales ellos estaban parados, Deidara aún con su dolor y sabiendo lo que iba a pasar dijo -Papá, te amo y te perdono- la cara de Minato reflejaba confusión, Deidara apretó suavemente con la poca fuerza que en sus manos había la mano de Itachi, sin hacer movimientos bruscos "volteo a verlo"* mientras decía -Adiós Itachi, siempre te amé y siempre te amaré, por la eternidad siempre estarás dentro de mi corazón-.

Itachi empezó a llorar, no porque fuera débil, sino porque en su corazón sabía que ese era el adiós, él le dijo-Yo también siempre te amaré- el fuego fue consumiéndolos, el dolor que sintieron fue algo que no le deseaban ni a su peor enemigo, sentir como el fuego quemaba lentamente sus pies, y lentamente subía por su cuerpo.

Después de muchos años Minato se arrepintió del error que había cometido, el dolor que sintió después de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo fue peor que el dolor que Itachi y Deidara sentían, el después de la muerte de su hijo dejó el poder, no sin antes hacer un monumento a aquellos que murieron por su comportar, aquel lugar en donde Itachi y Deidara murieron le fue puesto un nombre y ese nombre era… FORBIDDEN LOVE.

**FIN.**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

*(WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE)

*(MAURICE DE TALLERYRAND PERIGORD)

*(MICHELE DE MONTAIGNE)

*T.T, por dentro estoy llorando mientras escribo esta reacción.

*Me odio a mi misma por hacer malo a Minato.

*Creó que soné muy cursi :/ jejejejejejejeje

*El tipo está tan obsesionado con Dei que lo tiene cuasi en un pedestal, así que no le hará daño ya que piensa que es casi divino.

*él mismo que le hizo cosas malas a minatin

*Así como el de la pasión de Cristo.

*Frase de Dei a Sasori

*Es una frase que utilizamos mucho, significa por todos lados :D

*Un fragmento de la canción el taxista de Ricardo Arjona, no estoy segura si la canción se llama así.

*pezón, tetilla, etcc..

*sorpresa

*Solo el 10% de un iceberg sale a la superficie, el resto esta escondido en el mar, aquí lo tomo más como que solo el principio.

*Así le dicen los hombres :D, la verdad no soy experta en "ese" tema

*Normalmente cuando la gente lleva algo lo hace con la mano que no es dominante.

*El no puede ver por los golpes, es como si quisiera verlo pero imaginariamente.

Gracias a derama 17 y a l s 353 y más Personas que leyeron mi fic


End file.
